<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Three Dangan by Za_Waruldo_is_MINE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643980">Fire Emblem Three Dangan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE/pseuds/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE'>Za_Waruldo_is_MINE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE/pseuds/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next season of Danganronpa is upon us. 25 ‘Ultimate Students’ have been chosen and sent to the luxurious Hope’s Peak Monestery. Of course their memories were wiped and a few Personalities may have been tweaked a bit but hey! That’s just show business. Besides the killing game doesn’t have a rule against messing with the source material.</p><p>Current Phase Chapter 2: Deadly Life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we’ve been locked out of Garret Mach?” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often that Byleth spoke but when he did it was with force and vigor. His navy blue hair waving in the wind as he glared at Seteth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s simply the truth!” The Wyvern Rider all but snarled “I know that you are worried about your students but you must consider how the rest of us feel as well. Flayn is locked inside there, along with members of all three houses.”</p><p> </p><p>“If this was a political move it was well timed.” Rhea nodded “Even my powers as the Immaculate One cannot get me past that barrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if Rhea can’t do it I doubt any of us stand a chance.” Catherine sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet” Shamir ordered “Something’s happening with the barrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Ahem is this thing on?” The voice was jovial yet sickening as if a thousand children sang with sore throats. “Welcome everyone to the fourth season of Danganronpa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Danganronpa?” Sothis questioned “I’m not familiar with that term.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danganronpa…” Jeralt mused “I’ve never heard of anything like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fourth season huh? Must be pretty popular.” Shamir figured.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your lovely host Monokuma!” The stuffed bear appeared on screen and did an overly dramatic bow. “Now that you’ve all been informed it’s time for the main event to begin. A 25 student large killing game!”</p><p> </p><p>“K-killing game?!” Seteth stuttered “But Flayn’s trapped in there!”</p><p> </p><p>“And so are my students…” Byleth growled.</p><p> </p><p>“As per usual we’ve taken a group of good friends and classmates and wiped their memories clean! To participate in a killing game meant to spread despair worldwide!”</p><p> </p><p>“Despair worldwide?” Hanneman mused “Does that mean that this is being shown all across Fodlan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more concerned about wiping their memories… is such a thing truly possible?”</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes’ Rhea thought idly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like this psycho wants to start a war.” Jeralt snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Now Blade Breaker while war is quite despairful it’s a bit too cliche for my tastes.” Everyone was shocked as the bear responded to Jeralt “Hopefully you’ll all get to feel true despair in the very… very near future!”</p><p> </p><p>Prologue </p><p>Revelations</p><p> </p><p>I awoke in darkness. Nothingness as far as I could see I slowly got up from the ground and took a look around. It looked like she was still in her room but… no it was different. One quick look out the window told her she was at ground level. “Huh? Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl rubbed her head in confusion and took another look around the room. It was certainly specified to her tastes things she made and the plants she tended to care for. “Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?” Silence was my only answer. And I was determined not to move, at least for now the room seemed safe.</p><p> </p><p>*Knock-knock*</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaahhh!” The girl fell on the floor as someone started to bang on the door to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me!” The voice on the other side was incredibly sweet and patient. A stark contrast to the voice that normally knocked on her door “Is anyone else in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Stealing up all of her courage the girl went and opened the door a crack. </p><p> </p><p>(Most who knew her would find this action strange but she didn’t think anything of it.)</p><p> </p><p>On the other side was a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair and a black hat. “Oh hello there, I’ll be honest I was expecting anyone to answer. I’ve just been checking all the dorms as I went.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the dorms? Wait… who are you and… where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well as for the where I’m not quite sure.” The brown haired girl took off her hat and placed it on her chest “Last thing I remember was falling asleep at home and then all of a sudden I ended up here. As for who…” she gave a grin and plopped the hat back on her head “My name is Dorothea Arnault the <b>Ultimate Songstress</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh I’ve heard of you! You ran an opera company back in Enbarr right? Rumor has it that you took center stage and rose in popularity so quickly that the company had no choice but to forgo ownership lest you leave and run them out of business.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea laughed “I see my reputation precedes me. What about you? Could I get your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…” the girl looked away embarrassed “My name is Bernadetta Varley I’m the uh… <b>Ultimate Shut In</b>… b-but you can call me Bernie if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Shut In?” Dorothea questioned “What on earth did you do to get a title like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I don’t remember…” Bernie admitted “I know that I spent a lot of time in my room taking care of plants, and making stuffed toys, and embroidering but… I can’t really remember why I was always up there…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s certainly strange!” Dorothea said shocked “I remember everything about myself so vividly! Well up to being brought here I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is it just us here?” Bernie asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt it now that I found you here. I woke up just upstairs and checked every dorm until I got to this one. But due to the size of this place I highly doubt there aren’t at least a few others.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well in that case…” Bernie steeled her nerves and left the room “We should go and try to find everyone else right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea smiles “Yes that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>The duo walked down the dorm rooms and to their surprise immediately ran into somebody else. “Oh hello there.” This time they ran into a silver haired boy looking at a building with a white tarp strewn over it.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea raised an eyebrow “That’s a weird building.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is.” The boy sighed “I was hoping to get a look inside but I couldn’t find an entrance anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need an entrance?” Bernie asked</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I should introduce myself. My name is Ashe Ubert, I’ve put those days behind me but I was once known as the <b>Ultimate Thief</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Thief?!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed sheepishly “Yeah I stole all sorts of stuff, from all sorts of people, nobles in Leister, merchants of Embarr, once even the very King of Faerghus.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… really impressive.” Bernadetta said shocked “But Wait… if you were given an Ultimate title you had to of been caught right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right Lord Lonato caught me in the act but ended up pitying me and allowed me to stay with him.” Ashe explained. He then frowned deep in thought “But then of course I woke up here with no memory of how I arrived. I hope that everyone back home is okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we all hope the same…” Dorothea whispered.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Bernie did not have the same sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Ashe Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Greenhouse</p><p> </p><p>The Greenhouse was every bit as wonderful as Bernadetta had hoped it would be. With all different types of flowers on display (even carnivorous ones!) It also contained two other people. The first being a man in a blue uniform and blond hair and the second a darker skinned individual with white hair in a small ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there!” Dorothea happily greeted</p><p> </p><p>The blond man jumped at the sudden voice while the other ignored it in favor of caring for the flowers. “Ah hello there! I wasn’t expecting to meet anyone else here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither was I!” Bernie responded “But so far y-your the fourth and fifth person we’ve found. A-and we haven’t been looking for long… I’m Bernadetta… b-by the way…”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Dimitri Blaiddyd.” Dimitri said with a bow “I am known as the <b>Ultimate Prince</b> but personally I don’t think I’m all too deserving of the title.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! The Prince Dimitri?! I cannot even begin to believe how they captured you from the castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is most peculiar isn’t it.” The Duscirian man said as he stood to stand next to his liege “That out of all the people in the castle they chose only to take the Ultimate Prince and the <b>Ultimate Servent</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“So your both Ultimates?” Bernie asked “Does that mean everyone here is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely… my name is Dedue Molinaro, if it wasn’t clear the man I serve is Prince Dimitri.”</p><p> </p><p>“A songstress, a shut-in, a prince, a thief, and a servant, what an interesting group of people that have gathered together…”</p><p> </p><p>“And not by choice either…” Dimitri all but growled “I hope we can get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Dedue Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Fishing Pond</p><p> </p><p>Bernie and Dorothea has gone their separate ways after meeting Dimitri and Dedue, the Songstress wanting to explore the second floor of the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Bernie looked off at the wide open pond “All of this space is just for fishing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful isn’t it?” A green haired girl approached with a fishing rod in her hand. “I had found a rod in that old shack and was hoping to do a spot of fishing myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Fishing? Now? Aren’t you more concerned with how we got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes of course!” The girl exclaimed “But that’s what you all are for correct? You all can explore while I fish!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Well I guess that’s one way to look at things…’</p><p> </p><p>“Oh how rude of me!” The girl realized “I haven’t introduced myself! My name is Flayn though sadly I can’t seem to remember my Ultimate talent at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t remember your talent?!” Bernie said shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the truth… I can clearly remember having one, but as for what the talent itself entails I’m afraid I have no clue.” Flayn sulked “But that’s when I thought a bit of fishing might help to jog my memory!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird…” Bernie mused “Because I can remember my talent but not how I got it…”</p><p> </p><p>It was Flayn’s turn to be surprised “Do you think that maybe our missing memories are connected?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could be…” Though forced memory loss wasn’t the kind of thing Bernie wanted to consider.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that won’t do.” Flayn huffed “I’m going to get to fishing so I can remember enough for the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh don’t think that’s how it works…” Bernie weakly countered. But at that point Flayn has already left for the pier.</p><p> </p><p>Flayn Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Dining Hall</p><p> </p><p>When Bernie entered the Dining hall she was not expecting there to be such a commotion. “Agh! What is this?! Such a big building and not a single chef!” A big burly blond haired man was panicking near what seemed to be some sort of kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine Rapheal…” a kid with glasses and a bowl cut tried to calm him down… “I’m sure someone will come here eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You must be having patience” The third person was a girl with magenta hair tied into a long ponytail and an eye tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>“U-um hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh greetings! I was unaware anyone else was here!” The girl said excitedly “My name is Petra Macneary, Princess of Brigid. I am also being called the <b>Ultimate Foreigner</b>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Foreigner?” Bernie took another look at Petra and realized that she clearly wasn’t from Fodlan. The features were a bit different and the hairstyle was very exotic. All of that considered her understanding of the language was impressive.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! As the Princess of Brigid I have come to Fodlan to strengthen our relations… however things have not been going well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? You seem likable enough…” Bernie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“And it is giving me great gratitude ah! And I feel a great amount of gratitude for that but it seems that some are unable to let go of the past.” Petra said dourly “Oh! But everyone I’ve met so far has ha- been very kind!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thank you for saying that Petra.” The kid with a bowl cut and his burly friend turned around with a look of pure joy on the burly man’s face. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation. My name is Ignatz Victor the <b>Ultimate Artist</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Rapheal Kirsten the <b>Ultimate Consumer</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consumer? What’s that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it means I can eat a whole lot, real fast.” Rapheal laughed “Back at my home village I was the undefeated champ at any sort of eating contest we could come up with. Be it a festival, fair, carnival, whatever!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Aren’t those all the same thing though…’ Bernie thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I also had surprise!” Petra said “With a build like his I would expect the Ultimate Lifter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Well I have to keep in shape no point in all that eating if I’m just gonna get fat.” Rapheal explained “But my talent is nothing compared to Ignatz here! You should see some of the things he’s drawn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rapheal I-“ Ignatz had a heavy blush “It’s not that good I promise you… the talent committee probably chose me on accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww come on Ignatz! Just go and show them!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very curious as well Ignatz.” Petra joined in “I would be liking to see something from the Ultimate Artist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…” Ignatz relented and handed his sketchbook over to Bernie “Just don’t expect too much alright…”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie opened the sketchbook and gasped at it’s contents. Inside was a beautiful sketch of a woman clad in robes reaching out to the sun. It looked both fantastical and realistic at the same time. “Th-this is incredible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are having much skill! Er… that is to say you have a lot of skill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh your just saying that…”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! You're super talented!” Rapheal encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Bernie smiled “Well it’s good to see that at least some of us aren’t complete strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Ignatz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It just seems that you and Rapheal were already acquainted.” Petra explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Rapheal laughed “Nah me and Ignatz here actually only met today.”</p><p> </p><p>(For everyone outside that was the first big red flag)</p><p> </p><p>PetraFriendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Rapheal Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entrance Hall</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the inhabitants of this place were quickly proving that the quiet bunch that Bernie met earlier was the exception and not the norm. Because just like the Dining Hall she could hear people talking quite loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“This is just… ridiculous!” Bernie could see an orange haired man complain to his purple haired companion. What was so strange was as annoyed as both parties were they were at the same time properly drinking tea.</p><p> </p><p>“The resources that must be necessary to pull a stunt like this off is simply too large to have been amassed naturally.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the fact that we’re both Ultimates is a bit strange as well…” the orange haired boy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… sorry for interrupting but…” Bernie said quietly</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Both men jumped up out of their seats “My apologizes we should have greeted you sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes a beauty such as yourself should only receive the most humble of hospitalities.” The purple haired man bowed “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lorenz Glouster the <b>Ultimate Poet</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh a poet? I’ve written a bit of poetry in my spare time actually…” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I simply must take a look at it!” Lorenz said enthusiastically “For in a cold hallowed hall, I may have dropped the ball, For there is still light, At the end of it all.” He brought a hand to his mouth and chuckled a bit “Please take that as a sample of what I’m capable of. Now Ferdinand I believe this is when you introduce yourself is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an invalid Lorenz.” Ferdinand sighed “Well as you just heard my name is Ferdinand Aegir I am what’s known as the <b>Ultimate Brewer </b>for my tea is known all across Fodlan. Now how about yourself? May you grace us with an introduction?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Bernadetta Varley the Ultimate Shut in but please call me Bernie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Shut In?” Ferdinand inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it just means that I prefer to be locked up in my own room…” Bernie frowned “Honestly aside from that I don’t remember all that much about how I got the title.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I suppose we should add memory loss to this growing list of Mysteries. As well as how we got to Hope’s Peak Monastery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope’s Peak?! Like the scouting group for Ultimates?” Bernadetta asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The very same, I often had to specially deliver my brews here so I was easily able to recognize it.” Ferdinand answered.</p><p> </p><p>“But even still if they wanted to gather Ultimates together a letter would have sufficed.” Lorenz huffed “This all seems a bit too strange in my opinion… especially with what we found outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Outside?”</p><p> </p><p>“By the marketplace… though it might be best if you just went and saw it for yourself.” Ferdinand suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Lorenz Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Marketplace</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this is bad! This is so very very very bad!” As Bernadetta stepped outside her main focus wasn’t on the orange haired girl panicking next to her, although she might have joined her if she hadn’t been shocked into silence. Surrounding the entirety of the Monastery was a transparent dome that seemed unwilling to show even the slightest hint of breaking despite the efforts of a pink haired girl down in the market.</p><p> </p><p>“S-so we really are trapped here then…” Bernie shuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t expect to find anyone else here!” The orange haired girl exclaimed “Though I guess after finding those two proper weirdos and the girl at the stable and Hilda down there I should have figured there would have been people all over. Ah! I completely forgot about my own introduction! I’m Annette Dominic, the <b>Ultimate Lyricist</b>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really!” Bernie said “Well then you should meet Dorothea she’s the Ultimate Songstress so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no I couldn’t!” Annette said embarrassed “I couldn’t possibly hope to write something for the Ultimate Songstress, b-besides she’s an opera singer anyways so she wouldn’t like the stupid little jingles I write.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… well if you're sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Annette you should have told me someone else came by!” The pink haired girl seemed to have forgone trying to break the barrier to the outside to instead go and talk to her and Annette. “My name is Hilda Goneril and I’m the Ultimate Delicate Flower so…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s lying” Annette interrupted “Her real talent is the <b>Ultimate Artisan</b> she makes all sorts of accessories to sell all across Fodlan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annette…” Hilda whined “Why did you have to tell her that?”</p><p> </p><p>‘I mean with the way you threw that cart at the barrier there was no way I was going to believe you were just some delicate flower anyways.’</p><p> </p><p>“Awww this is the worst! I bet you Marianne wouldn’t have ruined everything like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marianne?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’s the girl I mentioned earlier the one at the stable… you should probably go see her.” Annette pointed to the sulking Hilda “I doubt that she wants to talk much anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Annette Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Hilda Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Stable</p><p> </p><p>True to Annette’s word there was a girl at the stables talking to the horses. “Hello there…” Bernie called out “Are you Marianne?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um… yes I am…” Marianne turned away from the horse but kept her eyes planted firmly on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Neither one wanted to continue the conversation much, with Marianne not thinking she has anything of interest to say and Bernie just feeling uncomfortable meeting all these new people (For a reason she can’t quite understand. She’s met plenty of people in the past hasn’t she?)</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Marianne decided to break the ice but not by much. “M-my name is Marianne Edmond and I’m the <b>Ultimate Lucky Student</b>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Lucky Student? Oh! I’ve heard about those! You get chosen to attend Hope’s Peak through some kind of lottery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it was because of my incredible bad luck that we all ended up getting trapped here…” Marianne agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Bad luck?” Bernie asked “But I thought you just said you were the Ultimate Lucky Student…”</p><p> </p><p>“And now we’re all trapped here at Hope’s Peak Monastery… my bad luck ended up getting not only myself but the rest of you trapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an awfully dour way to look at things…” Bernie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been that way for almost my whole life…” Marianne muttered “Everything seems to go wrong as long as I’m around so… you should probably just leave me be.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie tried to get her to open up but she was adamant in her stance and so she had no choice but to leave her be for now.</p><p> </p><p>Marianne Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Knight’s Hall</p><p> </p><p>The Knight’s hall much like the rest of the Monastery was in anything but a peaceful state. “Can you both get out of my way?!” A blue haired male with the most antagonistic looking eyes Bernie had ever seen snarled at the two other occupants of the room. The first being a female with golden blond hair who looked almost equally as annoyed with the room’s third occupant. A ginger haired male with a cocky smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on what’s just one time out for tea huh? We can even say it was just between friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I said to knock it off!” The blond girl sighed “Honestly can’t you just take care of him for me so I can be out of your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it your own damn self.” The swordsman growled.</p><p> </p><p>“With what weapon?! The blond countered “I can see a blade by his belt and I have nothing! What do you suppose I do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now now this doesn’t have to resort to violence.” The ginger assured “See another beauty has arrived to back me up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Er um… please don’t…” Bernie silently pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Great more people…” the swordsman growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really want to waste your time…” Bernie said quietly “I’m just looking around seeing how many people are stuck here… so far I’ve found seventeen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seventeen?!” The girl gasped “I thought four of us was odd enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“And unless I’m mistaken we all just so happen to be Ultimates.” The ginger concludes.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh your an Ultimate too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone that I’ve met so far has been…” Bernie answered “I-I’m Bernadetta Varley the Ultimate Shut-In…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well good to meet you Bernadetta. I’m Sylvain Gautier, also known as the <b>Ultimate Flirt</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a title you should just be floundering around…” the girl sighed in exasperation “Well whatever just so you know I’m Ingrid Galatea the <b>Ultimate Knight </b>I’ve been in service of prince Dimitri for many years now. Me and my Pegasus make a near unstoppable team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knight Huh?” The swordsman growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m quite the fan of those prim and proper types.” Sylvain said suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait did you say Dimitri!” Bernie realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I swore to serve prince Dimitri until the day I die. It’s my duty as a knight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sylvain asked “You aren’t looking for any kind of partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not from the likes of you!” Ingrid spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was about to say… that I met with Dimitri and Dedue over at the greenhouse if you're looking for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh Dedue…” Ingrid growled “Fine, I’ll have to consult with his highness about the situation anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Ingrid! Wait up!” Sylvain called out.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Those two are… a bit much…” Bernie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that.” The swordsmen gruffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting rid of them I mean. It was getting hard to focus. My name is Felix Fraldarius the <b>Ultimate Swordsman</b>. Even men such as the legendary Roanoa have fallen to my prowess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s incredibly impressive! Roanoa was the Ultimate Swordsman before you wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix let out a fond grin at the memory “He was a worthy adversary. And one I hope to face again. Which is why I need to train if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right I’ll let you get to it then…”</p><p> </p><p>Felix Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Reception Hall</p><p> </p><p>“Halt who goes there!” This time Bernie was assaulted right when she entered the Reception hall and didn’t have to start the conversation for once either. Of course being provoked by a black haired man with a scary looking face wasn’t the best way to start either.</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert back away from her right now.” His white haired companion sighed “She clearly isn’t the one who placed us here so there’s no reason to act so hostile.”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies your majesty.” Hubert bowed “I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty?” Bernie asked “So there are two members of royalty trapped here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two members of royalty? And what do you mean trapped?” The royal asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a barrier surrounding all of Hope’s Peak.” Bernie explained “And nothing seems to be able to break through it. As for the other royal I believe he’s the Ultimate Prince. Dimitri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah a school of Ultimates I see… though the captive part has me concerned I think I’m starting to piece together this little mystery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Um… that’s good…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please ignore Hubert he gets a rise out of scaring people.” The white haired woman explained “My name is Edelgard Hresveld and I’m know as the <b>Ultimate Experiment</b> as for why… I’d rather not get into the details.”</p><p> </p><p>‘An experiment? With a title and expression like that I don’t think I want to know.’</p><p> </p><p>“Her majesty has endured a great deal of hardships so if you could stop with the inquiries it would be appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert it’s fine.” Edelgard scolded “More importantly you said something about Dimitri being here as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right… Prince Dimitri, his servant Dedue, and his knight Ingrid…”</p><p> </p><p>“Only the Ultimates then…” Hubert mused “Whoever orchestrated this mass kidnapping sure thought it through. To infiltrate two of the royal capitals and gather Ultimates from all across Fodlan in the span of a single night…”</p><p> </p><p>“It really does seem impossible for just one person…” Bernie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s most likely the work of some powerful agency. Perhaps a group that wishes to dispose of anyone who could be considered a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t see what they’d want with the Ultimate Shut In… or the Ultimate Flirt, or even the Ultimate Lyricist or Songstress in that case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm curious indeed…” Hubert let out a chuckle “As for myself I can quite clearly see why they would want to be rid of the <b>Ultimate Serpent</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serpent?!” Bernie took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“They wanted to give him the title of the Ultimate Schemer but Hubert all but demanded to be given a more sinister title.” Edelgard explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Personally I find it much more fitting.”</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Hubert Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Cathedral</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should have expected the Hope’s Peak Monastery to have an impressive Cathedral…” impressive may have been an understatement for the monster of a building that lay before her. Though she didn’t remember the goddess looking like a Monochrome stuffed bear…</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Hope’s Peak would allow such vandalism to go unpunished!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie jumped as a white haired girl walked up next to her and started complaining. “I-it is a bit strange… when would anyone have the time to do all of this though?”</p><p> </p><p>“The windows aren’t the only thing to worry about you know. That barrier would have taken forever to invoke and the Monastery staff must have been removed with mass teleportation. Maybe in the future you could stand to look at the bigger picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry about that…” ‘She doesn’t need to act so hostile…’</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh whatever…” the white haired girl sighed “My name is Lysithea Ordelia the <b>Ultimate Study</b> I get top marks in every class every time. Most college professors are jealous of my wealth of knowledge.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're in college?!” She wasn’t even in college and she was much older than her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you give me that face! I’m not just some child you know!” Lysithea spat “Honestly I give you all of my achievements and all anyone cares about is my age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine…” Lysithea said calming down “Yes you probably are older than me. But my intelligence isn’t yours to suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I guess that was a bit rude of me…” Bernie admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I accept your apology.” Lysithea said “Just be more careful in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysithea Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>“Of course…” Bernie slowly skunk away from the prodigious girl and went further into the chapel to find another girl with light hair praying. Bernie decided not to interrupt her and instead sat next to her on the pew. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until the girl stopped praying.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much for waiting.” The girl smiled “I couldn’t stop mid prayer but I also didn’t want to ignore you so I shortened it.”</p><p> </p><p>‘I was here for a half an hour… how in the world is that the shortened version?’</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably introduce myself. I’m Mercedes Martritz, the <b>Ultimate Priestess</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess that’s to be expected…” Bernie joked.</p><p> </p><p>Mercedes laughed “Yes I’m often told that I tend to get a bit out of hand. But I feel that the goddess deserves every bit of my gratitude.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-of course!” ‘Even though I never go to sermons… or mass… or even pray…’</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you agree! The church has taken care of me ever since I was a child. So I very much believe that the goddess is watching over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the only reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! The church always gives to those in times of need. It’s because the goddess always gives to her believers. Any strife you face is just a test for you to gain more faith! And overcoming any challenge is due to the goddess granting you the strength and will to push onwards!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Your making it sound like a cult!’ Bernie shuddered at the uncomfortable nature of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I'm getting carried away again…” Mercedes sighed “If this is truly the Hope’s Peak Monastery I’ll have to do better at making people believe… Perhaps some sweets will help me change your mind!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Sweets do sound tempting… ah Bernie what are you saying?! You have to keep searching the school!’ “M-maybe later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course!” Mercedes said kindly “After all it’s not true faith unless you choose to believe. Forcing you would achieve nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mercedes Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Second Floor</p><p> </p><p>When Bernadetta reaches the second floor the first thing she noticed was a tan skinned man leaning against the wall deep in thought. “U-umm hello!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there” he said charismatically “I was kind of hoping that it was just the four of us trapped here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you and everyone else…” Bernie jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way just how many people have you found already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Well there’s me, Dorothea, Ashe, Dimitri, Dedue, Petra, Ignatz, Rapheal, Edelgard, Hubert, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Flayn, Ferdinand, Lorenz, Marianne, Hilda, Annette, Lysithea, and Mercedes, so when you include the two of us that makes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty two… and then there’s three more up here so that makes twenty five. The standard size for a class here at the monastery.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you think that Hope’s Peak gathered us here? But then why bother trapping us?” Bernie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that Hope’s Peak did this.” The Almyran man explained “But it’s something to keep in mind. “Also in case you're wondering my name is Claude Riegan the <b>Ultimate Tactician</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“A tactician Huh? Then you’ll find a way out for sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh… that’s what I was thinking about now actually. This barrier has to have some kind of source. Most likely the mastermind behind this whole situation. We take them out, we can take out the barrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point!” Bernie smiled “Were already one step closer to escape!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh I wish…” Claude sighed “That was the easy part…”</p><p> </p><p>Claude Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Faculty Office</p><p> </p><p>Following Claude’s directions Bernie entered the faculty office to find a girl with orange hair complaining loudly. “I can’t believe this! I’m kidnapped and taken to Captain Jersalt’s workplace and the man is nowhere to be seen! Argh! This is the worst!”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Jeralt…” Bernie whispered… the name sounded familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the? Oh hey!” Leonie’s grouchy mood from before seemed to completely vanish “You didn’t see any of that did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie shook her head no but the look on her face must have betrayed her because Leonie sighed miserably. “Damn it I wanted to make a good first impression on everyone…” she took a deep breath “Sorry about that, my name’s Leonie Pinelli the <b>Ultimate Mercenary</b>. Need anything done or anyone killed and I’ll take care of it. For an ample fee of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“A mercenary huh.... oh! Is that why you were looking for Jeralt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeralt the Blade Breaker he was the Ultimate Mercenary before becoming captain of the Hope’s Defenders, the knighting regime here at Hope's Peak. I was hoping to get a chance to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You’ve never met him before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish…” Leonie sighed wistfully “Meeting him in person has always been a dream of mine… er! There I go running my mouth again… this is why people always call me the Ultimate Fan girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Leonie Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Library</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Linhardt we’re freakin trapped here and all you're concerned about is taking a nap?!” A man with short blue hair was yelling at his green haired companion.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why you’re so concerned about the dealings of a stranger.” The green haired man grumbled sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Agh! Because you're smarter than me and I already tried punching through that barrier thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to punch it?” Bernadetta asked as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah! I mean I’m Caspar Bergliez the <b>Ultimate Wrestler </b>I figured if anyone here could brute force their way through that wall it would be me.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense…” Bernie nodded “Wait the Caspar Bergliez?! You're pretty much a legend back where I’m from!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really?!” Caspar seemed super excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I don’t live too far away from the city you’re from. So I heard all about your accomplishments.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow it’s the same with Linhardt here!” Caspar pointed but noticed that he was asleep. “Ack come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie laughed despite herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… well anyways he’s Linhardt Herving the <b>Ultimate Scholar</b>. Not that he seems willing to do anything too scholarly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I can see that…”</p><p> </p><p>Caspar Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt Friendship Fragment ⅙</p><p> </p><p>Bing Bong Ding Dong</p><p> </p><p>Bernadetta, Caspar, and even Linhardt took a look at their surroundings after the announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“Upupupupupu!” The nauseatingly cheery voice came from all around them. “Sorry to keep you all waiting! I’m sure you all must be very confused about what’s going on! Please head to the cathedral at your earliest convenience. That is to say… <b>immediately</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- don’t like the sound of that…” Caspar said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“And you shouldn’t.” Linhardt got up more attentive than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah we should go…” Bernie left the library down to the cathedral. Unaware that no answers would await her there.</p><p> </p><p>Only Despair</p><p> </p><p>Cathedral</p><p> </p><p>“22, 23, 24, and you make 25.” Hubert said referring to Bernadetta who was the last to enter the cathedral. “I wonder what could be the purpose of gathering all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing 25 Ultimates in one place truly is an extraordinary experience!” Flayn said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt we’ll get to revel in this moment for long.” Dimitri said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s best not to think about it?” Sylvain winked “Go out for some tea instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d really rather not…” Dorothea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t even give my tea to a man like you.” Ferdinand declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh how noble of you.” Dorothea said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you children calm down?” Ingrid said annoyed “Don’t we have more important things to worry about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes like the reason we’ve all been summoned here.” Lysithea agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more worried about the barrier!” Hilda whined “Nothing’s ever going to break that!”</p><p> </p><p>“For real…” Caspar muttered “No matter what I did I couldn’t even put a dent in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think you could break that barrier with just your fists?” Linhardt sighed drowsily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you idiots stop bickering?” Felix growled “Don’t you see that there’s a bigger issue here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Like where’s all the people!” Annette agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did they find twenty five Ultimates from all across Fodlan and why us twenty five in particular…” Claude continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is all the food in the dining hall left out when the chefs are all gone...” Rapheal muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Er… I think the fact that all the merchant stalls are left unattended is the more pressing issue Rapheal…” Ignatz said.</p><p> </p><p>“Also where did that voice come from?” Edelgard asked “We all heard it but the Monastery is so large. It couldn’t possibly have come from a single source.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone I have confidence that everything will be explained soon.” Petra tried to reassure them.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry everyone I’m sure this is somehow my fault…” Marianne apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“No your just as much of a victim as us Marianne.” Ashe reassured “No need to be so down on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I don’t think that’s healthy behavior.” Dedue agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“A-alright…” Marianne muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you two just made things worse…” Lorenz sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone shut up!” Leonie yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What’s the matter?” Mercedes asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look up there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then you lot are more attentive then I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment all the lights went off and we all stared at the front of the cathedral. When the glass portrait of the Monochrome bear shattered to reveal… Well the same Monochrome bear. “Upupupupu! I thought I was hidden pretty well behind the glass there. But you still found me!”</p><p> </p><p>“What in the world…” Bernie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Monastery and the one in charge of your Killing School Life. Monokuma!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this?” Felix growled</p><p> </p><p>“A freakin teddy bear really? And it wants us to believe it’s the headmaster?” Caspar asked dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is an absurd world we live in.” Hubert mused “Though this has to be one of the weirder things in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more concerned about the other thing it said…” Annette muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this Killing School Life you mentioned? I think we deserve to know that much.” Claude said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah” Monokuma said bored.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah?!” Sylvain stuttered “You’re the one who brought it up what do you mean nah?!”</p><p> </p><p>“For once I agree with him. You can’t lead with such an absurd statement and then not follow up on it!” Ingrid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“What a pain this is all turning out to be…” Linhardt yawned</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you really not going to elaborate?” Bernie stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Puhu-puhuhuhuhu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great now it’s laughin at us!” Leonie growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s not because of you.” Monokuma sighed wistfully “I just can’t believe I messed up the big reveal like that. Let me amend that now. I want you 25 Ultimate students to participate in the largest killing game I’ve ever had the pleasure of hosting!”</p><p> </p><p>“K-killing game…” Bernie said again shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell would we ever agree to that?!” Rapheal roared.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You don’t wanna do it?” Monokuma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?!” Ferdinand stuttered “Of course we don’t want to do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you already know there’s no way out of here right?” Monokuma said “And seeing as I’m the only one who can take down the barrier…”</p><p> </p><p>“All we have to do is kill you.” Felix said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure… just kill the 123,110,378 Monokuma’s I’ve got stashed away in the school I’m sure that will work out for you. All of which are willing and able to explode and kill you on sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that many?” Lysithea said shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible…” but even the mighty Dedue seemed shaken by the declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don’t HAVE to kill…” Monokuma said offhandedly “Forcing you would take the fun out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun?” Dimitri said lifelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course! I want to give you all a chance. True despair can only be felt when hope is crushed to pieces. And in order for there to be hope I have to give you a chance.” Monokuma explained.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but how are we even supposed to do this?” Ignatz asked “We don’t have any weapons and most of us don’t have much skill with fighting at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us can even use magic…” Lysithea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me your all considering killing!” Petra gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no of course not!” Ignatz defended.</p><p> </p><p>“We need information.” Edelgard explained “What do you say bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Monokuma asked “Of course you won’t get weapons! This is a sophisticated killing game! Punctuated by the Class Trial system!”</p><p> </p><p>“Class trials?” Claude asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The main premise is quite simple. If someone ends up dead, in anyway except from sickness, a class trial will be held. In the trial the blackened will have a battle of wits against the spotless classmates. After the evidence has been presented and a verdict has been met. It’ll be voting time. If the majority is correct I’m guessing who dunnit. Only the blackened student will be punished but if you get it wrong… I’ll punish all the spotless students instead! And the blackened gets to leave the monastery.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the point isn’t just to kill we have to then convince the others of our innocence.” Hubert mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one question…” Flayn said weakly “What do you mean by punishment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s just execution.” Monokuma said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Execution?!” Hilda gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“If you commit a crime you are punished for it. That’s the most basic rule of society.” Monokuma explained “But because this is a killing game the punishment for murder is a bit more… permanent.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is so… messed up…” Caspar growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and don’t you worry about the method. Bludgeoning, stabbing, poison, drowning, burning, electrocution, whatever you want! Even accidents are murder in this killing game. So don’t get caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is absurd!” Lorenz yelled</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to kill based on your whims!” Leonie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to think of myself as a better man than that.” Ashe agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“This really is just my luck…” Marianne said dourly “I’m sorry if you weren’t trapped here with me this wouldn’t be happening…”</p><p> </p><p>“This is… even the most heartbreaking tragedies don’t start off this cruel…” Dorothea said </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure this is all a lie…” Sylvain laughed “A terrible terrible joke.”</p><p> </p><p>A joke… I wish this was a joke. But the looks on everyone’s faces proved me wrong. This was no joke. This was real. And all we had to fear</p><p> </p><p>Was each other</p><p> </p><p>Outside the Monastery</p><p> </p><p>Everyone outside was left speechless by the display.</p><p> </p><p>“They all acted so… different.” Catherine said finally breaking the ever present silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen Bernadetta so sociable.” Byleth agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“They all seemed to embrace this idea that they’re these Ultimates Monokuma was looking for.” Jeralt grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“And what was with Lysithea saying there was no magic.” Manuela asked “I mean Lysithea of all people said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid acting like they were strangers, Caspar and Linhardt, and Rapheal and Ignatz as well.” Hanneman mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Then Alois said the thing that was secretly on everyone’s minds.</p><p> </p><p>“And when did Bernadetta get an ahoge?”</p><p> </p><p>Prologue</p><p>Revelations END</p><p> </p><p>Surviving students 25/25</p><p> </p><p>Bernadetta Varley: Ultimate Shut In</p><p>Edelgard Hresvelg: Ultimate Experiment</p><p>Hubert Vestra: Ultimate Serpent</p><p>Caspar Bergliez: Ultimate Wrestler</p><p>Linhardt Herving: Ultimate Scholer</p><p>Petra Macneary: Ultimate Foreigner</p><p>Dorothea Arnault: Ultimate Songstress</p><p>Ferdinand Aegir: Ultimate Brewer</p><p>Dimitri Blaiddyd: Ultimate Prince</p><p>Dedue Morinaro: Ultimate Servent</p><p>Mercedes Martritz: Ultimate Priestess</p><p>Annette Dominic: Ultimate Lyricist</p><p>Ashe Ubert: Ultimate Thief</p><p>Felix Fraldarius: Ultimate Swordsman</p><p>Sylvain Gautier: Ultimate Flirt</p><p>Ingrid Galatea: Ultimate Knight</p><p>Claude Riegan: Ultimate Tactician</p><p>Hilda Goneril: Ultimate Artisan</p><p>Marianne Edmund: Ultimate Lucky Student</p><p>Ignatz Victor: Ultimate Artist</p><p>Rapheal Kirsten: Ultimate Consumer</p><p>Leonie Pinelli: Ultimate Mercenary</p><p>Lorenz Glouster: Ultimate Poet</p><p>Lysithea Ordelia: Ultimate Study</p><p>Flayn: Ultimate ???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question of the week: How many students do you think are going to survive the killing game? And which students are they going to be. I’m honestly curious to know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Radiant Dawn Daily Life 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Because the last chapter had a lot of name dropping I kept as a third person limited POV but now that all the names have been ‘revealed’ I’m going to be switching over to first person. It just seems more natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radiant Dawn Daily Life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma left us there in the Cathedral and silently we all returned to our rooms. There was nothing else to do. There was nothing else to say. And the suspicion in everyone’s eyes said the same thing. What if they kill me? Or how can I kill them? It didn’t help that sitting next to my bed was a strange looking black and white tablet. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. I picked it up and took a look at the screen. There it displayed all the school rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School Regulations</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1. Students at the Monastery must be prepared to live there forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2. Once a murder takes place all surviving students must participate in a class trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3. If a blackened is exposed during a class trial they alone will be executed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4. If the blackened is not exposed all remaining students will be executed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5. If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6. The killing game will continue until only two students remain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7. Nighttime is from 10p.m. to 8 a.m. The dining hall, training grounds, and cathedral are closed at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8. Violence towards Monokuma is strictly prohibited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9. Monokuma will never directly commit a murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10. Your Monopads are very important items do not damage them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11. The body discovery announcement will play when three or more students discover a body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12. With minimal restrictions you are free to explore the campus at your discretion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>13. Students who violate these rules will be exterminated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>14. The headmaster may add new rules at any time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do we really have to do this?” I asked myself. There was just no way right? Killing each other, just to escape… it was absurd right? I sighed there was no point in thinking about it now. ‘I should just… head off to sleep I suppose.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ding dong bing bong </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem! Headmaster Monokuma of Hope’s Peak Monastery has an announcement to make! It is now 8a.m. Get ready for another wonderful day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… in the world was that?” I got out of bed and looked back at that strange device, the monopod and saw Monokuma’s ugly mug smiling back. I cringed but still stuck it in my pocket for safe keeping. “I was kind of hoping this would all be a dream… but I guess that would be a bit too much to hope for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock knock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” I got up out of bed “Who’s that?” Slumping over time the door I opened it to find a smiling Dorothea looking patiently at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello Bern.” She said “I was actually just about to get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me? For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well apparently Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude all met up last night and decided that we should meet in the dining hall. They said something about forging bonds with everyone so that nobody would be tempted to kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea! But wait… are we really going to be able to get everyone to show up?” ‘It didn’t seem like Felix or Lysithea would be very okay with a sudden mass meeting like this…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s all fine.” Dorothea shrugged off “Ingrid was able to get any of the more difficult people out of their rooms. And Felix agreed after being promised a spar with Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he seems like the kinda guy who would be up for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I should get going.” Dorothea sighed “More people to find and places to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right of course!” I smiled back but couldn’t help but be nervous… what if something happened… I shook my head ‘You can’t think like that Bernie! You just need to believe in everyone else.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly she got changed into one of the uniforms provided for her and ran off towards the dining hall. Where coincidentally she ran into Linhardt. “Hmm… I assume you're heading over to the dining hall as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh oh yeah!” I nodded “I mean if everyone here were to become friends we wouldn’t be tempted right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps…” Linhardt yawned “But then again it’s completely possible someone might be willing to betray your trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s a terrible way to look at things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but it’s also a realistic way.” Linhardt sighed “I hope that no murders do occur but I also have no plan of entrusting any of you with my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said I might as well head over to the Dining hall. Lest Caspar decide to drag me by force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” ‘He’s a bit negative but what he’s saying makes sense… whatever! There’s still no reason to be doubting everyone already!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dining Hall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I first entered almost everyone was already there. With only Dorothea and a few others missing. We all sat in silence until she arrived with Sylvain and Hilda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that everyone?” Dimitri asked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“22, 23, 24, 25.” Yup looks like it.” Claude grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we should begin.” Edelgard said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh begin what?” Leonie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A group meeting!” Dimitri declared “In order to strengthen our bonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strengthen our bonds?” Felix spat “Please if someone here wants to leave it won’t matter how many bonds they’ve made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the right way to look at this at all!” Ignatz cried “We need to be more positive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positivity is great but Felix has a point. What would this actually accomplish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a foe we can only defeat by banding together.” Hubert said “Therefore we all need to trust each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful idea!” Mercedes grinned “Maybe some group activities would lighten everyone’s spirits!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like an eating competition!” Rapheal suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or a concert!” Dorothea said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fighting tourney!” Caspar grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be too against that.” Felix admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t do all of that…” Dimitri said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not yet anyways.” Claude shrugged “For now we have other things to consider.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Annette asked “I mean aside from how to escape this place of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that is quite the pressing issue…” Ferdinand sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s also not something that we have the means to solve at the moment.” Lorenz said “Monokuma was quite clear that he was the only one who could remove the barrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but there’s no way he’s just some teddy bear right?” I asked “There has to be someone controlling him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like a mastermind?” Ashe pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linhardt yawned “A mastermind would make theoretical sense but considering all the preparation that went into this we have to think that Monokuma is acting on it’s own. Or more realistically whoever’s controlling it is doing so outside the barrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there truly is no hope for escape?” Flayn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we didn’t say that.” Claude assured “It’s just going to take some time to get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well unless someone decides to take the easy way…” Leonie said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t talk like that!” Annette whined “We don’t need a reminder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is a good thing to keep in mind.” Sylvain said “Just keep in mind that I promise to keep you all safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I’ll pass.” Ingrid sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly won’t.” Hilda smirked “If you’ll do everything for me that is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no thanks…” Sylvain declines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear goddess please grant me guidance during these trying times…” Marianne prayed silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh glorious goddess please grant us freedom…” Mercedes joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we really already resorted to praying?” Ashe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having faith is good but we need to escape on our own merit!” Ferdinand declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a knife in the back I bet…” Lysithea said snidely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I would never!” Ferdinand shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we discussing killing again?” Petra asked “Didn’t we all agree not to partake in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our word hardly means anything in this situation I’m afraid.” Hubert explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I am having understanding.” Petra nodded “Than I should be sleeping with a knife under my pillow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the sort of thing you should just admit too!” Caspar gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this is turning out to be quite the interesting turn of events…” Edelgard sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should discuss what we had initially called everyone here for.” Dedue suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show a little respect.” Ingrid snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine Dedue is right.” Dimitri said “First of all may I start with a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Your asking a question right after saying you were about to get started?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monokuma asked us to kill each other. Under these circumstances what does a group like ours need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An escape route.” Lysithea said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food, sleep, and a place to keep us in shape.” Rapheal suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we just need to work together?” Annette said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work together? This is a killing game moron. There is no together.” Felix said snidely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I think Annette is onto something.” Edelgard said “We need to work as a group in order to escape this place. Alone we stand no chance against this Monokuma creature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And every group needs a leader. Or we’ll in our case leaders.” Claude continued “Which is why we’ve decided that  starting today our ragtag group of Ultimates will be led by Princess Edelgard and Prince Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Wait you can’t just decide that without any input from the rest of us!” Lorenz argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am having agreement.” Petra said “If being royalty makes you both leaders then why aren’t I also in charge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m captain of a mercenary group back home. I’m pretty sure I’m more than fit for the job!” Leonie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I know you might not be the happiest about this arrangement but…” Dimitri said carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of you have the same levels of experience as my lady and the prince. We considered the consequences of such a decision and found this was the best possible outcome.” Hubert said coldly “If you have any complaints I’m afraid you’ll have to suck it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ended up silencing most of the opposing arguments. Even Lorenz sat back down obviously still not happy with the outcome however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in any case I think that should do it for today’s meeting…” Dimitri said “Everyone eat up and be careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down next to Annette and Dorothea and started to eat my breakfast. “S-so Dorothea…” Annette said awkwardly. “You said something about wanting to do a concert right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I did!” Dorothea agreed “But it seems that it might not be the best time for it. Besides without any actors there’s no way I could put on an opera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a regular song?” I suggested “Annette here is the Ultimate Lyricist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is she now.” Dorothea asked “Well that changes everything. We should all meet in my room in a few hours. I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… I couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you very much can.” Dorothea encouraged “Come on it would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Alright! I’ll be sure to be there!” Annette said cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about you Bern?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there too.” I said encouragingly ‘Even though I don’t know all that much about music…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a date.” Dorothea laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Free Time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing as there was still plenty of time before she had to meet with Dorothea I decided to take a bit of a walk around the Monastery. Finding myself down at the marketplace I ran into Ignatz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of hello Bernadetta I didn’t see you coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal Ignatz what are you doing down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that well me and Rapheal were guarding the Merchant stalls here.” Ignatz answered “But we got a bit hungry so he’s getting some stuff from the dining hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why do you need to guard the merchant stalls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take a look inside Bernadetta…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did as Ignatz asked and looked in the stall only to be surprised to find a multitude of weapons inside. Swords, spears, bows, axes, gauntlets, hammers, maces, you name it! “Wh-what in the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Similarly the stall over there has a bunch of poisons and antidotes, as well as armor and charms.” Ignatz continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems incredibly dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and even worse all the merchants that used to run these stalls will lose many valuable goods. I can’t help but worry for them.” Ignatz sulked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Those seem like some pretty weird priorities…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I probably should have mentioned earlier. Apparently both mine and Rapheal’s parents were Merchants. So we both know quite a bit about the business. Aside from keeping everyone here safe I also want to protect the goods of my fellow merchant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s really impressive Ignatz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you think so?” Ignatz blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! To know so much about the merchant business on top of being known as the Ultimate Artist… it must have taken quite a lot of time and effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes of course! I’m sketching, or painting, or sculpting almost daily to keep my skills sharp.” Ignatz nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask though… how did you become the Ultimate Artist Anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is…” Ignatz looked away uncomfortably. “I’m sorry but I’d rather not talk about that right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is it a sore subject?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really shouldn’t be but… it’s not something I like to share.” Ignatz admitted “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Report Card</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Page 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignatz seems to have a few self confidence issues but his willingness to help his fellow merchants is a good trait. Apparently he doesn’t like talking about how he got his talent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s Dorm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have been rude of me to just go and ditch Dorothea and Annette after I promised to go and help them which is why I was now standing outside of the Songstress’ dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Bern please come in!” Dorothea said happily “We were just about to get started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a second I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Annette accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even I managed to get here before you.” Mercedes laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What are you doing here Mercedes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I met Annie here out at the marketplace.” She explained “And when she told me about what the three of you were doing I thought we should make it a girl’s day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we wanted too but we could find Hilda or Petra, and it seems like everyone else is busy with something or other.” Annette sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not what we’re here for anyways. We’re just here to write some songs and have a good time.” Dorothea shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh do you have anything written down already Annie?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not really no…” Annette admitted “I thought that writing a new song would be best…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would it even be about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A valiant warrior defeating an evil beast and shattering the sky!” Annette declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annette you can’t just describe the situation we’re already in…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Huh? But I thought that it sounded like a good idea for a song…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah I guess it’s not the best idea huh?” Annette said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a wonderful idea Annie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we’re trying to keep our minds off the killing game.” Dorothea reminded “Maybe a less metaphorical song would be better suited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Well in that case… What about a song about being friends and having a good time? To keep spirits up and everyone in a friendly mood?” Annette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can write a song like that in such a short time?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can!” Annette said proudly “All my songs are completely freeform so once I get a blast of inspiration I can churn them out like wildfire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t prepare for them beforehand?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! A big calculated song would just demolish the charm. Last time I tried it was a complete flop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t need to practice at all? Nothing to keep your performance levels high?” Dorothea asked “Because if that’s the case I’m quite jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my talent is nothing compared to yours Dorothea… it’s not all that impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you really are amazing Annie!” Mercedes countered “I was always going to sermons and praying and holding confessions and I still don’t think I deserve my title.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Meanwhile I’m considered Ultimate just for sitting in my room all day… but maybe I shouldn’t mention that…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww you guys are gonna make me blush!” Annette said cheerily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the concert finally happens I’ll have to bake a cake for the occasion!” I decided “I’m not going to be of much help in the songwriting department but I can definitely make us something yummy to eat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… and a big dinner too…” Dorothea decided “We’ll make it a proper celebration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Cake and a steak dinner!” Annette cheered “It’ll be amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait who said anything about steak?” Dorothea asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean I’m sure we could find some somewhere. And at least someone here has to be able to cook it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Annette cheered happily again “The dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum... Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum... Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats... Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe…” Dorothea laughed despite herself “What kind of song was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? It’s the steaks and cakes song…” Annette said “What do you not like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not it at all it’s quite wonderful actually.” Dorothea reassured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A song like that might even get a grump like Felix to smile.” Mercedes agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then I better write a super duper good song for the concert!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it have to just be a concert?” Mercedes asked “With so many talented people I’m sure we could do a whole slew of things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re really planning a proper party then huh?” Dorothea asked “Ah Well I wouldn’t mind sharing the stage for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that Monokuma! We’re throwing a party in spite of your stupid game!” Annette prodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To friendship!” Mercedes cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To friendship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thoroughly planning the get together we departed from Dorothea’s dorm so she and Annette could practice in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Free Time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still having a bit more time until nightfall I headed out on my own again. This time bumping into Edelgard eating alone in the Dining Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Edelgard hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Bernadetta it’s a pleasure running into you.” Edelgard smiles “How are things treating you? As one of the leaders here I need to ensure everyone is having the best time they can. Well the best they can considering everything else that’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah actually considering the circumstances things aren’t that bad. I mean so far nobody’s died so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes while looking through that lens I suppose I’ve been quite successful. Despite it only having been a few hours since our declaration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… how is it by the way? Working with Dimitri I mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is… tiring.” Edelgard decided “Hubert mostly stays quiet and Dedue does much of the same. Ingrid on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she doesn’t seem like the type to keep a straight face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri himself can already be a hassle with all of his talk of valor and justice and honor. But sometimes I find playing dirty is a necessary evil. But he just won’t hear me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense… but wait! Does that mean you have a plan to take out Monokuma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly that isn’t what I was referring too…” Edelgard sighed. “I was more talking about politics in general.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri is the prince of Faergus and loyal to the church. I however am heir to the Empire and well I don’t have any sort of kind history with it.” Edelgard elaborated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the church do something to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are referring to my Ultimate status no the church had no part in that. It does however connect in a different way. Mostly their faith in the crest system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh the crest system?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” Edelgard smiled “In any case I’ve heard that you and Dorothea met up to discuss something earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She totally just changed the subject… no fair to tease me like that Edelgard…’ “Yeah we were planning on throwing a bit of a party to help lift everyone’s spirits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! A party sounds like a great idea!” Edelgard grinned from ear to ear “There can be cake and games and singing and dancing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem super excited and you didn’t even plan it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I can only remember going to a real party when I was a little girl. After that it was all work and no fun. The crown princess had to look prim and proper at all times after all. Perhaps this can be seen as a bit of a blessing in disguise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well compared to some of the others here you seem to have a much more positive outlook Edelgard! And I think that’s just what we need right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really believe so?” The princess laughed gently “I thank you for the sentiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course anytime!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Report Card</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Page 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard seems like quite the capable ruler. She didn’t get out much due to her royal responsibilities and doesn’t seem to agree with many of Dimitri’s political policies but still she’s a good person at heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s that chime again…” Edelgard said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hem! This is an announcement from the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Monastery. I’m oh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see you all getting along like old friends! Which is why I have a nice reward planned for you. Please make your way down to the Cathedral once again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed as she stood back up “The rules clearly state that opposing that thing is forbidden. So as much as I don’t like it our best course of action is to just obey and see what it wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathedral</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time me and Edelgard arrived at the Cathedral everyone else was already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here we are brought together once again.” Claude sighed “What do you suppose the bear wants from us now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do you think he’s upset that we haven’t killed each other yet?” Annette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I highly doubt that’s the case.” Hubert mused “If this game is really as sophisticated as he wants to claim it is. He should realize a successful murder would take planning, cunning, and time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… a bit too much about that to make me feel comfortable.” Ingrid cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why stand near me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Sylvain feels the same way.” The blond snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is my presence really such a nuisance to you? I’m hurt Ingrid really I am.” Sylvain pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two idiots knock it off?” Leonie sighed “Honestly you’ve been bickering all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leonie’s right, how’s not the time for us to be fighting.” Rapheal agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we have little else to do. As large as this facility is in terms of entertainment it is fairly lacking.” Lorenz mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh can we all stay focused for ten seconds?!” Caspar yelled annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once I agree.” Linhardt spoke up “We all came here by Monokuma’s wishes. Until he arrives we should discuss what he plans to do with us all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you say that as if h-he’s not just going to kill us all right now…” Marianne muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While that’s certainly a possibility I don’t believe that it’s what he has in mind.” Dimitri assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but it’s still a possibility…” Marianne shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiots the lot of you.” Felix snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What was that Felix?” Dorothea prodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard what I said.” The swordsman scoffed “Don’t make me kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-kill?!” I stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell man!” Rapheal roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me.” Felix asked “To hang around and sing kumbaya with the rest of you? No. I have things that I need to do. So if I have to kill the lot of you I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix that’s just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be Dimitri.” Edelgard suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious!” Dimitri snapped “In this situation an attitude like his is entirely unacceptable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all deal with stress in different ways. Felix should know the consequences should he try to do anything.” Edelgard reasoned “If he tries we will stop him but acting like this will only serve to tempt him further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Don’t talk to me as if I’m not here.” Felix snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand Felix.” Hubert warned “My lady was doing you a favor. But I’ll be sure to keep a watchful eye on you for the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh… if you think you can handle me fine.” Felix grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit of an edgy thing to say…” Ignatz noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he thinks he’s being cool?” Hilda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it would be best not to provoke him…” Ferdinand suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geeeeeeeez! And just when things were looking better!” Annette huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could a situation like this possibly be positive?” Lorenz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss that later.” Dorothea chastised “We have a more pressing issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve noticed it as well?” Claude spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noticed what?” Hilda wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there someone missing?” Claude asked “Someone of immense importance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” I suddenly realized exactly what Claude was talking about “Monokuma, he was the one who called us down here so why is he so late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s true!” Ignatz nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who gives a shit where he is?” Caspar grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been discussing this for quite a while.” Dimitri nodded ignoring Caspar. “It is quite the mystery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Upupupupu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack! We’ve summoned him!” Mercedes yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what you’ve done Claude!” Lorenz seethed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well Well I certainly wasn’t expecting this!” Monokuma laughed popping up from nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where in the world did you come from!” I yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To think your argument would have ended up dragging me up from my lair in hell! You kids sure are powerful!” Monokuma said darkly “Of course I wouldn’t have captured you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait could you go over the hell part again!” Lysithea shrieked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably just messing with us.” Dedue comforted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Just probably…” Ashe stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddess please grant us protection from this beast from hell.” Mercedes prayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop with all the praying it’s freaking us out even more!” Sylvain whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man I’m not used to being ignored…” Monokuma sulked “Normally I’d have a whole extended family of co-hosts. A little sister, kids, aunts, uncles, cousins…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?! How many killing games have you done?!” Caspar asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been on my own since my very first killing game… ah the memories…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s ignoring us…” Claude grumbled.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… would a one man comedy routine work? Oh but isn’t that what I do already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just get on with it!” Felix snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine” Monokuma sighed “I just realized it was about time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time? Time for what?” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see we’ve got almost all the pieces to the puzzle.” Monokuma explained “A creepy abandoned Monastery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually pretty welcoming.” Petra noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty five blood thirsty students willing to kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I think everyone’s pretty nice.” Flayn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a lovable host!” Monokuma finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that everything you just said is horribly mistaken.” Hubert snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s something missing…” Monokuma sighed “the </span>
  <b>motive</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A- a motive? You mean escaping the academy wasn’t enough?” Flayn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Monokuma chirped “Especially with all of your missing memories!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missing memories?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course… do you really think that I could kidnap all of you in such a short time? And that if I had that there wouldn’t be armies waiting for you outside the barrier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point…” Dimitri said “Wait then that means…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!” Monokuma laughed “All if you came here to the monastery of their own free will. Well except for Bernadetta she was brought here in a sack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” ‘A sack… what in the world does that mean?! Why would Monokuma bring something like that up?.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but that’s not important you probably care more about the motive right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Tell us about our memories!” Caspar roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way! Mass memory erasure is impossible isn’t it?” Claude rambled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just cock block us like that bear!” Sylvain accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upupupupu! Just let me finish won’t cha?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But we just wouldn’t listen. Everyone was just too paranoid after such an awful declaration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t believe it…” Lysithea shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole part of our lives gone just like that…” Mercedes whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall discussing any such matters such as attending the monastery so… everything you’ve said must be fake!” Hubert declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that can be explained as well…” Monakuka said dangerously “Not only did I take your memories away… but I altered some of them as well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Altered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! What parts of your lives are real and which are fake? Only I know the answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything you've just said is a lie!” Lorenz decided “There’s just no way any of what you’ve said is possible! Th-there’s just no way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. But that’s just for me to know isn’t it?” Monokuma taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your a twisted and foul creature Monokuma.” Dorothea snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be more to it right?” Ignatz asked “Why us? Why not anyone else from the monastery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh still going on with all this denial crap? Get over it already. You’re boring everyone. It’s not that you don’t believe me it’s just that you don’t want to, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘He’s right… as much as I don’t want to. I believe everything he’s said… and if I believe him surely the others feel the same way.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you all worry about a thing. Because I can give you your memories back. Not fake ones either, all of your real honest memories. Just for the low low price…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of a classmate’s life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known.” Dimitri growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want your memories returned. Of the time you spent here at the Monastery, or of the time before you better get to killing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth!” Rapheal demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upupupupu! Getting mad won’t solve a thing you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the motive you were talking about earlier wasn’t it?” Ashe asked “Despicable…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s no problem for me.” Hubert growled “Memory loss is such an absurd excuse that it has to be fake. He’s just trying to get all of our hopes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Who here is going to kill someone over something like that!” Annette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know?” Monokuma wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your all strangers right? Who knows what your true nature might be? Who knows if one of you is the mastermind? With magic unable to be used from outside the barrier the obvious conclusion is that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mastermind is in here... with us…” I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ding ding ding! And unlike me, they’re a participant! As long as their magic keeps me alive they can do whatever they want. And if needed they’ll get their own hands dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words sunk into the pits of all of our souls. We couldn’t trust each other. The mastermind, the one who orchestrated all of this… was among us. But who? Who would be so twisted?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Well I’m sure you’ll all figure it out in due time…” Monokuma said idly “Unless your all dead by that time! Ahahahahahaha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after Monokuma left none of us dared say a word. As if even mentioning what we just saw would be sentencing one of us to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mastermind… is it really one of us?” Flayn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not having worries.” Petra said “The bear was just lying.” But her face betrayed her words, she looked just as nervous as the rest of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lie huh? Wouldn’t that be a comfortable reality?” Sylvain said dourly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lie that I’d like to live in for just a little longer…” Ashe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Edelgard declared “The mastermind needs to stay alive for Monokuma to function. If they were to be killed by the class trial the killing game would end!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you're saying that the mastermind won’t kill anyone so they can keep the game going?” Leonie figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, as if we could really rely on that flimsy logic.” Felix growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s certainly better than giving into paranoia.” Linhardt countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the only one who knows the truth is Monokuma.” Claude reasoned “Well him and the mastermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case what do we do now?” Ferdinand asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem! Headmaster Monokuma of Hope’s Peak Monastery has an announcement to make! It is now 10 p.m.. To all students in the Cathedral get the hell out now! The dining hall, and training yard will also be closed. Goodnight everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that answers that question…” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we have no choice but to go to sleep…” Edelgard groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we should use tonight to think.” Claude agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still expect you all to show up tomorrow at the Dining Hall.” Dimitri commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph why bother?” Felix asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as gruesome as it sounds… we’ll need to take roll call… make sure everyone’s still here.” Linhardt answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of us had a way to counter that… and so we were forced to leave the cathedral in silence lest we attract Monokuma’s ire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question of the week: How many students do you think are going to survive the killing game? And which students are they going to be. I’m honestly curious to know.</p><p>(Repeating the same question as last week because I forgot to include it when I first released the chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Radiant Dawn Daily Life 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahem! Headmaster Monokuma of Hope’s Peak Monastery has an announcement to make! It is now 8 a.m. Get ready for another wonderful day!”</p><p>It was my second day here… the second day at Hope’s Peak Monastery. And my second day at this killing game… my entire body felt heavy… but still. The fact that I’m still alive has to account for something right? (Even if I can’t remember why I’m here or if I can even trust my own memories) “We all promised to meet at the Dining hall again… so I guess I should get going.”</p><p>I left my cabin and almost immediately after heading outside ran into Claude. “Whoa there! Your highnesses. won’t be upset if you’re not there exactly when the announcement plays you know?”</p><p>“O-oh Claude! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Ah just taking a walk.” He assured “Nothing for you to worry about.”</p><p>‘That just makes me worry even more!’</p><p>“Anyways you should probably head over to the Dining hall. Before Rapheal eats us out of house and home.”</p><p>“Haha... yeah I guess that’s true.”</p><p>“Well I’m off make sure to save me something alright!”</p><p>‘Claude’s kinda weird isn’t he? I mean he’s trying his best to keep everyone together but then he also goes off and does suspicious stuff on his own…’</p><p>Of course considering how long of a walk it is between the dorms and the dining hall it was only common sense that I’d run into someone else along the way.</p><p>“Ah Bernadetta! Just who I was looking for!” Ingrid said happily.</p><p>“Huh? What’s up Ingrid?”</p><p>“Ugh… would it kill you to look a bit brighter?” Ingrid asked “I mean I get that nobody really slept well last night… but that doesn’t mean you have the right to go and make everyone else feel miserable as well!”</p><p>“Yeah I guess you're right, I actually didn’t even notice that was being such a downer…” I admitted.</p><p>“Well you're aware of it now…” Ingrid huffed and then sighed “Sorry I know everyone’s probably on edge and I’m not really helping… I just wish there was a way for us all to get together…”</p><p>“Well… I think Dorothea’s planning on holding some kind of party soon.” I suggested “Maybe we could get a few people together to help set up?”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea. It’ll help us determine who’s reliable and who isn’t at least.” Ingrid smirked</p><p>‘That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but sure…’</p><p>“Well I’ll have to talk to Dorothea about it… but I’m sure we’ll have something set up soon enough! But… ah let’s make sure not to tell Sylvain about any of this.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh at that “Yeah he’d crash the whole thing… but we’ll probably have to sick him on someone else for it all to work.”</p><p>“Oh that’s no issue.” Ingrid waves off my concern “I can just get Hilda to stalk him.”</p><p>“And you're okay with that?!”</p><p>“Huh? Of course. He's just a perv right? Besides it’s not like Hilda’s going to do anything to him.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess that’s true… but still if he’s the Ultimate Flirt why’s he so against hanging out with Hilda?”</p><p>“Yeah seems like a bit of a contradiction…” Ingrid agreed “But I guess guys like him don’t use the same logic as most people.”</p><p>‘I can’t help but feel like that’s completely accurate and at the same time the furthest from the truth.’</p><p>“Well whatever I’m heading off to the dining hall.” Ingrid left with a wave.</p><p>‘Man I can’t tell if she’s super reliable or just the worst…’</p><p>I continued my walk towards the Dining hall and ended up meeting someone else along the way. “Ferdinand?”</p><p>“Oh hello there Bernadetta.” He waved to me from inside the green house.”I assume you're heading over to the Dining Hall with everyone else?”</p><p>“Oh yeah of course… though I seem to be getting distracted quite a bit…”</p><p>“Ah Well I guess that’s to be expected. I’ve run into quite a few people myself.” Ferdinand laughed “Though I guess that’s mostly because I’ve been here tending to some of the herbs.”</p><p>“Herbs?”</p><p>“For tea.” Ferdinand clarifies “Seems a bit stereotypical that the Ultimate Brewer would spend his fair time working on new blends but it still keeps me calm.”</p><p>“Yeah after that bombshell that was dropped yesterday I guess it’s a given that we’d all need our own ways to cope.”</p><p>“Ah it looks like someone understands.” Ferdinand said relieved. “Felix came around here earlier and just said that I shouldn’t focus on something so useless.”</p><p>“I just can’t get what his issue is…”</p><p>“I guess we all deal with stress in different ways.” Ferdinand figured “But his is a bit more extreme than I would like.”</p><p>‘Your telling me… he just went and said to all of us that he wouldn’t be afraid to kill all of us.’</p><p>“That being said I don’t think he’s a bad person.” Ferdinand continued “You could tell by the way he acted, he was just as terrified as the rest of us.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Well that’s what I like to think at least. But honestly I have no clue.” Ferdinand admitted.</p><p>‘So I’m the end I guess we’re both being hopeful.’</p><p>“Now if you don’t mind I need to finish with these plants and then I’ll be ready to go to the dining hall.”</p><p>“Right of course.”</p><p>Dining Hall</p><p>I guess I must have been pretty early when I first arrived at the Dining Hall because I was one of the only people present there at the time.</p><p>“Is this really everyone that managed to show up…” Dimitri asked.</p><p>“The morning’s barely begun Dimitri…” Edelgard sighed “Just wait a few minutes.”</p><p>“Hmph… if anyone doesn’t show don’t blame me for it.” Felix growled</p><p>‘That’s probably the last thing you should be saying Felix…’</p><p>But despite his warnings everyone else walked into the dining hall one by one. Until everyone had finally arrived.</p><p>“Oh! It seems that everyone did manage to show up!” Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Everyone but Lysithea…” Dorothea sighed.</p><p>“She doesn’t seem to want to leave her room at all.” Ingrid agreed. “And when I kicked down the door she just threw an assortment of things at me…”</p><p>“Yes well I believe that’s how most people would react Ingrid…” Ferdinand sighed</p><p>“You need to tone yourself down a bit don’t you think?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Whatever you say… I think she was just being stubborn.” Ingrid huffs.</p><p>“I do get where she’s coming from though…” Annette admitted “Yesterday put a damper on everyone’s moods.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t think that’s she’s going to…” Ignatz stuttered.</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past her… or anyone else…” Felix smirked.</p><p>“That’s hardly the type of attitude we should be adopting…” Lorenz sighs.</p><p>“There’s no point in trying to get her now…” Edelgard relented “If anything happens it’ll be our responsibility to inform her.”</p><p>“Why are we even still showing up here?” Felix asked “Nothing seemed to come of it.”</p><p>“On the contrary Felix. Everything seems to have come from it.” Dimitri said proudly</p><p>“It appears a party will be held tonight in the Reception Hall.” Dedue explained</p><p>“A party?” Leonie asked.</p><p>“Sponsored by yours truly!” Dorothea exclaimed “With the help of my new friend Annette I have all sorts of songs to sing! And we’ll be able to sing dance and have merry to remind everyone why we shouldn’t be killing each other at all!”</p><p>“A party huh? You know what that means…” Leonie smirked.</p><p>“Food?” Asked Rapheal.</p><p>“Dancing!” Petra excitedly claimed</p><p>“Drunk dudes to beat up?” Caspar grinned.</p><p>“Hot chicks to hit on?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>“Cute boys to flirt with?” Hilda said innocently.</p><p>Sylvain gagged</p><p>“No! It means we’re all in one place! So try not to wander off in case anyone is planning something!”</p><p>“A smart play…” Hubert nodded “I however may be working to undermine it by supplying us with alcohol from the Church storage.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll all be fine. We should work in pairs to help anyone under the influence!”</p><p>“Good idea.” Edelgard agreed “But unneeded at the moment.”</p><p>“Huh? Then what is needed?” Ashe wondered.</p><p>“First of all your attendance.” Claude said “This is an optional gathering but the more people around the better.”</p><p>“This is about more than Monokuma’s motive isn’t it?” Annette figured out.</p><p>“Aye” Claude nodded “Well that and also not really that. We figured that it’ll be a great way to get to know each other while we keep an eye on everyone there.”</p><p>“The motive would be most effective on the day of it’s announcement.” Dimitri nodded.</p><p>“You sure that’s a good idea? What if someone just tries to kill the lot of us?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Actually we asked Monokuma about that.” Edelgard explained “And each culprit is only allowed two victims. Any more and they would die as well.”</p><p>“Then groups of four would be ideal for any situation right?” I asked.</p><p>“Well we can’t stay together all the time… but yes theoretically at least.” Hubert agreed.</p><p>“Who cares about grouping or safety or any of that?” Rapheal asked “All we gotta do is party hard! And eat harder!”</p><p>“It’ll also be a great chance to show off our talents to everyone else.” Mercedes said.</p><p>“Our talents huh…” Ignatz sighed.</p><p>“Oh! I could be making a recipe from Brigid!” Petra said excitedly.</p><p>“And I’ll be onstage!” Dorothea agreed.</p><p>“Singing… my songs!” Annette said excitedly.</p><p>“I’m sure I could conger up a few things for the occasion…” Lorenz smirked.</p><p>“Hmph… I wouldn’t be against showing off a little.” Felix admitted.</p><p>“But why the Réception hall? Wouldn’t the Cathedral or Dining Hall be better?” Ashe asked.</p><p>“No they wouldn’t work at all…” Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Because they are closed at night correct?” Linhardt figures.</p><p>“That is correct.” Dedue nodded “It will take almost all day to set the party up. So stopping at night would be an issue.”</p><p>“Then the reception hall works best.”</p><p>“Now the matter of who’s going to set everything up…” Edelgard sighed “This is also a voluntary matter but your help would be very much appreciated. Ingrid has already agreed to help with the preparations.”</p><p>“Yes! If you wish to help with the party please meet me and…. Dedue at the Reception Hall.<br/>
‘You would think that she would be a bit less transparent in her distaste of him…’</p><p>“I have so much to get ready!” Mercedes grinned “So much to bake!”</p><p>“I am very much hoping that the kitchen supplies us with boar!” Petra agreed.</p><p>“I guess… that I could paint something…” Ignatz muttered.</p><p>“Alright everyone!” Dimitri yelled “Let’s eat and disperse!”</p><p>Reception Hall</p><p>Once I was done eating I followed Ingrid and Dedue to the Reception Hall. I did promise to help them set up after all.</p><p>“Huh? Is this really everyone?” Ingrid asked. “Jeez I thought everyone else would be a bit more charitable…”</p><p>“Do not forget that some of us are baking or working on the talent portion of this event.” Dedue reasoned.</p><p>“Hmph whatever you say…” Ingrid snarled.</p><p>“No need to get so upset…” I sighed.</p><p>“Yeah whatever we’ll just have to work with what we’ve got…” Ingrid agreed.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hilda whined “You forced me to be here! Wasn’t this supposed to be voluntary.”</p><p>“Only the work portion is voluntary… your here to insure Sylvain doesn’t cause any unnecessary distractions.” Dedue explained.</p><p>“So just sit around and look pretty okay~” Hilda smiles.</p><p>“I guess that means the rest of us have to do some work huh?” Dorothea asked.</p><p>“Oh come on! Lighten up Dorothea!” Annette said cheerily “This is your party isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah it only makes sense that you would help out.” Caspar nodded “What I don’t get is why he’s here.”</p><p>“I was bored and this was the only thing to do.” Felix growled “Now leave me the hell alone.”</p><p>“Yeesh so touchy…” Caspar muttered.</p><p>“Can we please stay on track…” Edelgard sighed.</p><p>“Yeah what do we need to do oh glorious party planners?” Claude asked overdramatically.</p><p>“Eh? Are you making fun of me?” Ingrid growled.</p><p>“Wasn’t I the one who planned this?” Dorothea sulked.</p><p>“In any case we should start by cleaning the surrounding areas. Mainly here and the entrance hall.” Dedue decided.</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>“I’m gonna clean the heck outta this place!” Caspar grinned grabbing a broom.</p><p>“Ugh! No you idiot you're doing it all wrong.” Felix groaned.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean I’m cleaning wrong Felix?! It’s just sweeping!”</p><p>“Which is why it amazes me that you're so bad at it!”</p><p>“Caspar your just kinda getting dirt everywhere…” I agreed.</p><p>“Ack! I’ll be more careful.”</p><p>“Hey Dedue? Could you help me out? I can’t seem to reach the top of the pillar.” Annette admitted.</p><p>“Of course.” The Duscurian man took a feather duster and started cleaning the pillar so that a vase of flowers could be placed atop it.</p><p>“There are still so many pillars how are we ever going to finish with just one Dedue?” Hilda asked unhelpfully lazing around.</p><p>“Do not worry I will finish on time.”</p><p>“Hey Ingrid!” Dorothea said.</p><p>“What Dorothea?” The blond girl asked back</p><p>“I say we have ourselves a friendly wager of who can clean the entrance hall the fastest.” Dorothea suggested.</p><p>“A wager huh? What does the winner get?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>“Oh you’ll see…”</p><p>‘That isn’t foreboding in the slightest Dorothea!’</p><p>“Alright! Your on!” Ingrid grinned.</p><p>“Hey! What about the rest of us?!” Caspar asked.</p><p>“You can handle in there.” Dorothea waves off.</p><p>“So is this going the way you wanted it too your majesty?” Claude joked.</p><p>“About as well as I thought it would yes Claude.” Edelgard seemed to do a weird combination between a laugh and sigh.</p><p>“Oi! Enough standing around!” Ingrid yelled “You guys need to get to work too.”</p><p>“Though even I must admit being bossed around feels a bit strange.” Edelgard laughed.</p><p>Before we knew it we had done all we could and the performers had to get back to practicing and the guards had to get back to guarding.</p><p>Bernie’s Dorm</p><p>“Which brings me right back to my dorm…” I sighed “Whatever I might as well see who still isn’t busy.</p><p>Free Time</p><p>Having stepped out of my room I wandered over to the training grounds just because I had never seen the place before. Weirdly enough unlike the merchant stalls the weapons here were all dulled. It didn’t make much sense to me why the one place where weapons belonged the most wouldn’t have any but on the other hand this place was supposed to be used for training purposes</p><p>Oddly enough the person I found at the training ground wasn’t Felix or Ingrid it was Sylvain, the one person we had all been trying to avoid.</p><p>“Hey! Bernadetta”</p><p>‘Damn it he’s spotted me…’</p><p>“You know I don’t think we’ve ever properly talked one on one Bernie.” Sylvain grinned “Want to rectify that now?”</p><p>‘Umm… no thanks actually…’ “Sure why not?”</p><p>“Awesome!” Sylvain flashed me a grin and sat next to me on a nearby bench. “So your the Ultimate Shut in Right?”</p><p>“I suppose so… I- I mean I don’t even know what that means much less how I got it…”</p><p>“You really have no clue?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid not…”</p><p>“Well then let’s try and figure it out!” He declared “Surely there has to be something that makes you unique.”</p><p>‘Was that supposed to be a compliment or a really backhanded insult?’ “Umm… alright if you're sure…”</p><p>“What kind of hobbies do you have? The kind of stuff that you would do alone in your room.”</p><p>“I know what a hobby is Sylvain…” I sighed “I guess I did a lot of things, embroidery, sewing, gardening, painting, anything I could do in my room I would do there. I even remember buying a microwave and making a puppy system so I didn’t need to use the front door to grab groceries.”</p><p>“Wow that’s incredible Bernadetta! I wish I could be as talented but alas this talent of mine only brings me good looks and babes.”</p><p>“Huh? Wait a second your talent? Ah! I should have known!”</p><p>“H-huh?!” Sylvain looked moderately taken aback by my sudden declaration.</p><p>“Your talent! You’re trying to seduce me aren’t you Sylvain! That’s why you're acting all interested in my hobbies!”</p><p>For a brief moment Sylvain’s expression twisted into one of hurt before he shrugged it off and plastered a grin back onto his face. “Yeah you caught me red handed.”</p><p>“You're just the worst Sylvain! The absolute worst!”</p><p>“Heh… sorry Bernie I’ll make sure not to bother you again…” and with a wink he was off.</p><p>“Ah! Sylvain… maybe I was a bit harsh on him…” ‘He looked so genuinely upset when I told him off too…’</p><p>Sylvain Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>Free Time</p><p>Deciding to take another quick walk around the Monastery I realized just how many people were busy. With anyone who wasn’t planning on performing cooking, and whoever wasn’t cooking cleaning, it seemed to be a miracle that I stumbled upon another lonely soul at the stables.</p><p>“O-oh hello there…” Marianne muttered “I was about to feed Dorte here… would you like to join me?”</p><p>“I’d love to Marianne!”</p><p>‘A small smile grew on her lips’ “Thank you…”</p><p>As Marianne brought a carrot up to Dorte’s nose for him to chew on we stood in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ah- I- I’m sorry…” Marianne finally said.</p><p>“Huh? Sorry for what?”</p><p>“I must be so dreadfully boring to be around…” she explained “I’m sure you would rather be with someone else…”</p><p>‘Wow that gives me some extreme dejavu…’ “Marianne don’t worry about a thing. I decided to be here with you because I enjoy spending time with you.”</p><p>Marianne seemed utterly baffled to hear that “Y-you enjoy spending time with me?”</p><p>“Of course I do! Sure we may not be talking much but it’s a kind of comfortable silence. Like when your playing a game with a friend nearby!”</p><p>“S-so what we’re doing now is a type of friendship? I- I was not aware…” Marianne seemed unsure if what I was saying was really true.</p><p>“Well sure… but in most cases friends are still talking to each other as they work. So let’s make this a real friendship and start talking okay!” ‘Somehow I feel like this is something I would never say…’</p><p>“But what would we talk about… I’m not very interesting, sorry…”</p><p>“You can just ask about me! Ask me a question and we can get a conversation started.”</p><p>“Oh… ok! Um… Do you like sunny or rainy days better?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Oh rainy for sure! It feels so nice to watch the rain outside from the comfort of your window.”</p><p>“I like the sun. Because when it’s sunny I can go and tend to the horses in my father’s barn…” ‘She had a small smile on her face before quickly hiding it away’ “I’m sorry I’m sure you don’t care about any of that.”</p><p>“Ah! Marianne!”</p><p>But it was too late she had already run off most likely to be on her own again. “I really wish that she would learn to warm up to us but… she seems way too self deprecating…”</p><p>Marianne Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question of the week: Out of the four free time events you have seen which is your favorite (Ignatz, Edelgard, Sylvain, and Marianne) Or do you not like any of them and think I should go about free time differently? And who would you like to see in free time next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radiant Dawn Daily Life 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ding dong, bing bong</p><p>“Ahem! Headmaster Monokuma of Hope’s Peak Monastery has an announcement to make! It is now 10 p.m.. The Cathedral,<br/>
Dining hall, and Training yard will also be closed. Goodnight everyone.</p><p>“Goodnight Huh? No, I still have to go to the party at Réception Hall…”</p><p>I silently left my dorm and headed outside only to be met with Caspar who was looking for someone with an annoyed expression. “Caspar?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh hey Bernadetta!”</p><p>“What are you looking for? Aren’t you going to the party with everyone else?”</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m so going!”‘He excitedly pumped his fist “But I ran into Lysithea a little while ago and she freaked out at me! I just said hello so I have no idea what I did wrong…”</p><p>“She does seem to be the type to get ticked off at even the most minor nusenses.”</p><p>“Urgh! I’ll go and find her don’t worry…” Caspar stormed off and I couldn’t help but worry for his safety. I was sure that Lysithea wouldn’t do anything lethal but… oh well he’s the Ultimate Wrestler I’m sure a girl like her couldn’t give him too many issues.</p><p>In any case I made my way towards the Reception hall not having run into any familiar faces until I reached the front door. “Why hello there Bernadetta.”</p><p>“Oh! Hubert! What are you doing standing by the door? Shouldn’t you be inside with everybody else?” I asked.</p><p>“No, this job is much more important.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Take note of how many entrances there are to the Reception hall on the map from your monopod Bernadetta.” Hubert instructed.</p><p>“Six right?” I took it out the pad and opened the map “Well actually it’s more like five since the Cathedral is closed.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Hubert nodded “As much as we would like to avoid the worst case scenario there are too many variables with having multiple exits. Which is why those who planned the party decided that the best course of action would be to have everyone enter through the entrance hall.”</p><p>“Ah!” Bernadetta looked around and saw that the other exits were blocked off with either party tables or extra barrels and such. “So then you’re standing watch here to make sure nobody can leave without someone knowing?”</p><p>Hubert nods “As much as I would love to think we would all refreign from murder one cannot be too careful. Now if two people leave together and one shows up dead we have a clear suspect from the start.”</p><p>“Well… would you like me to get you some party food for you? Seems like standing here on your lonesome would be pretty boring work…”</p><p>“I appreciate the offer however Dedue is already on the job.”</p><p>“Oh! So Dedue is going to be guarding the door with you?” I asked</p><p>“Of course. If I ever need to use the bathroom or something like that having another person on guard would be handy. It also assured everyone that I’m not doing anything… suspicious.”</p><p>“You're not that suspicious Hubert. No more than anybody else here.” I assured him</p><p>He chuckled. “Well I’ll have to work on that now won’t I?”</p><p>I sighed internally Hubert tried a bit too hard to be scary… that’s not to say he wasn’t successful in utterly terrifying me.</p><p>I thought that would be the end of things but with my amazing luck I ended up running into the other guard of the door. “Oh! Hello there Dedue I see you grabbed some food for Hubert?”</p><p>The Duscurian man nods “His attention to detail is commendable but his trust could be more widespread.”</p><p>“Ah- so you think that as well? I guess it would make sense that he would grow up a bit skeptical considering he’s serving a princess… but just a sliver of trust would be nice.”</p><p>“In any case you should enjoy the party. Me and Hubert can handle the door well enough.” Dedue assured.</p><p>“Alright but if you ever feel the need to get out there feel free to let me know I’d be glad to take over.”</p><p>Dedue nods and moves to his place by the door. Meanwhile I go and meet the others…</p><p>“Ah! Bernie!” Annette greets me as I enter the hall. It’s bursting with people… but still not as many as one would expect. “I’m so glad you could make it!”</p><p>“The place looks great!” I mean I knew what it looked like ahead of time since I set it up but… “And I’m glad to be here.”</p><p>“Ah that’s a relief… it seems like a few people decided not to show…”</p><p>“Huh…? Yeah I thought there were some bodies missing…”</p><p>“Ah Well… Dorothea and a few others are in the back hallway practicing still… and Hubert and Dedue are guarding the door. So only three people are actually missing.”</p><p>“Oh just three? That’s really a shame but I guess considering the circumstances were lucky anyone showed up at all.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess that’s true…” Annette pouted “But I was really hoping to get everyone together.”</p><p>“Well let’s give them a bit more time okay?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Annette grinned</p><p>Free Time</p><p>While the others enjoyed idle chatter and such as they waited for the main event to begin I naturally drifted towards the snack table away from the others. I took a glass of punch and noticed that someone else had the same idea as me. Linhardt who was sitting on the floor staring out into the crowd.</p><p>“I’m a bit surprised you haven’t fallen asleep yet.” I joked.</p><p>“In the midst of all this noise? Sorry to say even that talent of mine has its limits.” He yawned “Though it would certainly be worth a try.”</p><p>“You know for the Ultimate Scholer you sure do a lot of sleeping. Is it to help you think or something?”</p><p>Linhardt sends an annoyed look Bernadetta’s way “If you must know no. No it is not for thinking. Not everything a person does is to achieve one goal. Even if it is their self proclaimed talent. I sleep because I like to sleep that is all.”</p><p>“Sorry… I didn’t expect it to be such a sensitive topic…” I said sheepishly.</p><p>“Sensitive? Don’t be ridiculous if I got upset about every silly comment or gesture someone made, I would never make any progress.”</p><p>“Progress towards what?”</p><p>“My goal”</p><p>“And what is your goal?” A hint of annoyance could be sensed in her voice.</p><p>“My goal for the future.” And he doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>I sigh “You know this isn’t the best attitude to have considering the situation we’re in?”</p><p>“Oh is that a threat?”</p><p>“Wha- no! Of course not!”</p><p>“Then what did I have to worry about? People can think me the fool if they so wish but I have better things to do. Such as sleep the day away.”</p><p>I don’t think I’ll ever understand him…</p><p>Linhardt Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>The chime of a bell could be heard from the center of the room and the fifteen of us in the hall gathered around Edelgard. Some more willingly than others of course. “I would like to thank all of you for coming! Dorothea and the others have been doing some last minute preparations but the show will be able to begin soon.”</p><p>Hilda took a look around and pouted “Awww… it looks like Marianne decided to skip out after all…”</p><p>“It appears that Caspar and Lysithea are absent as well…” The prince mused.</p><p>“Lysithea was expected but Caspar seemed so gungho about the whole thing… I hope nothing bad happened to him…” Edelgard muttered in concern.</p><p>“Oh!” I piped up “Last I saw him he was looking for Lysithea. So he might still be doing that?”</p><p>Edelgard nodded “In that case I’m sure he’ll show up eventually. Still I worry for their safety but if something were to happen to any of them at least the trial would be swift.”</p><p>“That’s a bit of a negative way to look at things don’t you think?!” Hilda asked.</p><p>“Negative yet safe.” Edelgard countered.</p><p>“Still don’t you think that’s a bit of an extreme to go to?” I asked.</p><p>“Seriously you're being way too careful… how am I supposed to enjoy a big ol steak without a big ol steak knife?” Rapheal asked.</p><p>“Hm? I didn’t take any knives or anything. And I know Hubert didn’t either.” Edelgard mused.</p><p>“That would have been Felix. He’s taken just about everything sharp in the Monastery for whatever his ‘act’ is going to be.” Hilda explained.</p><p>“Well what do you suppose the chances are of us retrieving them?”</p><p>“Next to none. When I tried he simply told me to and I quote Piss off and choke on a shovel.’” Dimitri growled “While I am glad that he decided to come I would appreciate it much more if he could behave at least a bit civilly.”</p><p>“In that case it can’t be helped. We’ll just have to dig into the meat once he’s finished. Feel free to eat everything else we have here for you.”</p><p>“That’s hardly fair! If he’s just going to hog all the knives for himself it’s up to our leaders to stop him isn’t it!” Hilda countered.</p><p>“I guess that’s true…” she growled a bit annoyed “In that case I will go talk to him in a few minutes. Perhaps I’ll be able to reach a compromise that the prince could not.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>“In that case!” Mercedes said loudly before the two goers could begin to argue “Maybe it would be better if we started with deserts instead? It’s all pre cut after all.”</p><p>“Give it a few minutes Mercedes.” Edelgard answered “If I’m not back in a half hour go ahead but something tells me I’ll be able to get through to him.”</p><p>“Okay then.” The cleric smiles “Oh maybe some party games while we wait would be appropriate then?”</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”</p><p>“Oh there are so many fun options! Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, Kings Game! Or we could get really daring…” Her face became mischievous.</p><p>“Are you sure your a lady of the cloth…?” I couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“Of course I am! What just because I’m religious does it mean I can’t have fun?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>‘Nobody is saying that but… your idea of fun is a bit off for what you advertise yourself as…’</p><p>Edelgard stood there thinking about something. “Bernadetta would you mind coming with me for a moment?”</p><p>‘And miss whatever the hell these crazy people are about to play? Count me in…’ “Coming!” I rush after her to the hallway where the others are practicing.</p><p>“And it seems as if we lost another one…” I could hear Sylvain sigh “Why did only the ladies have to leave?”</p><p>I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation however as I followed Edelgard waving a small hello to Dorothea before we ascended to the second floor. And when we reached the top… my mind was blown. So many sharp objects strewn about, swords, lances, knives, axes, you name it if it was sharp it was there.</p><p>“Felix don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” Edelgard asked “Surely you don’t need all these weapons for whatever it is your planning on doing.”</p><p>Felix scoffs “Of course I don’t, just one of each would have done.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you allow us to have some? There’s no point in hoarding all these.”</p><p>“Yes there is. So they aren’t placed in his hands.” Felix countered.</p><p>“His?” I couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“The boar prince. You may not understand but there is something strange about him. When we sparred I could feel an unending rage that could never hope to be controlled.”</p><p>“In Dimitri? I have trouble believing that…”</p><p>“Next time you get the chance to look into his eyes. They are the eyes of a madman… no, an animal.” Felix scoffed “He would probably stab everyone in the room regardless of what Monokuma says if given the chance.”</p><p>“Can we at least have the steak and kitchen knives back? I will personally keep an eye on Dimitri if it would make you feel better.” Edelgard said.</p><p>“On one condition.” Felix grabbed a crate and placed it in front of him. He then places his arm on top of it.</p><p>“What is this?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Armwrestle me.” Felix demanded “I refuse to trust anybody weaker than I am in handling the boar.”</p><p>“So you think I’m weak is that it?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Edelgard… I think we both know that’s not what he said…”</p><p>“Well why don’t we find out now?” Felix challenged.</p><p>“I really don’t like where this is going… please don’t egg her on Felix…”</p><p>The two of them ignoring my pleas slam their elbows on the crate. Locking their arms in a tight grip. The two seeming to be in the middle of an intense match… either that or they never started since neither’s arm seemed to want to budge an inch. Felix at the very least seemed surprised.</p><p>“I never would have expected that much strength in that smallish figure of yours.” He commented.</p><p>“I hide it well.” The Princess said nonchalantly “I’m also fairly good at holding back.” And in the blink of an eye Felix’s hand smashed into the crate and smashed it open.</p><p>The swordsmen stares at his now bruised hand and lets off a small but genuine grin. “Take whatever the hell you want.” And with that he took a sword and ignored us once more.</p><p>Edelgard nodded and took the knives she needed leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of the room.</p><p>After a few moments I chased back after Edelgard</p><p>“Ah! They’re back! With knives!” Hilda cheered.</p><p>Rapheal laughed heartily “Never thought I’d hear someone cheer about knives but here we are.”</p><p>“Yes me and Felix came to an agreement. One that shouldn’t be too difficult to carry out on my end.” Edelgard explained.</p><p>“An agreement?” Rapheal asked “Man all this trouble just to eat some food…”</p><p>“It’s no big deal as a leader I have to cater to everyone’s needs no matter how outlandish.”</p><p>“Ah that’s our gorgeous leader for you. Always thinking about the good of us all.” Sylvain winked.</p><p>“Sylvain. Please stay quiet.” Edelgard commanded.</p><p>“Sorry about him your majesty but I’m afraid when it comes to tact Sylvain is hopeless…” Ingrid sighed.</p><p>“Except when it comes to me… why do you hate me so much Sylvwain?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“Sorry but I’m not interested in being a slave any time soon. I’ll deal with a lot for love but there’s still a line.” Sylvain griped.</p><p>“Really? If slavery is where you draw the line I’m not sure I want to know what you’ve done already…” Ashe admitted.</p><p>“All of you are just the worst...” Hilda groaned.</p><p>“Don’t worry Hilda I think you’re great!” Flayn cheered.</p><p>“Yes you are a wonderful woman, don’t listen to what they say!” Ferdinand agreed.</p><p>“Awwww you guys are the best! Now could you grab me something to eat? All this being insulted really took a lot out of me…”</p><p>“Right away!” Ferdinand ran to the back of the reception hall and started grabbing food off of a nearby table.</p><p>“She’s got em wrapped around her finger…” Sylvain sighed.</p><p>“For once I think we can agree with Sylvain.” Mercedes laughed.</p><p>“Almost a shame Dorothea and the others are missing this once in a lifetime occurrence.” Annette laughed along.</p><p>“Oh… right Dorothea, Petra, Felix, Ignatz, and Lorenz are all stuck in the back aren’t they?” I remembered “I’m excited to see what they’ll perform.”</p><p>“So am I. Dorothea’s been working really hard so I hope she’ll be able to perfect the song I wrote.” Annette said happily.</p><p>“Me as well!”</p><p>“Urgh let’s get all this chit chat out of the way so we can dig in! Ferdinand is almost back you know!”</p><p>“You really need to rethink your priorities Hilda…” Ashe sighed.</p><p>“But I agree with the chowing down part!” Flayn said.</p><p>“There is just one issue to discuss…” Dimitri said “What should we do if Monokuma decides to crash the party?”</p><p>Rapheal grunted “Huh? Well what can we do?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>“Well I mean… we can’t hurt him and he shows up wherever so why worry about it?” Rapheal asked.</p><p>“Rapheal has a point.” Leonie agreed “We can’t stop him so we can only hope for the best.”</p><p>Linhardt yawned “Monokuma is not the type of creature to care about us holding a party anyways. If anything he’ll stick back and hope someone uses this to commit a murder.”</p><p>“Linhardt is correct.” Edelgard nodded “So let us not worry about it and instead enjoy ourselves to the fullest.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>And just like that the party started. A silly idea that me and a few others had come up with just a few days ago… had grown into a full blown event.</p><p>“This stuff is delicious!” Rapheal roared sticking a whole steak in his mouth.</p><p>“Hey!” Sylvain yelled “Raphael! Save some for the rest of us!”</p><p>Rapheal refused to listen “There’s still plenty! Not my fault if you're slow! Besides once I get started there’s no stopping me!”</p><p>Mercedes smiled “Well I’m glad you like it. It’s not like I’m the Ultimate Chef or anything but I try my best. Do leave some for the others please though. Besides my real specialty is deserts.”</p><p>“Forget the desserts!” Flayn had stars in her eyes “Look at all the fish! The fish fishy fish it’s a fishy fish fish it’s a fishy fish fish it’s a fish!”</p><p>“Fish is great and all but nothing beats a huge helping pile of meat.” Rapheal countered.</p><p>Mercedes sighed “The both of you need to pace yourselves or you might regret it later…”</p><p>“Something tells me that they aren’t exactly going to listen to you Mercedes…” Leonie sighed.</p><p>“Seriously the nerve of some people…” Ingrid huffed while eating her second full plate.</p><p>“You’re not much better!” Leonie groaned.</p><p>“Hahahahaha!” Dimitri let out a semi disturbing yet reassuring laugh “Looks like we had nothing to worry about after all.”</p><p>“Yeah everyone seems to be getting along great.”</p><p>“I’m almost tempted to call Hubert and Dedue over here so we can all enjoy this together.” Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Please do not.” Edelgard scolded.</p><p>“I said almost not I will Edelgard…” Dimitri shot back.</p><p>“Hey, your majesty's calm it.” Claude said jokingly “This is a time for fun right? So let’s just go and do just that. Have some fun.”</p><p>“I was simply reminding him of why we agreed to hold this party in the first place.” Edelgard hissed.</p><p>“And I’m just saying that I don’t need reminding. I will watch the door myself if I must.” Dimitri growled.</p><p>“The both of you need to stop being so paranoid…” Claude grit out.</p><p>“Quiet Claude. This is for the two leaders to discuss.” Edelgard snarled.</p><p>“Yes just enjoy the party with the others Claude.” Dimitri agreed.</p><p>“Oh so sorry am I just third wheeling on your bickering? So sorry about that?”</p><p>“Oh no… looks like the peacekeeper just joined in…” Hilda muttered.</p><p>“What a bother…” Linhardt yawned.</p><p>“Third wheeling? I’m sorry but weren’t you the one who practically begged not to be put in a position of power?” Edelgard snapped.</p><p>“And yet when you see a chance to take advantage you take it. I’m not nearly the fool you take me for Claude.” Dimitri growled.</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry if I thought you two would be able to handle a small group of twenty five. How are you ever going to rule a kingdom if you can’t get a hold of yourselves for the fifteen seconds necessary to solve this dispute?”</p><p>“This party was a terrible idea! Why did we ever green light this?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Last I checked you were the one who brought it up princess.” Claude snarled.</p><p>“U-Ummm…” Annette sweatdropped… “E-everyone?”</p><p>“Don’t act as if you are without blame Claude. I was the only one opposed to this idea. You agreed without a second thought.” Dimitri countered.</p><p>“Yes because you're a killjoy who hates everything.”</p><p>“G-guys?” Annette said a bit louder “C-can we please settle down?”</p><p>“Honestly why did I ever think I would be able to work with either of you?” Edelgard asked “Your both so immature.”</p><p>“Oh excuse me! But your the one who insisted on putting this party on full lockdown. Pretty stupid decision on your part.” Dimitri yelled.</p><p>“That was Claude you dastard!” Edelgard shouted back.</p><p>“Don’t you blame me for this!”</p><p>“ITS TIME FOR OUR FIRST ACT!” Annette shouted desperately from the stage.”</p><p>And I wish I could say that was when things got better but in all honesty all hell broke loose.</p><p>As Dorothea walked offstage with the other performers… Dimitri threw a fist towards Edelgard. Felix already irritated with Dimitri grabbed a blade and charged for him. However the use of weapons caused even more people to get involved before I knew it I was hiding under the table, it truly amazed me how such a great time went south before it could really begin… we never even had dessert.</p><p>But that’s just how things would be around here I guess… and before I really knew what was happening… I was asleep.</p><p>The next day</p><p>“Ahem! Headmaster Monokuma of Hope’s Peak Monastery has an announcement to make! It is now 8 a.m. Get ready for another wonderful day!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>I slowly crawled out from under the table moving some of the forks and spoons that were thrown about out of the way. I slowly stood up. “W-well that certainly could have gone bet-“</p><p>Ding dong bing bong</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”</p><p>“ter.. What…?” A feeling of emptiness enveloped me “That has to be a mistake right? Some kind of twisted joke?”</p><p>As fast as my legs could carry me I made a mad dash for the dorms. Hoping, praying that what I heard was a mistake… but when I got there I learned. That Monokuma doesn’t make mistakes.</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>Ignatz Victor was dead. And one of us killed him.</p><p>Radiant Dawn Deadly Life</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before anyone says great job about the image I want to clarify that I did not draw the whole thing! I merely found this image on Google and edited it to suit my needs. Please support the original artist Rei Kai on Tumblr.</p><p>Aside from that question of the chapter. How did you feel about the victim reveal? And the party in general? And going but gut feelings alone who do you think the killer could be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Victim #1 Free Time Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignatz Victor the Ultimate Artist</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Free Time Events</p>
<p>Seeing as there was still plenty of time before I had to meet with Dorothea I decided to take a bit of a walk around the Monastery. Finding myself down at the marketplace I ran into Ignatz.</p>
<p>“Oh hello Bernadetta I didn’t see you coming.”</p>
<p>“It’s no big deal Ignatz what are you doing down here?”</p>
<p>“Oh that well me and Rapheal were guarding the Merchant stalls here.” Ignatz answered “But we got a bit hungry so he’s getting some stuff from the dining hall.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Why do you need to guard the merchant stalls?”</p>
<p>“Just take a look inside Bernadetta…”</p>
<p>I did as Ignatz asked and looked in the stall only to be surprised to find a multitude of weapons inside. Swords, spears, bows, axes, gauntlets, hammers, maces, you name it! “Wh-what in the world!”</p>
<p>“Similarly the stall over there has a bunch of poisons and antidotes, as well as armor and charms.” Ignatz continued.</p>
<p>“That seems incredibly dangerous!”</p>
<p>“Yes and even worse all the merchants that used to run these stalls will lose many valuable goods. I can’t help but worry for them.” Ignatz sulked.</p>
<p>‘Those seem like some pretty weird priorities…’</p>
<p>“Oh I probably should have mentioned earlier. Apparently both mine and Rapheal’s parents were Merchants. So we both know quite a bit about the business. Aside from keeping everyone here safe I also want to protect the goods of my fellow merchant.”</p>
<p>“Wow that’s really impressive Ignatz!”</p>
<p>“Y-you think so?” Ignatz blushed.</p>
<p>“Of course! To know so much about the merchant business on top of being known as the Ultimate Artist… it must have taken quite a lot of time and effort.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes of course! I’m sketching, or painting, or sculpting almost daily to keep my skills sharp.” Ignatz nodded.</p>
<p>“I need to ask though… how did you become the Ultimate Artist Anyways?”</p>
<p>“That is…” Ignatz looked away uncomfortably. “I’m sorry but I’d rather not talk about that right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh is it a sore subject?”</p>
<p>“It really shouldn’t be but… it’s not something I like to share.” Ignatz admitted “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p>
<p>With not much else to do I take another walk around the monastery. I ran into Ignatz once again in the Cathedral. He seemed to be praying.</p>
<p>“Ignatz?”</p>
<p>“Argh!” He jumped “Oh Bernadetta you startled me…”</p>
<p>I startled you? Usually it’s the other way around. “Sorry I just wanted to know what you were doing it looked like you were praying but…” I took a glance at the giant mural of Monokuma “Something tells me that’s not what you were doing at all.”</p>
<p>“Ah that assumption would be correct.” Ignatz nodded “I was thinking about the goddess… and how she could allow something like this to happen… Don’t tell Mercedes I said this but… the goddess I imagine is not the type to allow this kind of stuff to happen.”</p>
<p>Mentally I nodded in agreement. If I were the goddess I’d have brought my full power down upon Monokuma. “Well… what do you believe the goddess is like Ignatz?”</p>
<p>“Me?!” He seemed slightly taken aback “Well… I imagine the goddess to be absolutely beautiful… Devine, gentle, loving. Perfect in a sense.”</p>
<p>“Perfect… well that’s certainly what I think all of us want the goddess to be.” I agreed.</p>
<p>“But it seems that reality is crueler than fiction.” Ignatz groaned. “I’ll just have to paint her as I envision her…”</p>
<p>“Right! Well with your talents I’m sure you’ll make her look great!”</p>
<p>“Ah yes… I am the Ultimate Artist after all…” Ignatz looked away “W-well I better get to work…” he rushed off in a hurry.</p>
<p>“Ignatz?” I must have upset him again… he really doesn’t like talking about his talent…</p>
<p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ³⁄₆</p>
<p>I was just leaving my room to go to another morning meeting… that was when I saw Ignatz sneaking over to the greenhouse. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Alright Ignatz…” He muttered “Time to get some painting done… we’re trapped here and everyone already knows about your talent so…”</p>
<p>“Ignatz? What are you muttering about?”</p>
<p>“AH! Bernadetta! We really have to stop meeting like this.” He laughs “I was just off to take a walk… yeah just a walk.”</p>
<p>“A walk with paintbrushes and an easel?” I asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Oh um… I suppose you’ve caught me…” Ignatz sulked “I was going to go and paint. I was going to paint the goddess… the goddess I envisioned.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry you must need to be alone to concentrate right?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No… it’s a bit of a silly thing especially here.” Ignatz laughed softly. “But the truth is that nobody in my family knows that I have an Ultimate Talent…”</p>
<p>“They don’t?”</p>
<p>“My father was never a fan of my artistic talents… and he hates the Ultimate system almost just as much. We’re a family of merchants as I mentioned before and in my father’s eyes all Ultimates are stuck up elitists with no care for the little guy. He doesn’t even stop to consider all the hard work that gets put into acquiring those talents.” Ignatz seemed to get a little mad at the end there.</p>
<p>“Ignatz…” I was slightly in shock by how passionate he was about the topic. “But your father isn’t here right? So why would you still be so apprehensive?”</p>
<p>“I- nevermind I said too much already…” And with that he ran off.</p>
<p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ⁴⁄₆</p>
<p>That day after the morning meeting I met with Ignatz staring at the field near the dorms.</p>
<p>“Hey Ignatz you said you had something you wanted to show me?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes… I’m sorry for running off on you so suddenly the other day. So I thought I’d share this with you as an apology.” He explained.</p>
<p>“Share what with me?”</p>
<p>Ignatz opened up a sketchbook and inside was about ten drawings of this same location. Except somehow they all managed to look different. “Everyday I sketch this place after the morning meeting. Then I grab a bucket of water, throw it onto the Field and sketch it again. Then I wait a few hours for the water to dry and sketch it once more and then I do one final sketch before I go to sleep for the night.”</p>
<p>“But they all look so different… how could it be the exact same location every time?” I pondered.</p>
<p>“The landscape is constantly changing sometimes due to human interference like when I throw the bucket of water and sometimes it’s natural like when puddles are created from rain. But every second that goes by is a new landscape that will never be recreated.” Ignatz explained.</p>
<p>“I never thought of it like that… how did you think of this kind of stuff Ignatz?”</p>
<p>“Well as a merchant I had travelled quite a bit and we often passed through the same area multiple times. It was around then that I started to realize it and where I first got my passion as an artist.” He looked away “Um… needless to say my father was not happy about that… sorry I brought you here to apologize for running off and I ended up bringing down the mood… I’ll just go!”</p>
<p>“Ignatz Wait! And he ran away again… poor guy…”</p>
<p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ⅚</p>
<p>I was taking a walk around the first floor of the Monastery near the side of the Cathedral when I next saw Ignatz “Ignatz? Are you painting?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes Bernadetta I am.” He smiled “And I wasn’t even surprised this time. I was thinking a bit about what you said earlier, about how I shouldn’t have to hide my talent because my father isn’t here.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you're painting here?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes well that and despite this being our prison the scenery is quite beautiful. I just couldn’t help but paint the skyline, even the magical dome keeping us captive has a certain beauty to it.” Ignatz said wistfully</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I guess the way light shines on the dome is pretty interesting.” I nodded.</p>
<p>“You know I used to feel as if I was betraying my father by painting.” Ignatz said “I still do honestly but talking to you has made me realize something Bernadetta, I realized that it doesn’t matter if I paint or not, I’m my own person that shouldn’t be weighed down by what others think.”</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do once we escape?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet… I’m sure my family won’t be happy when I tell them but- I’ll give them no choice but to accept my decision… and I hope that when that time comes you’ll help me Bernadetta.” Ignatz said hopefully “After all you're the one who gave me the courage to come to this conclusion.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll help Ignatz! What else are friends for?”</p>
<p>Ignatz Friendship Fragment ⁶⁄₆</p>
<p>Report Card</p>
<p>Page 0</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Page 1</p>
<p>Ignatz seems to have a few self confidence issues but his willingness to help his fellow merchants is a good trait. Apparently he doesn’t like talking about how he got his talent.</p>
<p>Page 2</p>
<p>It seems that Ignatz has been thinking a lot about religion. He doesn’t believe that the goddess is nearly as benevolent as the church had previously made him believe. He claims to want to paint the goddess as he always envisioned her but is still unwilling to discuss his talent with us.</p>
<p>Page 3</p>
<p>It seems that Ignatz is ashamed of his talent because of his father. None of his family is even aware that he has received an Ultimate title due to his father’s distaste for them. But now that he’s here he shouldn’t need to worry right? I still don’t think I’ve heard the full story.</p>
<p>Page 4</p>
<p>Ignatz travels as a merchant has made him more aware of his surroundings and sees each individual moment as a completely unique experience. It was then that he realized his talent as an artist. I was truly amazed by his sketches but he ran off again after mentioning his father.</p>
<p>Page 5</p>
<p>Ignatz previously felt that by painting he was betraying the wishes of his parents. But he has since come to the conclusion that only he can decide what he does in life and wishes to oust himself as not only an artist but an ultimate. He’s asked me to help him when the time comes and I’m ready to assist.</p>
<p>Page 6</p>
<p>By completing Ignatz’s Report Card you have Unlocked the Skill Artist’s vision automatically removing any false panels during the closing argument.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this isn’t the investigation chapter because I’m sure that some people were looking forward to that but I’d honestly feel a little guilty if I didn’t submit this chapter. Every character is going to get one of these chapters after they die and our survivors will get one at the end of the fic. If you want me to make an Ultimate Talent Development Plan or Happy Ending/Dating Sim options for Ignatz and the rest let me know and I’ll start a second fic to fulfill that purpose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Radiant Dawn Deadly Life Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wha- I-“ This is impossible isn’t it? That can’t possibly be Ignatz lying there right? R-RIGHT?!</p><p>The others were already there and had seen the body… but the extra seconds didn’t seem to do them any good. “IGNAAAAAAAAAATZ!” Rapheal’s cry could have been heard from around the world.</p><p>“This is… who would dare to…” Sylvain sputtered.</p><p>“Th-this is all my fault… my luck has cursed Ignatz and now we’re all going to die…” Marianne cried.</p><p>“All of that preparation… and still…” Even Hubert seemed mildly disturbed by this turn of events.</p><p>“Why would someone… how would someone…” Dorothea cried “DO SOMETHING THIS EVIL?!”</p><p>“I refuse to… there’s just no way…” Leonie said hollowly “Someone… was really so desperate that they would…”</p><p>“So the first blood was Ignatz?” Felix asked “A pity he was one of the silent ones.”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes flared with rage. “IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT FELIX!” The prince pointed an accusatory finger “You're the one who has brought one of our own to the grave!”</p><p>“Don’t go pointing fingers boar. You do remember the consequences of that don’t you?” Felix growled.</p><p>Dimitri grabbed the swordsmen by the neck and threw him against a nearby tree “I’m tired of your games Felix! Confess!”</p><p>“I won’t be making any false confessions.” Felix snarled back.</p><p>“Upupupupupupu! A first chapter double murder? That would be a series staple. But I’m afraid that I’ll have to cut both of you short.” Monokuma jumped off of the chapel roof and onto the ground in front of us. “If your going to kill each other, however, feel free to do it in private.”</p><p>“A double murder… then this really was no accident…” Claude mused.</p><p>“Liar! Lunatic!” Lorenz yelled “There is absolutely no way that any of us would ever!”</p><p>“Oh but one of you did! And I saw the whole thing happen!” Monokuma laughed “Ignatz here was killed by one of the twenty four remaining students here.”</p><p>“That has to be a lie… doesn’t it?” I asked weakly.</p><p>“I mean just look at the body.” Monokuma said “Does that look like a natural death to you? The face of someone who died peacefully in their sleep? HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA OF COURSE IT ISN'T! One of you wanted to leave. And used Ignatz as your ticket out.</p><p>“N-no! You’re a liar! I refuse to believe it!” Ferdinand yelled but it was clear that Monokuma was right. This wasn’t natural… this was murder.</p><p>“I apologize to you all…” Edelgard said downtrodden “Perhaps if we didn’t all argue and if we could have truly been united… Ignatz’s life could have been spared. Instead I failed you as a leader.”</p><p>“Stop trying to save face Edelgard.” Dimitri snarled.</p><p>“This is no time to act childish Dimitri.” Edelgard said more seriously than usual. “If we are to find the killer among us we must work together. Just because one of us cannot be trusted does not mean we should lose faith in the rest. We still have the numbers advantage.”</p><p>“Edelgard is right!” Annette nodded “W-we can’t lose hope!”</p><p>“Yes I do believe there are more pressing matters.” Linhardt yawned “Such as… that announcement from earlier.”</p><p>Announcement?</p><p>Flashback</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Now then a certain amount of time has passed a class trial will begin!”</p><p>Flashback End</p><p>“Ah! That’s right! I came down here to the dorms when I heard that announcement.” I remembered.</p><p>“A class trial…” Lorenz mused “A battle between our classmate’s innocence and the true killer…”</p><p>“That sounds like a lot of work…” Hilda grimaced.</p><p>“Upupupupu! It’s fine if you don’t investigate, no skin off my back if your laziness gets everyone killed.” Monokuma laughed.</p><p>“Someone killed someone! I just… I can’t fathom it!” Ashe denied.</p><p>“Statements like that just make you sound all the more suspicious.” Monokuma said jovially.</p><p>“Children all of you…” Lysithea scoffed. “It’s just a little death.”</p><p>“See someone gets it! Just the death of a classmate and a killer desperate to escape. The game has truly begun now! Upupupupupupu!”</p><p>“Game… this is not some game…” Dimitri growled “Ignatz is just another soul to haunt me… before I can stick your head in the grave Monokuma…”</p><p>“Wow what determination! If only I cared…” Monokuma kicked the dirt at his feet “Whatever! I still have one more thing to do.”</p><p>“You mean to tell us you're still not done?” Rapheal asked hollowly.</p><p>“Haven’t you done enough?” Ferdinand asked just as sullen.</p><p>“I knew it was possible but still… to see if in front of me like this I…” Caspar muttered.</p><p>“Grrrrrrr everybody shut up! I still have to give you all something you might enjoy having!” Monokuma roared.</p><p>“Something we’ll enjoy having?” Dedue asked.</p><p>“That’s right it’s the Monokuma file!” Monokuma presented each of us with a tablet that we grabbed cautiously. “None of you are particularly good at investigating a crime scene sooooooooo I just put a little something together for you no need to thank me.”</p><p>“What kind of information?” Dorothea asked.</p><p>“Well… time of death cause of death any notable injuries that sort of thing.” Monokuma explained “Just so you all get the basic understanding of what exactly did ol Iggy over there in, and with that I bid you adieu!”</p><p>“I-Is he gone now?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Looks like it…” Edelgard sighed “And it seems like we need to investigate… the murder of Ignatz.</p><p>“Then what the hell are we waiting for? The bear said we don’t have much time, didn't he?” Felix asked.</p><p>“He did but there’s still a few things we need to go over.” Claude explained “Such as who will guard the body.”</p><p>“I’ll do it…” Rapheal volunteered “You’ll need someone strong and I’m not all that smart anyways.”</p><p>“I’ll stay too!” Caspar said “I mean… you’ll need two people to keep watch right? In case Rapheal is the… ya know…”</p><p>Claude nodded “Yeah that sounds good.”</p><p>“I will also be staying behind…” Linhardt said sleepily “I doubt it’ll be perfect but I have enough knowledge of the human body to perform a simple autopsy.”</p><p>“Right, everyone else should scatter and search for clues.” Edelgard said.</p><p>With a quick nod and a heavy feeling in my chest I nodded… the investigation had begun…</p><p>Investigation START</p><p>The first thing I did was take a look at the Monokuma File...</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘The victim’s body was found in the courtyard outside of the dorms. The estimated time of death is 3:21 a.m. The victim suffered from a blow to the head killing them instantly. No other injuries were detected nor were chemicals such as poison.’</p><p>Monokuma was right, this is surprisingly helpful… but it shouldn’t have been necessary. Now we have to investigate… Ignatz… we may not have known him for long but… you didn’t deserve this fate.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Monokuma File #1</p><p>As gruesome as it is I should search around the body first… even if Linhardt is going to perform an autopsy there’s no harm in checking… and thus I slowly made my way to the body. I took a deep breath… and as I leaned down the smell of blood invaded my nostrils. With no time to steal my nerves I force my eyes back open, which I had instinctively shut, and force myself to take a closer look.</p><p>“Before I look at the body itself I should take a quick glance at my surroundings…” Something I found strange about the scene from the very start were the puddles of blood that surrounded Ignatz.</p><p>“But that doesn’t make much sense… all the blood stayed around his head. His clothes were stained quite a bit as well sure but puddles that large seem unnatural… but we don’t have access to blood bags or anything so where could that blood have come from?”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Blood Puddles</p><p>The next thing that I needed to take a look at was the sledge hammer that laid next to Ignatz’s corpse. The top of it was drenched in blood so saying it was the murder weapon is a pretty safe assumption. The Monokuma File also states that the Cause of Death is blunt force trauma so that just adds evidence to my claim.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Sledgehammer</p><p>That seems to be all that was located around the body so now… I shudder. “Now I should take a look at the corpse…” However strangely enough nothing seemed too odd about the body either. Aside from the blood coming from his skull it looked as if he was simply sleeping. Is that what death is like? A peaceful everlasting slumber…? I shake my head now isn’t the time to think about that kind of stuff. Despite the normality of the body two things did catch my eye.</p><p>Firstly was his clothes back at the party for the brief moment I saw him… Ignatz was definitely wearing something much fancier. But now he seemed to be in one of the school uniforms that the bear had provided. Shakily I move the body slightly away from the tree and am surprised to find that much more blood has soaked into his back then the front. Meaning that he must not have been leaning against the tree when he died.</p><p>Secondly was his glasses, well I think it would be more accurate to say the rim to his glasses because the glass part was completely gone. “I should keep this in mind…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Ignatz’s Attire</p><p>“I can’t believe you can just…”</p><p>“Just what?” I turned to Rapheal.</p><p>“Just look at his body like it’s no big deal.” He said “HE FRICKEN DIED! WHO WOULD DO THAT?!”</p><p>I flinched at Raphel’s booming voice “I- I’m not sure yet… but I need to investigate so we can know right?”</p><p>“Yeah I guess so… sorry Bernadetta…” Rapheal muttered “Man I thought I let all my anger out last night…”</p><p>“At the party?”</p><p>“Yeah… it was kinda weird actually…” Rapheal explained “I like to train and spar almost as much as I love to eat… but even against the strongest guys at the village I don’t get that heated… I feel pretty terrible honestly.”</p><p>“It’s alright Rapheal.” I reassured him, “Everyone is pretty stressed, you know.”</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>“Wait what? The heck happened at the party?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah you weren’t there were you!” Rapheal realized. “It was some pretty crazy shit.”</p><p>“Huh?! What the hell happened?!”</p><p>“It was essentially a giant street brawl.” I explained “I hid under one of the tables for most of it but… from what I could hear things were pretty intense.”</p><p>“Yeesh wish I could have been there…” Caspar sighed.</p><p>That’s the opposite of what a sane person would say Caspar… actually wait. “What do you mean you wish you could have been there? You seemed so pumped when I last saw you.”</p><p>“Ah yeah well… something came up okay…” he mumbled.</p><p>“We’re investigating a murder you know… you shouldn’t exactly be keeping secrets.” I pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah what are you hiding?!” Rapheal demanded.</p><p>“Uh… look I promised not to give out any specifics but Lysithea was essentially keeping me trapped in the Greenhouse with her for most of the night… I don’t think she let me leave until around 3:30 am… and by that point I was so tired I just went back to my dorm without even checking out the Réception hall.”</p><p>Three thirty huh…? Wait a second- “And you didn’t see anything in front of the dorms then?”</p><p>“I mean I wouldn’t have known. My dorm room is upstairs so I had no reason to check over here.” Caspar explained.</p><p>Fair enough meaning I may need to talk to Lysithea for more information.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Caspar’s Account</p><p>“Actually speaking of the fight does anyone know when it actually ended?” I asked.</p><p>“I do.” Dedue said finally speaking up. “After I heard Felix’s shout I left my post at the door and hurried to assist his highness.”</p><p>“Well that only makes sense right? I mean you and Hubert had people to protect and worry about so it’s only natural that you would have abandoned your post.” I figured.</p><p>“That is not… entirely correct.” Dedue muttered “Hubert stayed by the door during the whole ordeal.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Yes though I believe it would be better to ask him for that information.” Dedue nodded “As for the actual brawl… it began about two hours after the announcement so at approximately 12:00 a.m. and ended about an hour later.”</p><p>“An hour too soon if you ask me…” Dimitri growled “I I only had a few more minutes I would have beaten that dastard so hard into the ground he wouldn’t even be able to think of killing Ignatz.”</p><p>“He?”</p><p>“Felix! He’s been planning something from the start! And the dead want their revenge… that’s right Ignatz your killer will be brought to justice soon…” Dimitri had a crazed look in his eyes as he spoke. I think I was starting to understand what Felix meant when he said the prince was like an animal…</p><p>I shook my head “Well thank you for the information Dedue.”</p><p>“It is of no issue.” He assured.</p><p>“It’ll take a bit of time for Linhardt to finish his autopsy… so I should probably talk to the others here while I wait…” I turned to Lorenz who seemed to be deep in thought. When he noticed my approach he put his notebook away and gave a polite nod.</p><p>“Ah Bernadetta to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Umm… I was just going around asking people about what happened last night and what they thought about the murder…” I explained. “I wasn’t really there for much of it cuz I hid under the table and passed out…” I explained.</p><p>“I’m afraid I too had fled the scene at the first hint of violence.” Lorenz lamented “It is certainly a shame I had been practicing and memorizing poetry for hours for the occasion. Hundreds upon thousands of poems stuck in my head like raindrops stuffed in a cloud ready for me to burst and let out a geyser of emotion onto the world!”</p><p>I know what he said was innocent… but I can’t help but notice just how wrong that sounded. “What about you Leonie? Anything catch your eye?”</p><p>She took a second to think. “Look I know I’m not the sharpest person in the world but something is off about that hammer over there.”</p><p>“The hammer? I mean it’s next to a corpse and covered in blood. How much stranger can you get?”</p><p>“Well think about it Bernie.” Leonie pointed around the hammer “If you were to use that as a weapon how would you?”</p><p>“Well… to make a wound like Ignatz’sI would assume… it was a vertical swing.” I answered.</p><p>“Quite perceptive of you.” Leonie nodded “However the bloodstain would usually look much differently had that been the case.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Simple put the blood is evenly distributed around the hammer however had it been swung I think that the part that connected with his skull would have significantly more than the other side yet that isn’t the case…”</p><p>“Wait what…?” I took a moment to think “That is weird… I’ll keep that in mind thanks Leonie.”</p><p>Ok aside from Linhardt that seems to be everyone here… other places of interest would be… the Réception Hall and the Second Floor… Ignatz may have left some clues in his own room as well but I can always come back after Linhardt’s autopsy…</p><p>Entrance Hall</p><p>As I walked into the Entrance Hall on my way to the Reception Hall I saw Hubert staring contemplatively at one of the statues. I was going to ask him about what he saw last night when I tripped.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Hey Bernadetta are you alright?” Hilda asked from elsewhere in the room.</p><p>“Just fine! I just tripped over this… floor tile?” I took a look at the large tile and was shocked to see that it had cracked. They seemed pretty sturdy so I doubt it would have done so easily.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Cracked Floor Tile</p><p>Now that I think about it I should probably check this place out a bit more thoroughly then I first thought. I kneeled down next to the tile for more clues until I felt something prick my finger.</p><p>“Ow… son of a- what was that?” I grumbled and carefully felt around for what I had cut myself on until I found a tiny piece of glass small enough to leave a cut but not big enough to be easily noticeable.</p><p>“Glass? Why is there glass here?” I scratched my head. We used plastic cups for the party drinks and paper plates to eat off of. It wasn’t exactly high class stuff but the dining hall was locked and nobody was willing to do the dishes in the morning. But then the glass couldn’t have come from the party… where was it from then?”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Glass Shard</p><p>My next interaction may just be the most important one if my hunch is correct. “Hey Hubert can I talk to you for a moment?”</p><p>“You wish for me to disclose what I saw last night at the party, correct?” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Ah! That’s right how did you know?”</p><p>He laughed a tad bit too sinisterly “It’s just common sense Bernadetta. But I’ll disclose what I know. Firstly I’m sure you're curious as to why I stayed by the door while my lady was in a fight.”</p><p>“Yeah it seems a bit out of character…” I nodded.</p><p>“Well that’s because Edelgard was the first person to leave.”</p><p>“She was the first one?” I echoed in surprise.</p><p>“More accurately she was the one willing to take the other non combatants to their rooms. You must have already passed out by then because it had taken about ten minutes for us to sort through the chaos.” Hubert explained “She ordered me to stay at the door until everyone had left the hall and then she took Lorenz, Annette, Flayn, Mercedes, Linhardt, and most importantly Ignatz back to the dorms.”</p><p>“So the victim was one of the first to leave…” I mused.</p><p>“After that people started to leave throughout the next few minutes. Dorothea left after about two minutes, it seems she was trying to act as a mediator but quickly gave up. Petra left after about another three minutes, then five minutes later Ashe, Hilda, and Ferdinand left as well. Sylvain and Ingrid left after another four and Claude left after another two.”</p><p>“They were all fighting for that long?” I asked, shocked.</p><p>“Yes it seems that everyone had quite a bit of extra steam to blow off.., strangely I myself was feeling quite agitated last night as well. Never would I have expected this kind of stress to get to me so quickly.” Hubert mused.</p><p>It was a bit strange just how willing everyone was to rip each other’s heads off… even Hilda joined in.</p><p>“Oh don’t give me that look Bernie!” Hilda whined “I don’t know what came over me okay! Everyone else was fighting and I just got so mad that I threw a few things okay! It were those last guys that were the real trouble!”</p><p>“Last guys?”</p><p>“Leonie, Felix, Rapheal, Dimitri, and Dedue.” Hubert answered “They were the last to leave and none of them did until around one o-clock in the morning.”</p><p>“That’s what Dedue said as well…” I mused “How could they possibly have the energy to fight for that long?”</p><p>“They’re all monsters!” Hilda shuddered “I’d hate to get on their bad sides… but I’d love to have them on my good side.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at Hilda. But still everything Hubert just said is very important. I’ll have to remember it for later.</p><p>“I should also mention that I found you unconscious under one of the tables in the Hall.”</p><p>“Unconscious? No I was just sleeping.”</p><p>“Not with that deep of a slumber. Bernadetta you may have fallen asleep under that table but you were definitely drugged afterwards. Perhaps to make sure you didn’t see anything incriminating.”</p><p>“Wha-? But when would they of had time too-“</p><p>“It was most likely during the brawl. Not even my watchful eyes could keep track of all of that madness.”</p><p>“That’s just…” Bernadetta shivered.</p><p>“Yes you were lucky that you did not end up a victim yourself.” Hubert nodded “However it does give you an alibi in the end. Since it’s highly unlikely that you drugged yourself in that situation.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Hubert’s Watch</p><p>“I do have another question for you Hubert.”</p><p>“Yet another question?” He asked.</p><p>“You’ve been staring at that statue for a rather long time is there anything strange about it?”</p><p>“Rather perceptive of you Bernadetta.” He smirked “But yes there is. Take a look at her shoulder.”</p><p>The statue was one of many that lined the halls. They portrayed a woman pointing straight in front of themselves. However the statue's head was Monokuma’s so… not as pleasant of a piece as it could have been because of that sadly. “I’m assuming you aren’t talking about it’s head so… *I took a closer look* “Oh! What are these marks on the shoulder?”</p><p>“Very perceptive of you, that’s the mystery I’m attempting to solve right now. At the moment all I can tell is that these marks go in a straight line and we’re most likely caused by friction… but I suppose that’s obvious just from looking at it.”</p><p>“Strange…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Statue</p><p>“Thank you Hubert that’s all I wanted to discuss.”</p><p>Ah wait… Marianne is here as well. She wasn’t really saying much standing off in the corner but… She wasn’t at the party so I should probably ask why.</p><p>“Uh- Marianne if it wouldn’t be too much trouble could I ask you a few things?”</p><p>“Ah…” She looked at her feet “No… I guess not…”</p><p>“Er uh- no you wouldn’t mind or no I can’t ask-“</p><p>“The first one… sorry…” She muttered.</p><p>“Ah no! It was a stupid question on my part!” I laughed “Seriously no biggie… just um… I wanted to know why you didn’t come to the party yesterday?”</p><p>“Oh um… does this mean I’m a suspect?” Marianne asked downtrodden “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause you that kind of trouble.”</p><p>“Seriously it’s not a big deal I just want you to answer the question.”</p><p>“Well… I didn’t want to curse the party… but it seems that I was unsuccessful…” Marianne admitted.</p><p>“Curse the party? What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Whenever I get close to someone they seem to have some terrible misfortune befall them.” Marianne explained “It’s how I got the title of the Ultimate Unlucky Student…”</p><p>Wow that’s a lot to unpack…</p><p>“Um… so I don’t exactly have an alibi sorry…” Marianne said sullenly “Me and Hilda we’re together all day before the nighttime announcement but that isn’t very helpful now so…”</p><p>“It’s no big deal…” I assured her “Actually it might be more helpful than you think.”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Marianne’s Account</p><p>Reception Hall</p><p>Having explored the Entrance Hall for all it was worth I moved onto the room right next to it, the reception hall. “To think just yesterday we were all here trying to make merry… even Ignatz was…” Dorothea said softly “Sorry Bern I just can’t believe how much of a mess yesterday was.”</p><p>“It was a right mess wasn’t it? I can’t believe how violent everyone is.”</p><p>“That’s just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to problems.” Dorothea said “We wanted to have a giant confetti ball hang from the ceiling but the rafters were too high we would have to move everything to the entrance hall and that would have been a huge hassle, then there was the issue of the dining hall being closed at night so the kitchen was a mess while everyone rushed to get food ready. Complete chaos in there. And don’t even get me started on some of the performers, Felix was so antisocial it hurt, Petra sweet as she was was just a bit too gung ho about the whole thing that she ended up making Ignatz, bless his soul, try to run off about eight different times. Then we get to the brawl itself and then the… murder today…”</p><p>“That… is quite a bit…”</p><p>“Yes I never would have expected that this get together would have so many complications.” Ferdinand butted in shocked.</p><p>“Yes third worst party I’ve ever been too…”</p><p>“Even after the murder it’s only number three?!” I gasped.</p><p>“Of course that’s the kind of life you live when you’re in show business.” Dorothea waved off.</p><p>“Still party aside I’m quite shocked that a murder was even able to take place here.” Ferdinand mused “Edelgard and the others were quite through. Even barricading all the doors so we could only enter through the Entrance Hall.”</p><p>“Wait you mean nobody took the blockades down?”</p><p>“We were too busy fighting to think about it…” Ferdinand said shamefully “Even now nobody has removed them.”</p><p>So the only way into the Réception Hall is through the Entrance Hall… that might be important.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Blocked Doorways</p><p>“Speaking of food, how was it?” Flayn asked interrupting our conversation. “I didn’t end up getting to have any.”</p><p>“You didn’t eat anything?” I asked.</p><p>“No I’m afraid not.” The green haired girl sulked “I had heard there were some seafood dishes as well… but I was in a conversation with Annette and Mercedes and I had no idea time would be as limited as it was.”</p><p>“Ah yeah I don’t think anyone saw that coming.”</p><p>“It’s a shame really… I don’t think any of us got to eat that night. And all the food looked so good. I truly do hope there are some leftovers.” Flayn said.</p><p>“Well nobody was able to eat the desserts I made so there should still be plenty.” Mercedes mentioned “But I’m afraid that Dedue’s main course has been lost to Rapheal’s bottomless gut.”</p><p>“Ah thank you Mercie I think I will take you up on your offer.” Flayn said smiling.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure.” The priestess smiled back.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Flayn’s Account</p><p>Allowing the two of them to talk I took a quick glance around the room and noticed something very peculiar. One of the tables was missing its tablecloth. It was a small detail one that I normally wouldn’t even think to mention but yesterday every table was covered in one. And now that a murder has occurred I don’t think it’s a coincidence that it’s gone missing.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Missing Tablecloth</p><p>Next I stepped into the hallway that we had been using as a makeshift backstage for the performers. Running into Annette holding some kind of rope almost immediately. “Annette?”</p><p>“Ah! Bernie!” The orange haired girl stumbled forwards a bit. “You surprised me!”</p><p>“I can see that are you okay?”</p><p>“Oh I’m just fine! I was just taking a look at something I found here backstage.” She explained holding the rope “I remember leaving it back here during the party but… I don’t exactly remember where I left it so I don’t know if it was moved or not… I really hope that Ignatz didn’t die because I left it here or something…”</p><p>“He was killed by getting hit with a hammer Annette. Don’t worry I doubt that rope played any part in it.” I assured her,</p><p>“I want to think that as well but… I just guess it seems like there’s more to this than I first expected ya know.”</p><p>“Oh trust me I most certainly do know.” I sighed “I’ve been investigating for about an hour now and I’m no closer to the truth then when I started.”</p><p>“Oh- I might not be the best person to talk to then.” Annette sulked “I kinda just bailed the moment things got a bit tense…”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it I just hid under a table the whole time so I completely understand.” I assured her before looking back at the rope. I know I said that it probably didn’t have to do with anything but… the more I think about it the more I realize that’s most likely false. This rope… could it be connected to-</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Rope</p><p>“Actually Annette you have quite a bit you could contribute.” Claude said approaching the two of them.</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Of course you do. Well it’s information that I could easily give out as well but…”</p><p>“Wait what are you talking about Claude?” I asked.</p><p>“Well it’s pretty simple when you think about it Bernadetta. Me, Edelgard, Dimitri, Hubert, Dedue, Annette, Dorothea, and Mercedes were all responsible for setting up the party. I know I’m outsting myself when I say this but those people knew exactly when and where the party would be.”</p><p>“Oh! That’s right!” Annette realized “There was also when we were cleaning the place up. Me, you, Bernie, Felix, Edelgard, Caspar, Dedue, Hilda, Ingrid, and Dorothea we’re here for that. So one of them may have gotten some insider information as well.”</p><p>“Then the performers themselves should be brought into question as well right?” I asked “So Dorthea, Lorenz, Felix, and Petra.”</p><p>“Yeah anyone who helped set up or was a part of the show are the most suspicious.” Claude nodded.</p><p>“That doesn’t necessarily prove the others innocent though does it?” I thought out loud.</p><p>“No it doesn’t but it does give us a good conversation point.” Claude explained</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Party Planning</p><p>Leaving the Strategist and Lyricist to their own investigations I found Petra near the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. “Ah Bernadetta I have greetings. Would you also be asking about the food I prepared?”</p><p>“Huh? No… why would I be?”</p><p>“Oh! Because Claude just came by with the question.” Petra explained “I had thought you were wishing to hear my answer as well.”</p><p>“Well now I want to know. If Claude thought it was important then I may as well ask.” I said.</p><p>“In that case I shall be explaining. Because of the nighttime rule we were forced to make everything in just a few hours. The kitchen was quite a mess with the three of us all making things at once.”</p><p>“The three of you?” I interrupted.</p><p>“Yes I was in charge of appetizers, Dedue was handling the main course, and Mercedes was making the desserts.” Petra said “Though when the party started us backstage were able to eat the appetizers before everyone else. Sadly because of the brawl none of us got to enjoy Dedue’s cooking.”</p><p>“Now that I think about it I was too busy to eat anything as well.” I mused “Well thank you for the information Petra. I’m going to go and see if anything’s wrong upstairs.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Please be having care though. Many dangerous weapons are being there.”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Party Dishes</p><p>Second Floor</p><p>Reaching the top of the stairs I caught Edelgard and Felix having a discussion. Having noticed me the swordsmen motions for me to come closer which I oblige. “Me and Edelgard here were just talking about the missing weapon from my stash here.”</p><p>“The Hammer correct?” I assumed.</p><p>“No actually.” Edelgard denied “Felix has been keeping track of all the weapons in the facility. Assuming he can be trusted nothing has gone missing.”</p><p>“Wait what?!” I exclaimed “The hammer didn’t come from the training ground?”</p><p>“Why would I have taken weapons from there?” Felix sighed “These are the real ones from the Merchant stalls. 25 swords, 20 Lances, 20 axes, 35 knives, 20 brass knuckles, and 9 hammers.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of weapons…”</p><p>“Yes and all of them are accounted for.” Felix growled “Quite annoying if you ask me.”</p><p>“Yeah… but then where do you get a hammer from? Not like there’s some tool shed we just never noticed right?”</p><p>“It’s actually quite simple if you think about the quantities of the items Felix just brought up.” Edelgard pointed out.</p><p>“The quantities?”</p><p>“Figure it out for yourself.” Felix interrupted when Edelgard opened her mouth to explain. “Though you may not like the realization it brings.”</p><p>“The realization…?”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Felix’s Account</p><p>“Felix that was quite unnecessary of you. There’s no harm in me just telling-“</p><p>“No he's right.” I said “I need to figure this out myself. No point in investigating if you're going to give me the answer.” I take a moment to think “I’m going to go find some more people and then I’ll talk to Linhardt about the autopsy.”</p><p>“Hmph…” Felix smirked a bit “At least someone here knows what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Still you didn’t have to be so harsh…”</p><p>Dorms</p><p>Having stopped to have a brief chat with Ingrid and Sylvain in the Dining Hall that brought up no new information I headed back to the dorms to check on Linhardt. Seeing as he was sleeping under a tree far away from the body when I found him he had either finished or never started. I was really hoping it was the latter. Either way I felt no shame in kicking him awake.</p><p>“Now then… that’s certainly one way to do things…” the scholar muttered in annoyance. “I’m assuming you would like to hear the results of my autopsy correct.”</p><p>“Yes please I need it for the investigation.”</p><p>He yawns “Yes well I’m not sure how helpful this will all be but… seems like the Monokuma File wasn’t kidding when it said there were no other injuries. Not even a chance to resist. The impact killed him instantly and he was only hit once. The hammer however did leave quite an indent… I had never touched someone’s brain until today and I hope it’s not something you’ll make me relive.”</p><p>I gagged a bit at the details he gave. “Sorry… I didn’t know it was…”</p><p>“That bad? Neither did I. I most likely wouldn’t have offered had I known however so perhaps it’s for the best.”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Linhardt’s Autopsy</p><p>Ignatz’s Room</p><p>The last place on my list to check off was the victim’s room itself. And it seems that I wasn’t the only person who thought to do so both Lysithea and Ashe were in there as well. The latter gave me a friendly wave while the former ignored me outright. “Ah! Wait Lysithea.”</p><p>“Hm? What do you want?” The white haired girl asked annoyed.</p><p>“Um… I actually had a question. Caspar told me that the two of you were in the greenhouse until around three last night is that true?”</p><p>Lysithea growled “So he told you did he? And why do you want to know huh?”</p><p>I raised my hands defensively “Hey I’m just cross checking his alibi to see if it holds up.”</p><p>“Hmph… in that case yes. It’s true. But I was only in there with him because that idiot locked the door and then couldn’t find the key.” Lysithea scoffed.</p><p>Huh? But didn’t Caspar say SHE was keeping HIM trapped? Whatever… that’s not the important detail here. At least now I know Caspar has a reliable alibi.</p><p>“Hmph instead of asking stupid questions maybe you could look at some real evidence.” Lysithea sighed as she shoved a note in my face.</p><p>HEY IGNATZ WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT WITH SOMETHING? YOU LEFT SOME OF YOUR ART SUPPLIES AT THE RECEPTION HALL. MEET ME OUTSIDE AND I'LL HELP YOU RECLAIM THEM</p><p>FROM-</p><p>“This is…” The letters of the note we’re all blocky; there's no way anyone would have ever written this normally.</p><p>“You think it’s a coverup too?” Lysithea said “There’s no way anyone writes like that and there’s just no way that the only part of that note that got ripped off dead the sender's name.”</p><p>“Yeah but still… but we should still keep it in mind.” I reasoned “Every clue should be accounted for…”</p><p>“Fine, I can understand that stance.” Though it was clear the prodigy was annoyed.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Note in Ignatz’s Room</p><p>“I wonder how a note like that even made it in here… the door was locked when we arrived so…” Ashe muttered.</p><p>“The door was locked?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah the door was locked and the key was inside. I had to pick the lock to get us inside.” Ashe said “Weird right? The door hadn’t been picked before that either, trust me I would know.”</p><p>I looked out the window of the room deep in thought “That’s really weird… did you find the key in a weird spot or anything?”</p><p>“It was on the desk so no not really.” Ashe said.</p><p>“Strange…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained Ashe’s Account</p><p>Ding dong bing bong</p><p>“Well that was a rigorous investigation period don’t you think! But now it’s time for the main event. The class trial! Please make your way to the Cathedral. It’s almost that time!”</p><p>“It’s here…” I said quietly… “It’s time…”</p><p>“Yeah seems so…” Ashe nodded as he left the room. Lysithea did the same with a small huff.</p><p>“No turning back now huh?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I slowly walked towards the Cathedral each step taking more effort then the last. “All my time investigating…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I pass through the Entrance Hall and step into the Reception hall. “Everyone’s a suspect… I want to believe them but somebody’s been lying.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I step into the Cathedral seeing everyone else stand in confusion as they’re presented with podiums to stand at. And a grinning Monobear on a throne. “I need to find the truth. And expose them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Truth Bullets</p><p>1. Monokuma File #1: ‘The victim’s body was found in the courtyard outside of the dorms. The estimated time of death is 3:21 a.m. The victim suffered from a blow to the head killing them instantly. No other injuries were detected nor were chemicals such as poison.’</p><p>2. Blood Puddles: Several Blood puddles surrounded Ignatz’s body. However something about their presence seems strange.</p><p>3. Sledgehammer: A hammer drenched in blood found near Ignatz’s corpse. As Leonie pointed out it’s strange that the entire top of the hammer is covered in blood.</p><p>4. Linhardt’s Autopsy: According to Linhardt the information on the Monokuma File is accurate. He also claims that Ignatz was killed immediately by the blow.</p><p>5. Hubert’s Watch: Hubert watched the door during the party and saw everyone leave on by one.</p><p>First was Edelgard followed by Lorenz, Annette, Flayn, Ignatz, Linhardt, and Mercedes.</p><p>Then Dorothea left having failed to act as a martyr</p><p>The next few people left shorty after one another having worn out from all the fighting. Ashe, Petra, Hilda, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Claude.</p><p>Finally these people stayed the whole hour before being torn away from the brawl. Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, Rapheal, Leonie, and Hubert.</p><p>I was drugged at some point during the fight while I was hiding under the table and Caspar, Lysithea, and Marianne never arrived at the party.</p><p>6. Rope: Some rope Annette left backstage.</p><p>7. Cracked Floortile: A cracked floor tile in the Entrance Hall. It wasn’t cracked before the party. The tiles are also very sturdy so it would have taken great force to crack it.</p><p>8. Glass Shard: A shard of glass found near the cracked tile in the entrance hall.</p><p>9. Ignatz’s Attire: When he was at the party Ignatz was wearing a fancy suit. However when his body was found he had changed into his normal uniform. Additionally there was no glass in his glasses, just the rims.</p><p>10. Statue: A statue in the entrance hall. There were some strange marks near its shoulder.</p><p>11. Felix’s Account: None of the weapons were missing from his stash upstairs. However where the sledgehammer came from now is unknown.</p><p>12. Missing Tablecloth: One of the tables in the Entrance Hall was missing a tablecloth despite it being present during the party.</p><p>13. Caspar’s Account: Caspar claims that he and Lysithea were in the Greenhouse until around 3:00 a.m. last night. Lysithea later admitted that this was true.</p><p>14. Marianne’s Account: She refused to go to the party believing she would curse the event. However before that she was with Hilda all the way until the nighttime announcement played.</p><p>15. Flayn’s Account: Flayn, Mercedes, and Annette we’re together during the party and we’re unable to eat anything before the brawl occurred.</p><p>16. Note in Ignatz’s room: A note in Ignatz’s room reads</p><p>HEY IGNATZ WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT WITH SOMETHING? YOU LEFT SOME OF YOUR ART SUPPLIES AT THE RECEPTION HALL. MEET ME OUTSIDE AND I'LL HELP YOU RECLAIM THEM</p><p>FROM-</p><p>The note is written in large blocky letters and the sender's name is torn off.</p><p>17: Blocked Doorways: During the party the doorways here barricaded by the party planners leaving the Entrance Hall as the only way into the Réception Hall.</p><p>18: Party Planners:<br/>Dorothea, Hubert, Edelgard, Dedue, Dimitri, Mercedes, Annette, and Claude were the ones who planned the party.</p><p>Me, Felix, Caspar, Ingrid, Dorothea, Dedue, Annette, Edelgard, and Claude were part of the group who helped clean the Reception Hall for the party.</p><p>Dorothea, Lorenz, Petra, Ignatz, and Felix were the ones who were supposed to perform but were cut short due to the brawl.</p><p>19: Party Dishes: According to Petra the kitchen was an absolute disaster leading up to the party. Three people were in charge of the three different courses that would be presented.</p><p>Petra made Appetizers</p><p>Dedue made the Entree</p><p>Mercedes made Dessert</p><p>20: Ashe’s Account: When trying to get inside Ignatz’s room he found that the door was locked. When he picked it open he found that the key was inside the room on Ignatz’s desk. He also claims the lock had never been picked prior to today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew this took so long to get done. Mostly because I was busy playing Persona 5 Royal damn that game is good. Anyways onto the question... what do you think happened? Yeah a bit bland I know but sue me I’m curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Radiant Dawn Class Trial Deadly Life 1/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it looks like we’re all here…” Edelgard said morosely.</p><p>“Yup all… 24 of us.” Claude sighed.</p><p>“This can’t be real can it…” Sylvain said, still in a state of shock. “I’m gonna wake up and this will all just have been a bad dream…”</p><p>“Upupupu! Oh no no no! That just a dream nonsense has no place in my killing game! I assure you this is all 100% R E A L!” Monokuma laughed.</p><p>“Well this is where we do it right?” Felix scoffed “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>“Oh I couldn’t agree more!” Monokuma chirped “Everyone please stand at their assigned seats.”</p><p>I took a slight look around and eventually found my name at one of the stands. I saw the picture of Ignatz… with his face crossed out and couldn’t help but look away…</p><p>Ignatz… he wasn’t too sure of himself and I barely got to know him but… he didn’t deserve this… nobody deserves this…</p><p>I look to my left and then my right. Despite our group’s large size I could see everyone clearly. Including the picture of Ignatz with a large x over his face. From left to right the seating order was</p><p>Bernadetta &gt; Ashe &gt; Leonie &gt; Ferdinand &gt; Mercedes &gt; Claude &gt; Lorenz &gt; Dorothea &gt; Dedue &gt; Marianne &gt; Caspar &gt; Ingrid &gt; Rapheal &gt; Petra &gt; Felix &gt; Linhardt &gt; Annette &gt; <strike>Ignatz</strike> &gt; Edelgard &gt; Sylvain &gt; Lysithea &gt; Hubert &gt; Dimitri &gt; Flayn &gt; Hilda &gt; Bernadetta</p><p>I shook my head from side to side. Now wasn’t the time to worry about things like seating arrangements. If I get this wrong it could be the end of everything.</p><p>The class trial is about to begin!</p><p>Which means things are gonna change a tad :0</p><p>Due to the quick paced nature of trials instead of constantly going Claude said, Bernie argued, Felix scoffed, etc etc etc… we’ll keep things simple</p><p>Bernadetta: Speaking</p><p>Bernadetta: (Thinking)</p><p>Bernadetta: Words to argue against</p><p>Monokuma: Now then, let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for “whodunnit.” If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person… I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the Monastery.</p><p>Claude: And there is a killer correct? This isn’t just a ploy to kill us all?</p><p>Monokuma: Of course there is! My killing games are very fair you know! A trial with no blackened is like a sandwich without bread! It just won’t work!</p><p>Ingrid: Right…</p><p>Edelgard: I suppose we should get started then right…?</p><p>Caspar: That’s easy to say but what are we supposed to be talking about exactly?</p><p>Felix: The murder you idiot.</p><p>Caspar: I- I knew that! I meant more specifically!”</p><p>Dedue: Why don’t we start with something simple.</p><p>Sylvain: Something simple?</p><p>Dedue: The murder weapon should be easy enough.</p><p>Leonie: It’s as good a starting point as any.</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Rapheal: What was used to kill Ignatz…</p><p>Rapheal: It could be anything!</p><p>Felix: If you're going to spout out nonsense like that I’d prefer it if you kept your mouth shut.</p><p>Rapheal: Well you don’t have to be such a jerk about it…</p><p>Dimitri: Felix has all kinds of weapons.</p><p>Dimitri: <strong>Perhaps this was his doing.</strong></p><p>Felix: Don’t jump to conclusions, boar.</p><p>Caspar: Ignatz was killed by blunt force trauma…</p><p>Marianne: D-did someone <strong>beat him to death?</strong></p><p>Rapheal: What kind of monster would do that?!</p><p><strong>beat him to death</strong> != Sledgehammer</p><p>Bernadetta: No that’s wrong!</p><p>Marianne: Wh-what…?</p><p>Bernadetta: Marianne I know you didn’t look too closely at the body. But near the scene of the crime there was a sledgehammer covered in blood. That most likely is the murder weapon.</p><p>Marianne: I-I’m Sorry… I should have looked better.</p><p>Hilda: It’s no big deal Marianne don’t worry about it.</p><p>Dimitri: Well that was a waste of time…</p><p>Linhardt: Not necessarily</p><p>Lorenz: It seems you know something we don’t.</p><p>Linhardt: Of course I do… *yawn* I’ve already figured out who the killer is after all.</p><p>Dorothea: Huh? Really? Who is it then?!</p><p>Linhardt: Telling would be a bother… figure it out yourself.</p><p>Hubert: Something tells me he doesn’t know anything at all.</p><p>Linhardt: Fine then… how about this. Tell me where the sledgehammer came from and I’ll give you a hint.</p><p>Edelgard: Why don’t you just tell us the answer now?</p><p>Linhardt: I’d love to… but I doubt the bear would be very happy with me if I did.</p><p>Bernadetta: (He has a point… maybe this is his own weird way of helping? In any case finding out where that hammer came from would be important anyways… right now the most likely scenario is it came from…)</p><p>1. The Merchant Stalls<br/>
2. The Training Hall<br/>
3. Outside the Barrier</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course!</p><p>Bernadetta: The hammer came from the Merchant Stalls.</p><p>Sylvain: Oh yeah… they did have a bunch of shit packed in em before… swords and knives and axes and all kinds of stuff.</p><p>Petra: It would not be strange to be thinking they supplied hammers as well.</p><p>Leonie: The only other place to get weapons is the training hall and those are all fakes. Not to mention that they only stocked more traditional weapons like swords and lances.</p><p>Dedue: The merchant stalls are also an easily accessible area. Any of us would have been capable of securing it.</p><p>Mercedes: Most of us were busy setting up for the party… and the Monastery is quite big.</p><p>Dorothea: So there would have been plenty of time for the killer to grab a hammer before the party. If that’s the case wouldn’t it stand to assume that those setting up for the party are innocent?</p><p>Felix: Don’t get too hasty.</p><p>Dorothea: Hm?</p><p>Felix: If that we’re the case wouldn’t you need to remove yours truly from the list of potential suspects?</p><p>Dimitri: Of course not! You were the one hoarding all the weapons.</p><p>Felix: Then please explain to me how the other performers would be innocent in that scenario.</p><p>Dimitri: Very well. I have no qualms with exposing your lies.</p><p>Bernadetta: (This is a mess… everyone just seems to cling onto whatever theory gets thrown their way… and the only ones who seem to know what they’re talking about refuse to be helpful.)</p><p>Bernadetta: (Then there’s Dimitri… he needs to stop targeting Felix so we can actually start the discussion.)</p><p>Bernadetta: (Ok Bernie… deep breaths. You’ve got this.)</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Dimitri: <strong>Felix</strong> was the one hoarding all the weapons</p><p>Felix: Yes of course I was. Everyone knows that.</p><p>Marianne: A-actually… I wasn’t at the party so I’m just learning all this now.</p><p>Felix: . . .</p><p>Felix: Still that was never the point I was trying to argue.</p><p>Felix: Dorothea tell us all again why you and the other performers are innocent here?</p><p>Dorothea: Gladly Felix.</p><p>Dorothea: We had been <strong>busy practicing our acts.</strong></p><p>Dorothea: In the middle of all that you had been bringing all sorts of sharp objects upstairs with you.</p><p>Dorothea: <strong>And yet you claim none of it went missing</strong></p><p>Dorothea: So if you are to be believed.</p><p>Dorothea: It’s impossible for one of us to have stolen it.</p><p>Felix: Well boar? What do you think about that?</p><p>Dimitri: Grrr…</p><p><strong>And yet you claim none of it went missing</strong> == Felix’s Account</p><p>Bernadetta: That's absolutely right!</p><p>Dimitri: Excuse me?</p><p>Caspar: Uhhhh Bernie I hate to break this to you but…</p><p>Caspar: We were trying to prove him wrong right?</p><p>Bernadetta: Just hear me out here.</p><p>Bernadetta: Felix the point your trying to make here is… that unless we take your account as fact we can’t eliminate the other performers as suspects.</p><p>Felix: Look at that someone else here has a brain.</p><p>Edelgard: I see… had Felix been lying about a weapon going missing it stands to reason that any of the other performers could have taken it.</p><p>Annette: But lying doesn’t do him much good does it?</p><p>Claude: No it does not. His account just serves to make him seem all the more suspicious. Saying nothing went missing raises way more questions then something did go missing in this instance.</p><p>Lysithea: So then it’s clear that we should believe him.</p><p>Dedue: Your majesty please…</p><p>Dimitri: Fine… I concede. However we still have the issue of where the sledgehammer was procured to consider.</p><p>Dimitri: If Felix didn’t have any of the items go missing. Then doesn’t it stand to reason that the weapon couldn’t have come from the merchant stall?</p><p>Felix: Think about it a bit harder you damn boar. There was more to my account then just that.</p><p>Edelgard: You also spoke of how many weapons you had in total. And how many of each type.</p><p>Lorenz: Really? That seems like helpful information. Do you mind sharing?</p><p>Felix: 25 swords, 20 lances, 20 axes, 35 knives, 20 pairs of knuckles, and 9 hammers.</p><p>Ashe: Hm?</p><p>Ferdinand: Well that’s hardly helpful… I don’t know why I expected that to bring about some huge revelation.</p><p>Hubert: If you would think for the three seconds necessary you would realize it does.</p><p>Ingrid: Aren’t you being a bit harsh?</p><p>Hubert: When your life's on the line incompetence is not to be tolerated.</p><p>Bernadetta: (It seems like a good chunk of us have figured out the strange thing about what Felix just said… But I might as well just tell everyone so the conversation can move forwards.)</p><p>Bernadetta: (The strange thing about Felix’s account is…)</p><p>1. The hammer went missing.<br/>
2. He’s lying<br/>
3. There’s one less hammer than expected</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course!</p><p>Bernadetta: Hey… don’t you guys find it a bit strange that there were only nine hammers?</p><p>Ashe: I was thinking that as well.</p><p>Petra: I am not having understanding. The number is important somehow?</p><p>Bernadetta: Well don’t you find it a bit weird that if Felix emptied out the merchant stalls that all but one of the weapons would come in a multiple of five?</p><p>Lorenz: That seems like a bit of a stretch. While I like working with easy numbers just as much as anyone else I don’t think that we can use that speculation as evidence.</p><p>Ashe: Actually I think we can.</p><p>Hilda: Oooh you going to impart some of your wise thief knowledge onto us Ashe?</p><p>Ashe: Wise? Oh it’s nothing of the sort. You just tend to learn how Merchants operate when you’ve stolen from hundreds of them.</p><p>Leonie: Hundreds of em Huh?</p><p>Ashe: N-no need to make such a scary face Leonie… those days are long behind me remember…</p><p>Leonie: Yeah, I’m sure they are.</p><p>Sylvain: Can we please stop yelling at each other every time we try to speak?</p><p>Ingrid: As dirty as this makes me feel inside I agree with Sylvain. Ashe please continue.</p><p>Sylvain: Dirty?!</p><p>Ashe: Well as I was saying before at the Monastery here we have Merchant stalls, stalls that were just restocked from what I can tell.</p><p>Caspar: Okay but why is this important?</p><p>Ashe: Well Garreg Mach is, or well it at least should be, a hotspot for profits. With knights and refugees that need just about everything under the sun on a daily basis it stands to assume that Merchants would sell out of stock fairly quickly. So it’s a pretty safe assumption that at the end of the day their stock is as close to zero as you can get.</p><p>Dedue: However this area should be a hotspot for profits amoungst Travelling merchants as well correct?</p><p>Ashe: That’s right. And when purchasing in bulk from other merchants… items are usually sold in bundles of five and ten.”</p><p>Dorothea: I see… so using that logic the hammers were most likely purchased in a bundle of ten. Making the fact that Felix only found nine very strange.</p><p>Claude: Meaning that… the hammer was long gone by the time Felix started confiscating things.</p><p>Hubert: Which means this plan had been in the works for quite some time.</p><p>Linhardt: Exactly.</p><p>Caspar: Ah! Man don’t just pop up like that! I forgot you were here geez!</p><p>Linhardt: I see you finally found the answer to the question I gave you.</p><p>Lysithea: I hardly think you taking credit for our hard work is quite the same as answering your question.</p><p>Linhardt: So you don’t want the hint I promised? I would just spill who the culprit is now but that seems like a fine way to get myself killed so I think I’ll stay quiet.</p><p>Leonie: Well if you're so smart why don’t you just… oh wait… he answered my question before I could even ask it.</p><p>Edelgard: Linhardt please… we need all the help we can get here.</p><p>Linhardt: Bernadetta</p><p>Bernadetta: H-huh me?!</p><p>Linhardt: I’ve heard that you found yourself in quite the situation last night.</p><p>Bernadetta: (A situation? Oh wait…)</p><p>Bernadetta: You mean how I was drugged right?</p><p>Annette: Drugged?!</p><p>Bernadetta: Hubert probably has more details then me. He was the one who originally informed me after all.</p><p>Hubert: My time to explain now is it? Very well then.</p><p>Hubert: By Lady Edelgard’s request I stood by the door for the remainder of the party, however as the guests left one by one I noticed that in the end only twenty one of us were accounted for. Curious as to what happened I found Bernadetta here unconscious under a table. When she refused to wake up no matter what I tried I decided to do a bit more thorough of an investigation and noticed a small trail of blood trickling down her leg.</p><p>Petra: Oh my! Are you okay Bernie?</p><p>Bernadetta: I’m fine don’t worry… though a brood trail… Does that mean I was injected with a syringe?</p><p>Claude: Most likely. There were quite a few in the infirmary, plenty of drugs and medicine for that could have been used as well.</p><p>Felix: Now before any of you morons go off claiming that she drugged herself or some crap clearly the syringe would still be present if that was the case.</p><p>Lysithea: So somebody at the party must have stuck a syringe in her leg during the chaos of the fight. Hubert kept tabs of everyone at the party so it’s clear that those who were not at the party could not have gotten into the party and therefore cannot have drugged Bernadetta.</p><p>Sylvain: We get it you have an alibi.</p><p>Flayn: Oh my what repetition.</p><p>Ferdinand: Speaking of alibis we should start collecting those.</p><p>Ingrid: Alright but how?</p><p>Ashe: Perhaps if we just start talking the answer will come to us naturally?</p><p>Bernadetta: (It seems this case has more moving parts then I originally expected… and we still don’t know the specifics of Ignatz’s death. Whatever, everyone’s counting on me to get this right. No time like the present Bernie.)</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Flayn: So… we need to know everyone’s alibi’s during the brawl?</p><p>Ingrid: <strong>Dimitri and Felix</strong> were really going at it the whole time.</p><p>Ingrid: I would be surprised if they ever had a moment to relax.</p><p>Annette: When the brawl broke out…</p><p>Annette: <strong>I ran away first thing!</strong></p><p>Caspar: Man I wasn’t even there….</p><p>Claude: This is pointless.</p><p>Dimitri: It was such chaos last night.</p><p>Dimitri: <strong>There’s no way to tell</strong> if anybody is telling the truth.</p><p>Rapheal: We can’t ALL be lying can we?!</p><p>Lysithea: You would be surprised.</p><p><strong>no way to tell</strong> != Hubert’s Account</p><p>Bernadetta: No that’s wrong!</p><p>Bernadetta: While we can’t validate everyone’s claims… there are a few we can confirm as fact.</p><p>Bernadetta: Specifically Annette’s</p><p>Dimitri: What do you mean?</p><p>Hubert: Annette was part of a group that left the Réception Hall right when the brawl began. Anyone trying to drug Bernie would have had to have waited for us to sort through the chaos before they could work.</p><p>Dorothea: What do you mean by that?</p><p>Edelgard: For the first ten minutes or so the non-combatants had been keeping a close eye on everyone involved. Once they were out of the picture and chaos truly set in… then the killer had the chance to strike.</p><p>Mercedes: I see. It was risky enough for them to strike while under Huberts watchful eyes. Add in about six more pairs and it’s almost guaranteed that they get caught.</p><p>Petra: So nobody in the first group could have been committing the murder?</p><p>Ashe: It seems like it.</p><p>Rapheal: Okay but who was in the first group?</p><p>Edelgard: It would have been myself, Lorenz, Annette, Flayn, Linhardt, Mercedes, ...and Ignatz.</p><p>Felix: What Ingrid mentioned earlier is also accurate so me and the boar have alibis as well.</p><p>Rapheal: No way either of those two would have been able to sneak off without the other charging after em.</p><p>Dorothea: Still that leaves everyone else as a suspect…</p><p>Leonie: Maybe we're going about this all wrong…</p><p>Linhardt: Hm?</p><p>Flayn: What do you mean we’ve been going about this wrong?</p><p>Leonie: Well… whose to say that there was only one murder attempt tonight?</p><p>Dimitri: What?</p><p>Leonie: Think about it… drugging Bernadetta in the Réception Hall and then killing Ignatz at the dorms. Don’t you think those events are a bit… unconnected?</p><p>Ferdinand: Now that you mention it… it is rather odd. We’ve been going around with the assumption being the one who drugged Bernadetta was the one who killed Ignatz… however… perhaps instead of merely knocking her out that poison was supposed to be a bit more lethal.</p><p>Lysithea: So while everybody else was at the party… one killer poisoned Bernadetta and someone else was preparing to kill Ignatz?</p><p>Caspar: Wait but if that’s the case…</p><p>Dedue: Then everything we just discussed becomes irrelevant.</p><p>Caspar: What?! Nuh-Uh! No way! I don’t want there to be two killers anymore!</p><p>Edelgard: That’s not exactly something we can decide on Caspar...</p><p>Bernadetta: (Two killers? It sounds plausible but… also wrong. My gut is telling me that there’s more to the story but for now I should just try and point out contradictions where I can.)</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Dimitri: We’ve spent all this time talking about Bernadetta… was that all really a waste?</p><p>Hilda: Well it’s not something to be glossed over that’s for sure.</p><p>Hilda: But when it comes to <strong>who killed Ignatz.</strong> I don’t think it’s very relevant.</p><p>Ashe: Hey Lysithea…</p><p>Ashe: You were pretty insistent that you couldn’t be the killer earlier.</p><p>Leonie: Oh yeah. She kept saying that it was impossible since <strong>she wasn’t at the party</strong></p><p>Lysithea: Yeah so?</p><p>Lorenz: Such intense denial is rather suspicious don’t you think?</p><p>Lysithea: Not when I could die if we get it wrong!</p><p>Claude: Be that as it may you have <strong>no alibi.</strong></p><p>Caspar: Hey Wait a seco-</p><p>Lysithea: I already said I didn’t do it! Jeez!</p><p><strong>no alibi</strong> != Caspar’s Account</p><p>Bernadetta: No that’s wrong!</p><p>Claude: Oh? Me this time</p><p>Bernadetta: Lysithea does have an alibi actually. Both her and Caspar do.</p><p>Ferdinand: They do?</p><p>Caspar: Heck yeah we do! That’s what I was trying to say before! Before the party started I met up with Lysithea. But she freaked out and ran off before I could say anything.</p><p>Lysithea: D-don’t say it like that! It makes me sound like some scared kid! You try staying calm when someone suddenly screams over your shoulder!</p><p>Mercedes: Oh my that seems quite uncomfortable…</p><p>Caspar: Well anyways… obviously I went after her to make sure she was okay.</p><p>Lysithea: I was fine.</p><p>Caspar: Well I didn’t know that then okay! Yeesh! In any case I found her in the Greenhouse but…</p><p>Lysithea: That idiot locked the door by mistake! And then lost the key!</p><p>Sylvain: How do you lock a door by mistake?</p><p>Flayn: On the inside of a room…</p><p>Petra: This has the fishiness.</p><p>Caspar: What no it doesn’t! Look it happened exactly like she said okay! We were locked in the greenhouse until around 3:30 a.m. last night!</p><p>Linhardt: In other words after the murder took place.</p><p>Dimitri: And how do we know you’re telling the truth?</p><p>Lysithea: Because I just backed up his alibi stupid!</p><p>Bernadetta: I also met up with Caspar before the party… and while I didn’t see if he got locked in the greenhouse or not he did mention meeting up with Lysithea.</p><p>Claude: Well in that case I’m inclined to believe them. Besides there’s still another person that wasn’t accounted for last night.</p><p>Marianne: …</p><p>Rapheal: Oh yeah Marianne wasn’t at the party either.</p><p>Hilda: Huh? W-wait you guys can’t possibly think that-</p><p>Felix: It seems that they do.</p><p>Marianne: ...Sorry</p><p>Dimitri: A confession is it?</p><p>Marianne: This only happened… because of me… me and my awful luck… if I wasn’t around then Ignatz probably wouldn’t have died…</p><p>Hilda: Marianne! Don’t say things like that! You have to stand up for yourself!</p><p>Marianne: …</p><p>Annette: And she’s gone silent…</p><p>Lorenz: Too much silence is suspicious.</p><p>Ingrid: Didn’t you just say that protesting was also suspicious?</p><p>Lorenz: Too much of either raises suspicion. The two must be kept in balance.</p><p>Sylvain: Dude… now is not the time for your dumb poetry.</p><p>Dimitri: And why not? Did you not hear her confession?</p><p>Edelgard: I think you’re only hearing what you want to hear.</p><p>Hilda: Guys! She's innocent I’m telling you!</p><p>Marianne: …</p><p>Bernadetta: (Seems like everyone is set on ganging up on Marianne… it’s true that I don’t have any evidence for the contrary but… something is telling me that she isn’t the killer. It’ll be a gamble but… I’ll have to lie to make this work.)</p><p>
  <em>Nonstop Debate</em>
</p><p>Mercedes: Poor sweet Marianne is the killer? What a tragic turn of events.</p><p>Leonie: Well the quiet ones always snap hardest I’ve heard.</p><p>Hilda: That’s not what happened at all!</p><p>Hilda: <strong>Marianne wouldn’t hurt a fly!</strong></p><p>Caspar: You know for someone who hates work you’re weirdly passionate about this.</p><p>Hilda: Because this is actually something I care about!</p><p>Claude: It’s nice that you care but I’m afraid that <strong>without an alibi</strong> we’re going to be forced to suspect her.</p><p>Hilda: Marianne was with me all night before the party</p><p>Felix: And yet that says nothing about what happened <strong>after or during the party.</strong></p><p>Caspar: She wasn’t in the greenhouse with us…</p><p>Caspar: And she wasn’t at the party…</p><p>Lysithea: So nobody knows what she was doing <strong>during the party</strong></p><p>Ferdinand: And we don’t know what happened <strong>afterwards either</strong></p><p>Dimitri: So she’s clearly the most suspicious.</p><p>Marianne: …</p><p><strong>afterwards either</strong> == Marianne’s Account</p><p>
  <strong>PERGE</strong>
</p><p><strong>afterwards either</strong> =! <em>Marianne’s Lie</em></p><p>Bernadetta: No that’s wrong!</p><p>Bernadetta: Marianne does have an alibi for after the party right Hilda?</p><p>Hilda: Huh?</p><p>Linhardt: Hm? (He lifted his head slightly as if finally interested)</p><p>Bernadetta: She told me that a little before one thirty you came to her room super tired and stayed the night. Is this true?</p><p>Marianne: What?</p><p>Hilda: …</p><p>Bernadetta: (Please Hilda…)</p><p>Hilda: Yeah it’s totally the truth! Did you guys really think I didn’t have any evidence to back me up?</p><p>Ingrid: Sorry Hilda… guess we got a bit ahead of ourselves there.</p><p>Linhardt: (He sends me a knowing smirk.)</p><p>Bernadetta: (He figured out that I lied huh? But still he’s staying quiet… does that mean I’m right? That Marianne is innocent? That must be it.)</p><p>Marianne: I-it’s okay…</p><p>Caspar: ARGH! But now we’re back to square one! Again!</p><p>Linhardt: The fight.</p><p>Hubert: Hm?</p><p>Linhardt: Something is strange about that fight don’t you think.</p><p>Dimitri: Something strange?</p><p>Linhardt: A heightened sense of agitation, those who are usually docile getting unreasonably mad, and strangest of all… all but two of the combatants had something in common. And all but one of the escapees also has something in common.</p><p>Rapheal: We all had something in common?</p><p>Hubert: Such a specific set of parameters… it must not be something basic like race or gender.</p><p>Dorothea: Sexuality maybe?</p><p>Lysithea: Why would that have anything to do with this? Unless we’ve got some homophobe killer on our hands.</p><p>Edelgard: Don’t be stupid.</p><p>Sylvain: Height maybe? Rapheal and Dedue are giants so they could be the outliers.</p><p>Linhardt: If it we’re something that pointless I never would have mentioned it.</p><p>Claude: Riiiiiiight.</p><p>Bernadetta: (Something that the two groups had in common… what could it possibly be…)</p><p>Hangman’s Gambit</p><p>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _</p><p>|<br/>
V</p><p>Ate the food</p><p>Bernadetta: It’s all coming together!</p><p>Bernadetta: It was the party food!</p><p>Petra: The food?</p><p>Bernadetta: As you recall there were plenty of drugs in the infirmary. Isn’t it possible that the food was spiked to heighten the hostility between us.</p><p>Hubert: So the food itself was tainted? And that’s what caused us all to become so violent.</p><p>Annette: So the fight wasn’t because of stress? It was planned by the killer?</p><p>Rapheal: Hey Linhardt! Is this true?</p><p>Linhardt: Zzzz…</p><p>Dorothea: And he’s useless…</p><p>Leonie: What a pain…</p><p>Edelgard: Still… it seems like a plausible theory.</p><p>Dorothea: There’s just one problem… Me, Ignatz, Lorenz, Felix, and Petra all got plenty to eat.</p><p>Lorenz: Yes we had been able to sample plenty of Brigid appetizers before the event even began. If anything we should have been aggressive the earliest. Instead I felt the same as always.</p><p>Bernadetta: That’s because only one of the three courses were spiked.</p><p>Dedue: Only one of the three?</p><p>Bernadetta: (Yeah… the appetizers, the entree, and the dessert… only one of the three were spiked and it was the…)</p><p>1. Appetizer<br/>
2. Entree<br/>
3. Dessert</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course!</p><p>Bernadetta: It was the Entrée.</p><p>Dimitri: What?!</p><p>Bernadetta: Out of the people who left… three of them were performers. Ignatz and Lorenz who left right away, and then Dorothea who acted as a mediator and then gave up around two minutes later.</p><p>Dorothea: And I assure you all I was perfectly calm during that time!</p><p>Petra: I also joined in the fighting however… I left only a few minutes later. There was no grace or style to how they were fighting just violence.</p><p>Felix: I just wanted to spar with the boar.</p><p>Flayn: Wait but that means that all the performers were acting rationally.</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course they were. They only had the appetizers provided. The entrée was what the rest of us ate.</p><p>Bernadetta: I should also mention that I also abstained from eating. Which I guess should have been obvious considering I hid under a table.</p><p>Ferdinand: But what about the dessert?</p><p>Mercedes: I never got to put it out. We had been waiting until after the talent show but… well we all know what went wrong there.</p><p>Hilda: Well I guess that settles it then right?</p><p>Lysithea: It couldn’t have been the Appetizer and it couldn’t have been the dessert. So clearly the Entrée is the only other option!</p><p>Dimitri: Is this some kind of twisted joke?!</p><p>
  <strong>Argue!</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: Dimitri what?</p><p>Dimitri: I will not allow this slander to go on for any longer!</p><p>Bernadetta: Slander!?</p><p>Dimitri: While I find your determination quite dependable I have to let you know that your thinking is completely off the mark!</p><p>
  <strong>Rebuttal Showdown</strong>
</p><p>Dimitri: I can see why you would make the misconception.</p><p>Dimitri: That the Entrée is what caused the brawl.</p><p>Dimitri: I would also like to believe</p><p>Dimitri: That none of us would act so barbarishly of our own free will.</p><p>Dimitri: However we must open our eyes to the truth!</p><p>
  <strong>Advance</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: Do you have any evidence to back up this claim?</p><p>Dimitri: If what you’re saying is true.</p><p>Dimitri: <strong>Then everyone in the Réception Hall must have eaten the Entrée</strong></p><p>Dimitri: However…</p><p>Dimitri: A few of us still left.</p><p>Dimitri: Meaning that there’s no way the food was spiked!</p><p><strong>Then everyone in the Réception Hall must have eaten the Entrée</strong> != Flayn’s Account</p><p>Bernadetta: I see a flaw in that logic!</p><p>Bernadetta: Dimitri… who exactly were the people that left first? Excluding the performers of course.</p><p>Dimitri: It was Edelgard, Flayn, Mercedes, and Annette.</p><p>Edelgard: May I first mention that I had eaten some of the Entrée and was also very irritated the whole night. I had been part of the original argument that set the fight in motion after all.</p><p>Annette: Well I felt perfectly normal!</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course you did. Flayn you know why right?</p><p>Flayn: I do? Oh! Yes I do!</p><p>Dimitri: Flayn?</p><p>Flayn: Me, Mercie, and Annette had been talking together for most of the night. We had been waiting for the talent show to grab something to eat but of course that never occurred.</p><p>Mercedes: Yes I remember but what does that have to do with this?</p><p>Annette: Oh! We never ate anything that night! And we were the only other people who weren’t fighting!</p><p>Dimitri: Ghk!</p><p>Ashe: So whoever made the Entrée must be the killer then right?</p><p>Dedue: No</p><p>Dimitri: Dedue…</p><p>Dedue: I made the Entrée but I promise you. I am not the killer.</p><p>
  <strong>CLASS TRIAL INTERMISSION</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW that took longer for me to write them I expected. So what do you guys think? Everything make sense so far? Do you think Dedue is the culprit or just a red herring? I’m excited to hear your theories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Radiant Dawn Class Trial Deadly Life 2/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆ Intermission Theatre ☆</p><p>The curtains opened on a small stage in the middle of a vast black void. “Jeez it’s kind of embarrassing doing this on my own..” A wooden puppet descended onto the stage the puppet was carved and painted so it looked nearly identical to Ignatz, this case’s victim. “N-not that I want anyone to die but- I’m pretty sure that-“</p><p>The doll Ignatz covered his mouth “Oops! I almost said the killer’s name. Even though they can’t hear me that would ruin your fun wouldn’t it? And let’s face it, that's the most important thing here.”</p><p>The doll did a little bow “Well don’t let me keep you I’m sure you’ve waited long enough. Until next time!” The doll crumbled onto the stage and Monokuma’s laugh filled the empty air.</p><p>
  <strong>Class Trial RESUME</strong>
</p><p>Dedue looked firmly at me as he made his quiet yet powerful declaration.</p><p>Lysithea: So that’s it? You’re just going to make a declaration like that and not back it up? You can back statement up can’t you?</p><p>Dedue: I have no evidence to prove that I am not the killer.</p><p>Dimitri: Dedue! Please friend surely you do not-</p><p>Dedue: However I do not believe that you can incriminate me with what you do have either.</p><p>Leonie: What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>Linhardt: He means to say that despite everything you only actually have one piece of evidence to throw at him. Any and all accusations are simply desperate guesses under these circumstances.</p><p>Caspar: You mean we right? You’re just as big a part of this as everyone else.</p><p>Linhardt: No I meant what I said.</p><p>Rapheal: So it… isn’t Dedue…?</p><p>Lorenz: You’re absolutely right. Dedue is not Ignatz’s killer.</p><p>Ingrid: That was an odd way of putting it Lorenz.</p><p>Annette: Yeah what are you trying to say?</p><p>Lorenz: It has to do with Leonie’s point of a double murder to have taken place tonight.</p><p>Claude: That’s right… we brushed it aside before but we never fully removed the possibility.</p><p>Lorenz: Originally when I heard Dedue’s name I felt nothing but confusion but that single point has made everything incredibly clear.</p><p>Flayn: Oh! Have you figured something out?</p><p>Dimitri: No he hasn’t! He’s spouting lies!</p><p>Sylvain: You haven’t even heard him yet…</p><p>Lorenz: (Decides to ignore Dimitri and turns right to Flayn) I have done more then figure something out. I believe I have blown this case wide open!</p><p>Dorothea: Oh have you now? Or are you just another man full of empty promises?</p><p>Lorenz: I most certainly am not the latter!</p><p>Annette: Doesn’t anyone else think we’re all going a bit too fast here? There’s still a lot of things we haven’t talked about and-</p><p>Hubert: Oh for the love of Seiros just get on with it.</p><p>Closing Argument? LORENZ</p><p>Lorenz: Act <strong>1</strong> Of the time we have spent discussing this case there have been three confirmed details. One, the sledgehammer used to kill Ignatz had been stolen quite some time ago, two the food more specifically the entree had been drugged, and finally that <strong>two separate attacks had taken place one on Bernadetta and a second on Ignatz.</strong></p><p>Lorenz: Act <strong>2</strong> <strong>The only person who could have drugged the Entree was Dedue</strong> it would be easy for him to slip it in without us ever noticing. Then once the chaos had truly set in he was the one to drug Bernadetta with the intent to kill her.</p><p>Lorenz: Act <strong>3</strong> Of course since Dedue was the Ultimate Servent I find it hard to believe he would sacrifice his leige’s life which is where Ignatz came in. I believe that it twasn’t Dedue who killed Ignatz but his liege Dimitri! <strong>He swung the Sledgehammer he had taken days before and killed Ignatz at the dorms!</strong> With two murders having taken place both of them would have been allowed to escape!</p><p>
  <strong>Break?</strong>
</p><p>Dimitri: What…? What the hell did you just say?!</p><p>Bernadetta: (For the first time since the trial began the courtroom was quiet. Lorenz’s claim seemed plausible and eyes full of suspicion were cast all around.)</p><p>Marianne: I’m sorry… I- I didn’t think that my presence would have made two of us try to-</p><p>Hilda: How many times do I have to say this isn’t your fault Marianne. (She points to Dimitri) It’s his!</p><p>Dimitri: Oh don’t tell me you believe his drivel!</p><p>Dedue: Me and his highness have nothing to do with this.</p><p>Hubert: And yet Lorenz’s tale tells a different story. Lorenz’s story was-</p><p>Bernadetta: Full of holes.</p><p>Lorenz: Excuse me?</p><p>Ferdinand: Would you mind elaborating Bernadetta?</p><p>Bernadetta: Well first of all we haven’t yet confirmed that my drugging and Ignatz’s murder were separate events. They may have been part of a larger plan made by a single person.</p><p>Lorenz: Yes I concede that was a possibility but-</p><p>Bernadetta: There’s also what you said about Dedue being the only one that could have drugged the Entree. However when I spoke to Dorothea she said…</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dorothea: then there was the issue of the dining hall being closed at night so the kitchen was a mess while everyone rushed to get food ready. Complete chaos in there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p>Dorothea: Ah I did say that didn’t I?</p><p>Mercedes: Well she isn’t wrong. I doubt anyone would have noticed if someone had snuck in we were all in such a rush.</p><p>Petra: Yes normally I am very aware of my surroundings but yesterday I had much confusion.</p><p>Dedue: It is a shame for me to admit it but it is fully possible that someone could have snuck in and drugged things themselves.</p><p>Bernadetta: Finally you said that Ignatz died in the courtyard from a hammer being swung however-</p><p>Linhardt: There’s no way. There would have been a much different wound if that was the case.</p><p>Edelgard: A different wound?</p><p>Linhardt: The fracture on Ignatz’s head would imply that he was hit with the top of the hammer instead of one of the sides.</p><p>Leonie: That would make sense considering what I noticed about the blood splatter.</p><p>Bernadetta: Not only that… but you also had the location wrong.</p><p>Lorenz: Oh come now surely you don’t expect me to believe that-</p><p>Bernadetta: Ignatz was killed in the Entrance hall. Not the courtyard.</p><p>Dorothea: What…?</p><p>Caspar: Er- Bernadetta I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but- Ignatz’s body was left in front of the dorms. You can’t just change the location.</p><p>Bernadetta: (Ignatz was killed in the Entrance Hall… it might seem like a leap in logic but I’m sure I can prove it.)</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Dorothea: Ignatz’s body was found at the dorms.</p><p>Dorothea: And <strong>no blood was found anywhere else</strong> so how could he have died in the Entrance Hall?</p><p>Dimitri: Now wait just a moment I don’t think we should just dismiss the opportunity entirely.</p><p>Claude: Well of course you would say that. We’re casting suspicion on you after all.</p><p>Lysithea: Besides <strong>Ignatz was a coward.</strong> There’s no way he would have just wandered off to the entrance hall in the middle of the night.</p><p>Lorenz: Furthermore <strong>nothing at the scene</strong> dictates that he had been there.</p><p>Leonie: So should we lock in our votes now?</p><p>Dorothea: That seems like a great idea.</p><p>Dimitri: You idiots will kill us all!</p><p>nothing at the scene != Glass Shard</p><p>
  <strong>Break!</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: Wait a second Lorenz… what if I told you I could prove that Ignatz was at the Entrance Hall last night?</p><p>Lorenz: You have proof?</p><p>Bernadetta: Yeah… during the search I found a small shard of glass near a broken tile in the Entrance Hall.</p><p>Petra: Glass?</p><p>Bernadetta: Yeah… and that’s not all. When I looked at the body I noticed that Ignatz’s glasses… well the glass was removed so he was only wearing the rims.</p><p>Rapheal: So you think the glass was from Ignatz’s glasses?</p><p>Dorothea: But what if the glasses broke when he was running away? That could explain it.</p><p>Hubert: No, Ignatz hadn’t tripped or dropped his glasses or anything of that sort in his way out. And even if he had Ignatz never stopped running so it would have been up to someone else to clean up the mess.</p><p>Leonie: But none of us did… which means they could have only broken after everybody else left.</p><p>Flayn: But what of the bloodstains? Surely with just how much was around the corpse some would have gotten on the floor of the Entrance Hall as well. Not to mention the mess that would be made by moving the body over to the dorms.</p><p>Felix: Unless of course the killer used something to move the body without making a mess.</p><p>Bernadetta: (The killer did have something… I remember it was a…)</p><p>1. Hammer<br/>2. Tablecloth<br/>3. Entree</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course!</p><p>Bernadetta: I’m not sure if anyone else noticed but there was a tablecloth missing from the Reception Hall.</p><p>Edelgard: Now that you mention it I do recall seeing something like that.</p><p>Rapheal: Okay but what’s that have to do with anything.</p><p>Bernadetta: Well if the killer were to wrap Ignatz in the cloth it would become possible to move him to the dorms without tracking any blood.</p><p>Ingrid: Well sure there wouldn’t be any blood on the way to the dorms but wouldn’t there still be some on the floor of the Entrance Hall?</p><p>Sylvain: Well sure but cleaning up a bit of blood in the Entrance Hall would have been easy. I’m sure there’s a storage closet with a mop and bucket somewhere around here.</p><p>Flayn: Ah yes! I found one on the second floor during our initial search of the school.</p><p>Lorenz: But then that begs the question… where is this tablecloth now?</p><p>Bernadetta: That I don’t know…</p><p>Hubert: This killer isn’t an idiot. They most likely disposed of it in a place where we would never find it. If it were me I’d place some rocks inside and throw it in the fishing pond.</p><p>Caspar: Ooooookay then…</p><p>Lorenz: With this new evidence in place I shall concede. The murder most definitely took place in the Entrance Hall.</p><p>Dedue: But why was he killed there? Ignatz had no reason to be out at that time.</p><p>Ashe: Actually… he may have had a reason.</p><p>Leonie: He did?</p><p>Ashe: I picked the lock to his room and found this note inside.</p><p>HEY IGNATZ WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT WITH SOMETHING? YOU LEFT SOME OF YOUR ART SUPPLIES AT THE RECEPTION HALL. MEET ME OUTSIDE AND I'LL HELP YOU RECLAIM THEM</p><p>Ashe: Had he followed these instructions he most certainly would have a reason to be out that late.</p><p>Hilda: Can we even be sure this note is real? I mean… look at those big blocky letters… and the killer’s name is ripped off.</p><p>Caspar: Yeah! Maybe the killer planted it there after the fact to confuse us!</p><p>Ashe: No that’s impossible. Prior to today the door’s lock hadn’t been picked and the key was left inside the room. No way anyone could have gotten in.</p><p>Dimitri: The key was inside the room? That doesn’t make much sense… how was Ignatz planning to get back in then?</p><p>Linhardt: (He sat up finally seeming a tad bit interested.) Well if there’s no way in then it would also stand to reason that there would be no way out.</p><p>Caspar: What are you saying? If you were inside the room all you would have to do is unlock the door.</p><p>Linhardt: Which would have created a way in. To put it simply in order to lock the door while outside of your dorm room you need the room’s key. However the key was inside the dorm. For all intents and purposes this should be impossible and yet…”</p><p>Lysithea: Well clearly it isn’t impossible. It happened didn’t it?</p><p>Linhardt: Precisely. This situation would only be impossible if there were only one entrance to the room.</p><p>Sylvain: But… there is only one entrance… you can only get in via the front door.</p><p>Linhardt: Bernadetta I’m tired you explain it.</p><p>Bernadetta: Er… me?</p><p>Linhardt: (Yawn) Yeah… tell them what the other entrance is.</p><p>Bernadetta: (Linhardt says there’s another way into the dorm rooms… but I honestly don’t have a clue… come on think Bernie think!)</p><p>Hangman’s Gambit</p><p>W _ _ d _ _</p><p>|<br/>V</p><p>Window</p><p>Bernadetta: It’s all coming together!</p><p>Bernadetta: The window… the other entrance to Ignatz’s room is through the window.</p><p>Dorothea: The window? Why would Ignatz have left his own room through the window?</p><p>Annette: Oh I get it! Ignatz didn’t leave through the window the killer did!</p><p>Ferdinand: The killer left through the window?</p><p>Annette: Y-yeah! Because the killer could have stolen the key from Ignatz after they killed him. Then they planted that note and key to make it look like there was no way in.</p><p>Linhardt: I was thinking something similar.</p><p>Mercedes: So then the note was fake?</p><p>Felix: At the very least this note was. The killer most likely disposed of whatever they used to draw Ignatz out along with the tablecloth.</p><p>Ashe: They must have been counting on me to pick the door’s lock. I doubt any of us would have thought to enter through the window ourselves.</p><p>Leonie: You mean to tell me the Ultimate Thief didn’t think about there being another entrance?</p><p>Ashe: I’m a thief not an assassin. I wasn’t thinking very clearly due to the shock of what had happened. Had the situation been calmer I certainly would have taken the window into account.</p><p>Leonie: Yeah right.</p><p>Edelgard: Still it seems like a bit too much hassle to go through just to plant a fake note. There must have been some kind of secondary purpose to creating this locked room.</p><p>Flayn: A secondary purpose? Do you think they stole something from the room?</p><p>Dorothea: But Ignatz was the Ultimate Artist… and a poor one at that. What could he of possibly had that someone would want?</p><p>Bernadetta: (A secondary purpose to the locked room… I think Edelgard’s right there must be something we’re missing.)</p><p>Nonstop Debate</p><p>Edelgard: I find it hard to believe our killer would have gone through all the trouble of making a locked room just for some note. Surely the door could have been left open for that.</p><p>Ferdinand: Yes… this whole setup has just been a distraction from the true purpose they went into that room.</p><p>Dorothea: Well perhaps <strong>Ignatz had something valuable.</strong> Maybe someone wanted to make a bit of cash after their escape.</p><p>Dimitri: Couldn’t that have been done after the class trial though?</p><p>Leonie: Maybe it was the other way around and <strong>Ignatz stole from the killer.</strong> And they tried to reclaim it after killing him.</p><p>Rapheal: Ignatz is no petty thief!</p><p>Ashe: You are aware I’m standing right here yes?</p><p>Marianne: M-maybe they wanted some of his <strong>art supplies?</strong> Y-you know like some paint or an easel</p><p>Lorenz: Could it truly be something so mundane?</p><p>Marianne: Sorry you’re right…</p><p><strong>art supplies</strong> = Blood Puddles</p><p>
  <strong>Consent!</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: That’s absolutely right!</p><p>Bernadetta: Marianne is right. They were after his art supplies. More specifically his paints.</p><p>Marianne: A-are you sure that’s right I-</p><p>Hilda: So what did they need those paints for? Seems a bit random to me.</p><p>Bernadetta: Something had been bugging me about the crime scene ever since we started our investigation.</p><p>Rapheal: There was something wrong since the start? But I hadn’t noticed anything.</p><p>Petra: Are you speaking of the puddles of not blood?</p><p>Ashe: Not blood?</p><p>Petra: Yes! In Brigid I have done much of the hunting and the blood was always very difference in both texture and color. Smell as well! I did not bring it up because I assumed everyone else already knew.</p><p>Felix: Sorry to disappoint but most of us don’t tend to stay close to that kind of stuff</p><p>Petra: Ah! My apologies.</p><p>Sylvain: But still that was animal blood right? Wouldn’t that be different from people's blood?</p><p>Petra: No people are just big animals so our blood is very similar at least in those areas.</p><p>Linhardt: When it comes to topics such as cell size there are a myriad of differences so don’t cut open any horses for a blood transplant.</p><p>Ingrid: Urgh… I did not need that mental image.</p><p>Bernadetta: I-in any case Petra’s account here proves that there was something weird about those blood puddles. The reason being that those puddles weren’t made from blood but instead paint.</p><p>Rapheal: So that’s where that smell was coming from!</p><p>Lysithea: What are you talking about?</p><p>Rapheal: When I was guarding the body I was right next to one of those puddles. It smelled really familiar but I couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of me. But it must have been paint!</p><p>Hubert: The killer most likely locked us out of the room to draw away from any missing equipment. A clever trick I must admit.</p><p>Ingrid: The killer probably wanted to make sure that the fake crime scene they had set up looked convincing.</p><p>Claude: Speaking of I don’t believe that we’ve discussed that much at all.</p><p>Hilda: What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>Claude: Well for as much as we’ve discussed the actual execution of this... execution is a mystery correct?</p><p>Caspar: Didn’t the killer just take him out with a swing of the hammer? What’s there to discuss.</p><p>Bernadetta: No I think Claude is right… I think there is more to the story.</p><p>Caspar: Well- I mean if you say so.</p><p>Edelgard: We should start by trying to figure out why the Entrance Hall was where the killer chose to kill Ignatz. There must have been something special about that room.</p><p>Bernadetta: (That’s right… I do remember hearing that there was something different about the Entrance Hall…)</p><p>1. There’s only one Entrance<br/>2. It’s darker than most others<br/>3. The rafters are lower</p><p>Bernadetta: Of course!</p><p>Bernadetta: The only thing that I can think of… is that the rafters in the Entrance Hall are much lower than in the Réception Hall.</p><p>Claude: Just as I suspected.</p><p>Bernadetta: Huh?</p><p>Claude: The killer utilized a pulley system in order to kill Ignatz.</p><p>Mercedes: A pulley system? How can you know that just from Bernadetta’s comment about the rafters?</p><p>Claude: Actually I was sure this was the system they used from the start. I just didn’t know how they managed it until learning that little detail.</p><p>Lysithea: Well do you feel like spilling your guts or what?</p><p>Claude: (He smirks) Gladly. Annette, do you remember the rope that we found backstage?</p><p>Annette: Yeah… but that’s rope was back there all night even before the murder.</p><p>Claude: That’s true however… do you know if it stayed there after the show was over?</p><p>Annette: No… I was one of the first to run out…</p><p>Claude: So don’t you think it’s possible that somebody may have taken it?</p><p>Annette: Yeah… I’d say that’s definitely possible.</p><p>Dimitri: Where are you going with this?</p><p>Claude: What I’m trying to say is… if someone threw that rope over the rafters and then tied the sledgehammer to one end of it it would be possible for them to create a pulley system and drop the hammer on poor unsuspecting Ignatz. Which would explain his unusual injuries and the distribution of blood on the hammer.</p><p>Dedue: I see so you believe that the hammer was dropped and not swung.</p><p>Leonie: I’ll admit that would explain a few of this case’s oddities…</p><p>Ferdinand: But do we have any proof of this? Sure it’s possible but without a way to prove that it happened…</p><p>Claude: Oh I have proof. Don’t I Bernadetta?</p><p>Bernadetta: (Why is it always tossed back to me…)</p><p>Bernadetta: (Well whatever can’t back down when we’re so close to the end… the evidence Claude is looking for… it must be…)</p><p>
  <strong>Statue</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: This has to be it!</p><p>Bernadetta: You mean the statue in the entrance hall right?</p><p>Hubert: Ah… yes I suppose that would explain it.</p><p>Rapheal: Man slow down! Let me try to catch up here! What’s a statue got to do with a pulley system?</p><p>Bernadetta: On one of the statue’s shoulders were some marks. They went in a straight line and were most likely caused by friction. So let’s say that the killer hid behind this statue waiting for Ignatz to appear. Then when releasing the rope and dropping the hammer…</p><p>Ingrid: The rope would have rubbed up against the statue creating those marks!</p><p>Lorenz: But how could they have possibly aimed it? There was no way to tell if Ignatz was directly below the hammer and if it had missed at any point the whole plan would have been jeopardized.</p><p>Claude: And that’s why the killer used a mark.</p><p>Bernadetta: The broken floor tile! Of course! The killer must have dropped the hammer before the murder took place and used that tile as a mark.</p><p>Hubert: Those tiles were sturdy but even they would have cracked had a sledgehammer been dropped on them from the height.</p><p>Claude: So can we all agree that this is how the murder was carried out?</p><p>Caspar: Are you kidding me? Hell yeah! Let’s get this over with and get to picking somebody!</p><p>Lysithea: I hate to agree but this has gone on for long enough.</p><p>Claude: In that case we only have a few more available suspects-</p><p>Bernadetta: The killer… (I grit my teeth, with what Claude just said taken into account I can’t think of anyone else it could be.) The killer here is obvious.</p><p>Claude: Hm? (He raised an eyebrow caught off guard)</p><p>Edelgard: The killer is obvious? Now I feel a bit insulted because I have no clue.</p><p>Dorothea: I feel much the same. Bern who here do you think could possibly have killed Ignatz.</p><p>Bernadetta: It’s funny that you say that… because Dorothea Arnault… the killer is you!”</p><p>
  <strong>Class Trial Intermission</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took way too long for me to get out... Sorry everyone but after my power went out and deleted half of the chapter I kinda just said fuck this shit and took a break. I hope that despite the setbacks you still enjoyed everything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Radiant Dawn Class Trial Deadly Life 3/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLASS TRIAL RESUME</p><p>Dorothea: Well now… this is quite the dramatic turn. Now Bern while I’m all for drama I’m afraid this time the joke fell a bit flat.</p><p>Bernadetta: …</p><p>Hilda: What?! Bernie don’t tell me you tried to get me all worked up so you could have some laughs. You’re so cruel!</p><p>Bernadetta: Does that mean you won’t admit it?</p><p>Dorothea: (She took a step back. Surprised by the hurt present in Bernadetta’s voice.)</p><p>Dorothea: Bern…</p><p>Bernadetta: I- I thought we were friends you know… you were so nice when we first met… and you seemed so sincere when we all got together.</p><p>Dorothea: …</p><p>Bernadetta: Guess it was all a lie huh… (Her gaze hardened) No friend of mine would have killed Ignatz.</p><p>Lorenz: Forgive me but I’m a bit lost. Just how do you know that Dorothea is the culprit here? Given how swiftly you tore down my own argument I have to assume you can provide us with some evidence.</p><p>Dorothea: Yes I would like to see this evidence as well.</p><p>Bernadetta: Well first we must assume this plan has been in the works for quite some time. The pulley system utilized would only have worked in the Entrance Hall as the rafters in the other rooms would have been too high to reach.</p><p>Ashe: Are you saying that because the trap was laid in the Entrance hall the killer had to have known that the doors would be blocked before the party started?</p><p>Dimitri: But the rope was backstage when the party started, correct? That means they must have set everything up after the rest of us left, and at that point they must have been aware of the blocked doors.</p><p>Hubert: A plan this complex isn’t thought of and carried out in a mere two hours.</p><p>Dorothea: But if you’ll recall I wasn’t the one who suggested the doors should be blocked.</p><p>Claude: Maybe so, but you were still aware of it.</p><p>Dorothea: Well… yes I was but so were many others. That’s hardly enough evidence to pin murder on me.</p><p>Bernadetta: And what about the rope?</p><p>Annette: The rope? Why’s the rope being brought up again?</p><p>Bernadetta: Annette you left it backstage right?</p><p>Annette: Yeah I did.</p><p>Bernadetta: So it stands to reason that only those who went backstage would have known about it.</p><p>Dorothea: Well anyone could have spotted Annette bringing a highly suspicious rope backstage.</p><p>Annette: I-It wasn’t suspicious! Petra’s the one that asked for it!</p><p>Petra: Yes I was wanting to display a special beast trap used in Brigid.</p><p>Dorothea: Well that sure sounds suspicious doesn’t it?</p><p>Flayn: W-well I suppose…</p><p>Dorothea: I can’t believe the nerve of you all! Blaming me for something I didn’t commit. Especially you!</p><p>Bernadetta: Hey Dorothea… why didn’t you run with Annette and the others?</p><p>Lorenz: Didn’t we establish that she stayed behind to act as a peacekeeper of sorts.</p><p>Linhardt: Well she gave up a tad too easily for that.</p><p>Dorothea: Oh now you decide to start flapping your gums again?</p><p>Linhardt: (Yawn) We all realized that talking common sense wasn’t pretty quickly. And you don’t seem like the sort to put yourself in unnecessary danger. So then would anyone like to take a guess as to why Dorothea here wanted to stay behind?</p><p>Bernadetta: …</p><p>1. To drug me<br/>
2. To calm everyone down<br/>
3. To join in</p><p>Bernadetta: She needed the time to drug me.</p><p>Dorothea: No I didn’t. You can accuse me of whatever you want, but I didn’t lay a finger on Bern.</p><p>Linhardt: (He raised a brow) Oh? Is that the only thing you have to refute?</p><p>Dorothea: Er- No! No! I didn’t do any of it! Don’t twist my words like that!</p><p>Hubert: Hmhmhm… It looks like you’ve been caught up in a lie Miss Arnault.</p><p>Dorothea: Don’t call me that! A-and don’t just believe them so readily!</p><p>Lysithea: This is pathetic. Do you even realize how desperate you sound right now?</p><p>Dimitri: We would all like to believe you innocent but… with twenty three other lives on the line I am unable to take you simply by your word.</p><p>Mercedes: The goddess is merciful… confessing now may bring you her blessing.</p><p>Dorothea: H-Ha… haha… this is a joke right… You’re kidding me right now right?</p><p>Edelgard: This is no laughing matter. A life has been sniffed out due to your selfish acts.</p><p>Felix: A pity… You were one of the few I could stand.</p><p>Dorothea: This is ridiculous! You have nothing against me! No evidence at all! J-Just circumstantial BULLSHIT!</p><p>Bernadetta: Is that it? Do you need hard evidence? Indisputable evidence that proves you are the killer?</p><p>Dorothea: Yeah show it to me! Show me your ‘evidence’ show me all your damn lies!</p><p>Bernadetta: (I grit my teeth as I saw tears flow freely from Dorothea’s eyes. She knows she lost… and just one last push should send her over the edge…)</p><p>Argument Armament</p><p>Dorothea: Your evidence is all circumstantial</p><p>Dorothea: There’s absolutely nothing you can say</p><p>Dorothea: That can make me guilty!</p><p>ADVANCE</p><p>Dorothea: Why do you keep doing this?</p><p>Dorothea: I thought we were friends!</p><p>Dorothea: So why are you so set…</p><p>Dorothea: On making me the bad guy?!</p><p>ADVANCE</p><p>Dorothea: I didn’t kill Ignatz!</p><p>Dorothea: And nothing you can say will change that!</p><p>Dorothea: So just stop trying already!</p><p>Dorothea: Why are you all so desperate</p><p>Dorothea: To make me into someone I’m not?!</p><p>Dorothea: I’m not a killer!</p><p>FINAL PUSH</p><p>Dorothea: Why me? Everyone else is just as suspicious… so why…</p><p>Kitchen</p><p>And Rafters</p><p>About The</p><p>Knew</p><p>Knew about the Kitchen and Rafters</p><p>
  <strong>BREAK</strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta: Dorothea… can you tell me… how exactly you knew about the state of the kitchen?</p><p>Dorothea: H-huh?</p><p>Bernadetta: Because from my understanding you never went inside after everyone started to get things together.</p><p>Dedue: That would be correct. None of us had seen her during that time.</p><p>Petra: I did not notice her at all.</p><p>Mercedes: Nor did I.</p><p>Bernadetta: And I’m guessing none of you mentioned anything to her either?</p><p>Dedue: The food all came out fine so we assumed it would be best not to mention it.</p><p>Caspar: Wait- so Dorothea didn’t go into the Kitchen at all? How did she know about the mess?</p><p>Mercedes: We cleaned up quite well. So I don’t think she would have known by going in after the fact.</p><p>Dorothea: I- I simply stuck my head through the door.</p><p>Hubert: Without saying a word?</p><p>Dorothea: W-Well I was quite busy as well you know…</p><p>Hubert: Yes but surely you could have found the time to get someone to go assist them? Unless of course you were busy drugging our meal.</p><p>Dorothea: Kht!</p><p>Bernadetta: And that’s not all… In that same conversation you were the one who informed me about the height of the rafters in the dining hall.</p><p>Dorothea: I- I did?</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to problems.” Dorothea said “We wanted to have a giant confetti ball hang from the ceiling but the rafters were too high we would have to move everything to the entrance hall and that would have been a huge hassle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p>Annette: Yeah I remember trying to hang a confetti ball… but I don’t remember trying to do it in the Entrance Hall…</p><p>Dimitri: That would be because none of us tried. So how exactly did you come across that information Dorothea?</p><p>Dorothea: Oh well- I um- you see the thing is-</p><p>Claude: Well?</p><p>Dorothea: The- the thing… is…</p><p>Ingrid: Well?</p><p>Dorothea: The…</p><p>Leonie: Were waiting.</p><p>Dorothea: …</p><p>Bernadetta: Why don’t I recap everything that’s happened from the start? Just so we’re all on the same page.</p><p>Dorothea: …</p><p>CLOSING ARGUMENT</p><p>Act 1: It’s unknown how long the killer has had their plan in motion for. Maybe they came to a realization just last night or perhaps they had been plotting since the beginning. Despite their reasoning the outcome was the same. Two days ago they had pitched the idea of holding a party to me, Annette, and Mercedes having no clue about what might come next we all wholeheartedly agreed and thanks to everyone’s hard work we were able to set things up. The day before the party Dedue, Mercedes, and Petra had been stationed in the kitchen rushing to get all the food prepared. Using their panic as cover, the killer drugged the main course, putting their plan into motion.</p><p>Act 2: With none of us aware of the killer’s tampering the party went off without any issues, Felix’s weapon hoarding aside. As more and more food was consumed however tensions rose and the killer’s drug took effect. The killer had gathered us all together with the sole purpose of splitting us back apart. With all parties involved either scared out of their minds or dead tired from the brawl the odds of someone being out and about decreased exponentially. I should also mention that I was drugged during this time but at this point I believe that was the work of a third party.</p><p>Act 3: With everyone else out of the way the killer wasted no time in setting their trap.First they threw a rope over one of the rafters in the Entrance Hall and tied a sledgehammer they had stolen earlier to one side. Hiding behind the statue they used the pulley system they created and dropped the hammer onto the tile floor. This was to create a mark on the ground so when the killer had to use the trap for real they wouldn’t miss. With preparations complete they wrote a letter to Ignatz urging him to meet them at the Reception Hall. Ignatz followed the letter’s instructions believing that nobody here would commit a murder and with most of the Réception Hall’s doors forced shut he had no choice but to walk right into the killer’s trap. And that proved to be a fatal mistake.</p><p>Act 4: With Ignatz dead the killer got to work on covering up their crime. First they wrapped the body in a tablecloth and moved it out to the dorms obscuring where exactly Ignatz died. After that they took a key out of Ignatz’s pocket and entered his dorm room. They replaced the original note they had given to Ignatz with an obviously fake one and left his key on the desk before escaping through the window. This locked room wasn’t only made to confuse us but also to distract us from what the killer had actually taken from the room, paint, which was then used to add ‘blood’ to the fake crime scene outside. With that the killer only had to take a few more steps. They took apart the pulley system in the Entrance Hall and left the sledgehammer in the courtyard. Then they cleaned up the blood from the initial impact and disposed of the tablecloth and original note in a place we have yet to find.</p><p>This killer was sneaky and if it wasn’t due to their own loose lips they would have gotten away with it. That killer being you!</p><p>DOROTHEA ARNAULT</p><p>
  <strong>Break!</strong>
</p><p>Dorothea: I- I- guess I-</p><p>Bernadetta: …</p><p>Dorothea: I have no choice but… to admit defeat…</p><p>Annette: Huh?</p><p>Sylvain: You’re going to admit it?</p><p>Dorothea: I don’t have much of a choice do I? Especially after I did something as foolish as hand away the key to victory.</p><p>Sylvain: Y-you do realize you’re going to die right?</p><p>Dorothea: ...Yeah I do</p><p>Sylvain: Eh?</p><p>Dorothea: It’s nothing. Just get to the vote already.</p><p>Monokuma: Really?! Man it seems like it’s been a month since I got to say anything! Might as well make my time shine while it lasts then! It’s time for the despair inducing voting time! Now then please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote. Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna be?!</p><p>!Dorothea Arnault ¡</p><p>!GUILTY¡</p><p>All Rise</p><p>“Correct!” Monokuma cheered “The blackened responsible for killing Ignatz Victor was none other than Miss Dorothea Arnault!”</p><p>“...” Dorothea had her eyes closed and she was holding herself tightly.</p><p>“I know I voted for her but… to hear him say it… knowing what comes next…” Ingrid looked towards the floor downtrodden “I still find it all so hard to believe.”</p><p>Lorenz looked her in the eye “Why? Why would you kill someone? What would have been worth killing all of us over?”</p><p>“I- I wish it was for something noble…” Dorothea said after a minute of silence.</p><p>“What?” Marianne said speaking up for the first time in a while.</p><p>“I- I want to be able to look at you all and say it was for some noble cause but the truth is… I was scared. Scared of you… scared of this place… scared of myself…”</p><p>“Scared of yourself?” Edelgard repeated.</p><p>Dorothea nodded “I- I remember very clearly living on the streets of Enbarr… and I remember very clearly joining the Middlefrank Opera Company… but after that things get fuzzy… I don’t know how I came to be in charge or what I did that made me the Ultimate Songstress. I just remember receiving a letter… it’s the same for the rest of you isn’t it?”</p><p>A quick glance at everyone else made her realize that she wasn’t alone. Everyone was a bit fuzzy when it came to recalling their past. It was just that nobody was as willing to share as she was.</p><p>“I see your point but what did that have to do with killing Ignatz?” Felix asked.</p><p>“I had to know.” Dorothea said breathlessly. “I have to know that I’m real… I need to know that my memories aren’t fake… that I am who I think I am… I need to get out… I have to get out of here!”</p><p>“D-Dorothea?” Annette took a step back as did several others.</p><p>“I need to know!” She cried “I need to know that I actually did go to Middlefrank, I need to know that I’m not just some orphan they picked up off the street, I need to know that I still matter, that I wasn’t forgotten!” Dorothea’s frantic screaming slowly turned into ugly sobs, the despair we felt in our hearts only growing as our friend broke down in front of our very eyes.</p><p>Monokuma chuckled “Well now, I know you’re an opera singer but talk about over dramatic. And I thought soccer players were bad.”</p><p>“Of all the insensitive-“</p><p>“Oh shut it von Airhead.” Monokuma said cutting Ferdinand off “It’s just about time for my favorite part of the whole class trial experience.”</p><p>“Your favorite part…?” Hilda asked “Y-you don’t mean…”</p><p>“Execution!” Monokuma spread his arms wide forming a rainbow in between his paws as he said the word.</p><p>“You can’t!” Rapheal roared.</p><p>“Whaaaaaaaat? What do you mean I can’t?” Monokuma asked “Didn’t she kill your friend? People have been killed for far less you know.”</p><p>“Even so that doesn’t mean that your barbaric way of thinking is-“</p><p>“I’m not barbaric at all!” Monokuma denied cutting off Dimitri “I’m barbearic if anything and even then it’s a stretch!”</p><p>“It’s fine guys…”</p><p>“Dorothea?” Petra shouted out in surprise.</p><p>“I knew that… I knew that this could happen…” Dorothea forced a small smile as her body shook. Tears flowed freely as she stuttered out the words. “I took the risk and now I have to pay the price…”</p><p>“See finally somebody gets it.” Monokuma said satisfied “Now then I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Dorothea Arnault the Ultimate Songstress.”</p><p>Dorothea grit her teeth “B-but before I go I want to say something… Bern I-“</p><p>“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”</p><p>“I promise you… whatever happened to you last night… I promise it wasn’t me…</p><p>“Why even bother saying that? It doesn’t make you any less guilty.” Felix scoffed.</p><p>“It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIME!”</p><p>“That’s true… but…” Dorothea smiled “Somebody had to have done it right? And that could be a clue… S-so at the very least let me die with the comfort… that maybe I did do something good at the end…”</p><p>It was then that the chain shot out and a metal clamp took possession of Dorothea’s neck. We watched in horror as the Wyvern it was attached to flew higher and higher into the sky.</p><p>“Now then.” Monokuma cleared his throat “This is supposed to be the part where I go and reveal a spectacular execution filled with despair and irony but since the budget is a bit short.”</p><p>The Wyvern released the chain and Dorothea came falling down her body reacting with a loud splat. Blood gushing in all directions soaking all of us.</p><p>We all started screaming. Even people like Hubert and Felix couldn’t keep their horror hidden. Annette broke down into sobs and Ferdinand threw up off to the side. No matter what I did I couldn’t turn myself away from the corpse of the first person I had met here. And it dawned on me that this wouldn’t be the last time we would be seeing this.</p><p>Monokuma’s laughed somehow seemed even more sinister under these circumstances “Judging from your reactions this was more than enough!”</p><p>He was met with nothing but sobs even Dimitri couldn’t find it in himself to argue with the bear.</p><p>“Jeez tough crowd.” Monokuma whined “You all knew it was coming so why so shocked?”</p><p>“Y-You killed her in front of us… you don’t feel remorse... nothing… why…? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Why? For despair of course? All I know is despair and all I want is despair! Just like her!” Monokuma gushed.</p><p>“Her?” Claude asked.</p><p>“Oops said a bit too much there didn’t I?” Monokuma laughed “Oh well I’m sure it’ll be fine. Speaking of fine the dorms are all nice and cleaned up for you. Take a shower you stinky boy.”</p><p>That was when he left. His laugh echoed in the back of my head, his words repeating like a mantra. “You must kill someone to escape.”</p><p>They were tempting words and I was forced to wonder who would be the next to fall for the temptation.</p><p>Outside The Monstery</p><p>Everyone had reacted differently when Ignatz died. Byleth’s first instinct had been to turn back the clock. But Sothis refused him claiming that there was nothing they could have done.</p><p>Hanneman had set his sights on the culprit desperately trying to hide the fact that he couldn’t keep himself together.</p><p>Seteth prayed that they would guess the culprit correctly so his sister could live another day. He didn’t even entertain the thought that Flayn would have done the deed herself.</p><p>Then the trial came and all across Fodlan people were glued to the edge of their seats. Discard praying for Dedue, Faergus for Dimitri, Glouster for Lorenz, and Middlefrank for Dorothea…</p><p>The truth had come as a shock to everyone but Manuela had taken it the hardest. The moment Ignatz had died she had been just as shaken as the rest of them but Dorothea had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Seeing the girl she had seen grow into the women she once was just to then watch her become a bloody corpse on the ground broke the woman in ways Jeralt knew he would never be able to fix.</p><p>His son and Catherine struck the barrier marking the first time Byleth ever cried. Hanneman tried, and failed, to consult Manuela while Cyril had a panic attack in the background. Seteth set off a string of curses he had once believed the man incapable of and Shamir refused to even look at the screen.</p><p>Jeralt grimaced, the bear said it wanted despair… and it sure fuckin got it.</p><p>Chapter 1 Radiant Dawn END</p><p>Surviving Students 23</p><p>Bernadetta Varley: Ultimate Shut In</p><p>Edelgard Hresvelg: Ultimate Experiment</p><p>Hubert Vestra: Ultimate Serpent</p><p>Caspar Bergliez: Ultimate Wrestler</p><p>Linhardt Herving: Ultimate Scholer</p><p>Petra Macneary: Ultimate Foreigner</p><p>
  <strike>Dorothea Arnault: Ultimate Songstress</strike>
</p><p>Ferdinand Aegir: Ultimate Brewer</p><p>Dimitri Blaiddyd: Ultimate Prince</p><p>Dedue Morinaro: Ultimate Servent</p><p>Mercedes Martritz: Ultimate Priestess</p><p>Annette Dominic: Ultimate Lyricist</p><p>Ashe Ubert: Ultimate Thief</p><p>Felix Fraldarius: Ultimate Swordsman</p><p>Sylvain Gautier: Ultimate Flirt</p><p>Ingrid Galatea: Ultimate Knight</p><p>Claude Riegan: Ultimate Tactician</p><p>Hilda Goneril: Ultimate Artisan</p><p>Marianne Edmund: Ultimate Lucky Student</p><p>
  <strike>Ignatz Victor: Ultimate Artist</strike>
</p><p>Rapheal Kirsten: Ultimate Consumer</p><p>Leonie Pinelli: Ultimate Mercenary</p><p>Lorenz Glouster: Ultimate Poet</p><p>Lysithea Ordelia: Ultimate Study</p><p>Flayn: Ultimate ???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then now that my soul is thoroughly crushed and one of my favorite characters has been throughly squashed I must bring everyone’s attention to the question of the chapter. That being... thoughts on the trial? Did everything make sense? We’re there any plot holes or things you didn’t understand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Culprit #1 Free Time Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Free Time Events</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a small yawn I set myself down at one of the tables in the dining hall, picking at my lunch already half asleep.</p><p>“Oh hello there Bern. Having a late lunch?”</p><p>With a bit of a smile I lifted up my head “Yeah wasn’t really that hungry earlier. What about you Dorothea?”</p><p>The songstress let out a small humm “Well I was planning on putting on a bit of a show in the Cathedral. Nothing big mind you, wouldn’t want the party to become meaningless, but singing always calms me down and it would be a crime to do so without an audience.”</p><p>“Oh?” I straightened myself “A-Are you asking me if I want to come?”</p><p>“Of course Bern. I consider you a friend after all, in fact anyone whose name doesn’t start with S and end in vain is welcome.”</p><p>I let out a small laugh “Well I’m not really busy so…”</p><p>“Perfect!” Dorothea’s eyes lit up “Now then as this is an official performance I’ll have to dress you up nice and proper.”</p><p>“Huh?” I asked dumbly.</p><p>Dorothea chuckled “Oh don’t worry about a thing Bern. I’m sure I can find a dress for you even in this drab prison of ours. And you’ll look stunning in makeup.”</p><p>“W-Wait a second! You just wanted an excuse to dress me up didn’t you!” I took a steady step back.</p><p>“Of course and such a good friend of mine wouldn’t just leave me hanging after promising to come right?” Dorothea's face changing into a dangerous smile.</p><p>“A-Ah! I’m sorry!” And with all my might I ran, because as much as I liked Dorothea I was not ready for the elegance she extrudes.</p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>“But there’s no use crying over every mistake~ you just keep on trying till you run out of cake~” I sung softly to myself in the greenhouse as I watered some of the flowers.</p><p>“Oh my Bern, I didn’t know you had such a pleasant singing voice.”</p><p>“Ah!” I jumped in place and dropped the watering can onto the floor the stared at the door to the greenhouse in surprise “Dorothea! Don’t do that!”</p><p>The Songstress laughed into her hand “I’m sorry about that but I did mean what I said. I haven’t heard a song like that before though.”</p><p>“Oh, Annette tought it to me.” I explained “Well… it was less like she taught me and more like I overheard it and got it stuck in my head.”</p><p>“Ah she does have that kind of talent doesn’t she.” Dorothea sighed in… contempt?</p><p>“Is something wrong Dorothea?” I asked.</p><p>“Ah… no nothing much.” She answered uncertainty “It’s just… sometimes it bothers me how upbeat her lyrics can be. As if some dance of friendship can solve all the world’s problems.”</p><p>“Well I mean… sure but isn’t it still better to think positively?”</p><p>Dorothea laughed “I don’t know why you saying that in particular makes me laugh so much… especially when you’re right.”</p><p>“Were… were things hard for you before you joined the Opera?” It was a bit of a personal question but I couldn’t stop myself from asking.</p><p>“Yes but maybe that’s a story for another day.”</p><p>I rubbed the back of my neck as she walked off “Sometimes I feel like talking to Dorothea is like talking to two different people at once.</p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ³⁄₆</p><p>Strangely enough my next meeting with Dorothea wasn’t due to her sneaking up on me but was instead just a chance meeting in the dimly lit halls of the Monestery.</p><p>“Oh hello Bern it seems we meet again.” Dorothea said sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah I guess so…” I nodded.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Dorothea asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Oh well… recently I was thinking… about how Monokuma messed with our memories. He said that all of you came for the monastery of your own free will but I was brought in a sack…”</p><p>“Oh yes I do recall that…” Dorothea grimaced “Why would you have-“</p><p>“I don’t know.” I cut her off “Maybe I did something to upset the mastermind in the past, maybe I denied the invitation and the mastermind had to drag me here by force or… maybe the mastermind had nothing to do with it…”</p><p>“Oh Bern...” Dorothea put a hand in my shoulder and I shook my head and glared.</p><p>“Now wait a second! Now I’m completely off topic! I actually wanted to ask you a question.”</p><p>Dorothea laughed “I’m sorry Bern I just couldn’t help but be worried.”</p><p>“I know…” I sighed “But it made me wonder… Dorothea do you know why you would have attended the academy?”</p><p>“Aside from the fact that it’s the most acclaimed school in the region and all graduates are guarenteed for success?”</p><p>I sputtered for a moment “W-Well sure but you were already plenty successful beforehand and-“</p><p>Dorothea grimaced “We don’t know that.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Monokuma altered our memories, remember? I may… I may still be…”</p><p>“Dorothea?” Now it was my turn to comfort the songstress.</p><p>“Ah sorry I’m still a bit shaken by everything.” Dorothea gives a clearly fake smile to try to reassure me. “But to answer your question, no I don’t recall why I decided to go to the academy but if I had to venture a guess I would say… to marry someone wealthy.”</p><p>“Eh?” That was not the answer I had been expecting.</p><p>“Oh now look at the time! This truly was a most enlightening conversation, Bern but I think I have to go.”</p><p>“Ah! Wait- and she ran away again…” I sulked as I watched Dorothea not so subtly sprint down the hall. “I feel every conversation makes me understand Dorothea a lot less.”</p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ⁴⁄₆</p><p>Taking a bit of a walk after the morning meeting I found Dorothea in the stable humming softly to herself.</p><p>“Hey Dorothea.”</p><p>“Ah hello again Bern. We seem to be meeting quite often recently.” Dorothea chuckled as she patted one of the horse’s snouts.</p><p>“Well it’s not like we’re going anywhere.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true.” Dorothea admitted with a smile. “Though I can’t help but feel that Hope’s Peak isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”</p><p>I snorted in response “Yeah well I think we all feel that way.”</p><p>“Did you know that my predecessor worked at Hope’s Peak?”</p><p>“Predecessor?” I asked “You mean the Ultimate Songstress before you?”</p><p>“Naturally… her name was Manuela and she worked at Middlefrank alongside me for a time.” Dorothea said wistfully “I can’t recall all the details thanks to Monokuma but… I remember her quite clearly.”</p><p>“What was she like?”</p><p>“A lot like me and nothing like me at all.” Dorothea laughed “Her voice was like an angel’s and her liver like a sailor's. There were many nights where we had to drag her out of a bar long after it closed and we’d have to sober her up quickly before a show so she wouldn’t stumble off the stage. But she was also the kindest woman I’ve ever met, if not a bit of a flirt, and not only to men… it’s where I’ve gotten some of my tastes from.”</p><p>“Wait what was that last part-“</p><p>“Oh Erm nothing!” Dorothea said with a distinct blush present on her cheeks.</p><p>“Well it’s not nothing! Especially if you’re stammering like that!”</p><p>“I- oh- um” Thoroughly embarrassed Dorothea excused herself and stammered out of the room muttering excuses under her breath.</p><p>I didn’t bother to give chase having gained a small blush of my own.</p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ⅚</p><p>I met with Dorothea again staring at the large tower covered in a tarp that Ashe had found on our first day here. With a small smile on my face I stood next to Dorothea staring at the gigantic building.</p><p>“You know I’m afraid to see what’s under that tarp Bern… I really am.”</p><p>“Can’t be any worse than everything else Monokuma’s sprung on us so far.” I replied already sensing that this wasn’t going to be a casual conversation.</p><p>“No… I’m not afraid of it because I think it’ll kill me. I’m afraid of what kind of vandalism Monokuma’s brought to such a sacred building.”</p><p>“I didn’t think that you were the religious type Dorothea.”</p><p>“I’m not…” the songstress sighed. “It’s just… ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of finding love and kissing at the top of the goddess tower. I dreamed that I would return to a land of love and riches and not the dirty streets of Embarr that I grew up in.”</p><p>“You were an orphan…” I realized.</p><p>Dorothea nodded “Men spat on me in the streets, rats stole any food I didn’t immediately eat, drinks would try to commit unspeakable horrors… not that I ever let them… Then I joined the Opera and things started to look better… I thought that maybe my dream could become reality.”</p><p>“It still could.” I told her “It’s not too late.”</p><p>“No…” she whispered “No I think it may be…”</p><p>It wasn’t until after the trial that I realized what she had been trying to say to me.</p><p>Dorothea Friendship Fragment ⁶⁄₆</p><p>Report Card</p><p>Page 0</p><p>
  
</p><p>Page 1</p><p>Dorothea is impressive in every sense of the word, if not a bit terrifying. After chasing me down she threw me into a world of makeup and cosmetics. A world that I can say with certainty I don’t wish to return to.</p><p>Page 2</p><p>Dorothea admitted to me that she isn’t very fond of songs that paint the world in a perfect light. When I pressed her about it she revealed that life was hard for her before joining the opera but wouldn’t elaborate any further.</p><p>Page 3</p><p>When I asked Dorothea why she decided to come to the monastery she explained that she wanted to marry rich. Due to her success I couldn’t possibly imagine why she would need even more cash but something tells me it has something to do with her past.</p><p>Page 4</p><p>Dorothea’s role model was a woman named Manuela, the Ultimate Songstress before her. Despite her many flaws Dorothea described the woman as the kindest person she had ever met. Though the end of the conversation left us both as a blushing mess.</p><p>Page 5</p><p>Dorothea confided to me her past of being an orphan in Embarr. She was barely able to scrape by until she joined the Opera where she was immediately successful. However she never forgot her dream of finding love and riches at the Monastery’s Goddess tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG EVEN THOUGH ITS SO SHORT WHYYYYYYYY</p><p>On the bright side I’m almost done plotting out chapter 2 so the next chapter shouldn’t take very long at all to come out a few days at most.</p><p>On the brighter side Holy Donut Holes you guys showed so much support for the last class trial! Thanks a ton!</p><p>Though I wonder how long you’ll all be so supportive. Ignatz and Dorothea’s deaths hurt me for sure but I wonder how you’ll all react once I REALLY start killing off the fan favorites</p><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Birthright Daily Life 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Birthright Daily Life</p><p>I don’t remember returning to my room after the trial. I remember just… staring at the corpse that used to be Dorothea and I can briefly recall Monokuma taunting us afterwards.</p><p>I can also remember seeing Ignatz’s corpse or well... the lack of his corpse. Everything was gone. The hammer, the blood puddles, the body… it was like nothing had ever happened.</p><p>Like everything was just a bad dream.</p><p>But it wasn’t a dream. Two of us were dead and as much as I want to say that nobody else is going to die. I couldn’t deny that the possibility was there. The temptation is only growing stronger now that the true danger of our situation has become clear.</p><p>I sighed and decided to get into bed. “Thinking about it won’t change anything… I should just… try and get some sleep.”</p><p>The next day<br/>
Dining Hall</p><p>When the sun rose and the morning announcement played I was still in a kind of trance. I took a deep breath and silently marched in towards the dining hall. Not wanting to look up in case I had been dreaming last night and Ignatz’s body wasn’t gone and instead it would be there leaning against a tree to greet me once again.</p><p>As I entered the dining hall eighteen pairs of eyes seemed to greet me.</p><p>“Oh Bernadetta.” Claude nodded “Looks like this is going to be everyone…”</p><p>“Everyone?” I took a look around, Lysithea, Marianne, Rapheal, Annette, and Sylvain were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Tsk…” Felix scoffed “Did you really expect everyone to play nice after a murder took place? The fact that so many of us even bothered to show up today astounds me.”</p><p>“You are welcome to leave as well Felix… we all know we can’t stop you.” Dimitri snarled.</p><p>Felix didn’t bother to grace him with a response.</p><p>The tension in the room was so thick I could almost see it.</p><p>“We’re all taking this hard.” Edelgard said reasonably “We all need time to grieve… I’m sure things will go back to normal soon enough.”</p><p>“Normal?” Ferdinand sputtered “You think any of us can just pretend like nothing happened? That we didn’t send a woman to her death just a few hours ago?”</p><p>“Sent to her death?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“We didn’t have much of a choice in the matter but still…” Ferdinand clenched his fists “We had no right to judge her like that, to have her executed for her crimes.”</p><p>“But if we didn’t vote for her we all would have died.” Leonie pointed out. “But still I see where you're coming from. Even when you kill in self defense… when it’s you or them… you can’t help but feel bad.”</p><p>We all gave a sad nod in recollection… Well almost all of us did.</p><p>“Are you serious? She killed someone, our friend! And you're just- just going to forgive her?”</p><p>“Dimitri?” Edelgard regarded the prince with suspicion. “What are you trying to say here. She’s already dead what more could you ask for?”</p><p>“Revenge…” Dimitri growled.</p><p>Felix took his hand and placed in on the blade secured to his side “What do you mean by revenge.”</p><p>“She may be dead… but Ignatz’s soul won’t rest. I hear him along with the others… enraged that I haven’t done anything… she’s laughing at me… laughing at my failure.”</p><p>“Pardon me but that hardly sounds like Dorothea at all.” Lorenz spoke up “In fact during the trial she seemed more apologetic than anything.”</p><p>“Lies… it’s all lies.” Dimitri growled. It seemed that he was in his own little world “You’re all liars… all dirty liars…”</p><p>Dedue placed a hand on his leige’s shoulder “Sire?”</p><p>“Don’t touch me.” His voice was cold and his eyes hard as steel. Yet at the same time they felt so far away. “Come on we’re leaving. I refuse to be killed by one of these trusting fools.”</p><p>“So now we’re the fools?” Felix scoffed “Weren’t you the one trying to preach to me about friendship and trusting each other?”</p><p>Dimitri stopped “And for once in your life you were correct.”</p><p>Then he left the room Dedue following silently after him. Ingrid turned to leave as well but not before sending us all a harsh glare, though I’m not quite sure why she of all people is upset.</p><p>“Man there’s just no break for us is there?” Caspar groaned.</p><p>“It seems that our group has been split nearly in half already… and only two of those are because of deaths.” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Five unwilling to cooperate, three pissed, and two dead.” Leonie sighed “This is not how I expected life at Hope’s Peak to go.”</p><p>“I don’t think this is how any of us expected things to go.” Hilda agreed sadly.</p><p>We all sat in silence for a few minutes… unwilling to start a conversation in case it may provoke another fight. But of course this being Hope’s Peak we couldn’t even ask for that much, as the Ultimate Flirt burst through the doors to the Dining Hall face as white as a sheet.</p><p>“Guys… you’re going to want to see this.”</p><p><strike>Goddess</strike> MonoTower</p><p>Want to see this… was not the right thing for Sylvain to say… In fact I would have been much happier if I never laid my eyes on the terrible thing in front of us. The white tarp that had previously covered the goddess tower was gone. Revealing a giant Monokuma head laying at the statue’s top as well as…</p><p>“Those are…” Ferdinand gasped.</p><p>“Ignatz and Dorothea’s bodies…” Lysithea, who had been standing at the tower’s base waiting for us, said. “They’re being hung by…” she took a shaky breath “they’re being hung by rope on the top floor… I tried to take them down but Monokuma stopped me. He even added a new rule that any corpses found in the vicinity of the goddess tower are not to be touched or moved by a participant under any circumstance.”</p><p>“Of course…” Claude laughed humorlessly “Monokuma wouldn’t want us messing with his ‘new decorations’”</p><p>“You bet your sweet bippy I don’t!”</p><p>“Ah! He’s here!” Flayn yelped.</p><p>“What do you want?” Felix growled taking out his blade.</p><p>“Now, now that’s no way to speak to your wonderful and helpful headmaster.” Monokuma sulked.</p><p>“Wonderful? I’ve seen dumpsters spit less garbage than that.” Ashe snapped.</p><p>“Well that’s because dumpsters can’t spit silly. They don’t have mouths.” Monokuma sighed and looked over at Edelgard “I think you’ve got a defective one, I could fix em up fer ya fer just a few thousand gold.”</p><p>“Not interested.” Edelgard snapped.</p><p>“Hey now that’s no way to talk to a friend.” Monokuma whined.</p><p>“What the hell gave you the impression that we were friends?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“Well no sane person would stay at the same house with someone they hate. So we must be friends.”</p><p>“That doesn’t count when you keep us trapped here!” Holds screamed.</p><p>“Oh I guess it doesn’t… oh well then.”</p><p>“Speaking with him seems to be having no point.” Petra grumbled.</p><p>“Oh I have many points!” Monokuma opened his jaws “Just look at my teeth! Many points!”</p><p>“Do not speak to me as if I have the idiocy! I just can’t speak the language well!”</p><p>“There’s no point in ruling him up.” Linhardt let out a yawn “He’ll just get more satisfaction out of it.”</p><p>Monokuma sighed “All you stubborn little geniuses never let me have any fun. It’s so unfair that I almost don’t want to tell you about that huge favor I did.”</p><p>“Favor?” Hubert asked suspiciously.</p><p>“If it’s from him it might be better to ignore it.” Sylvain pointed out.</p><p>“Oh no! It’s really some great stuff!” Monokuma continued “I mean… I just thought that some of the rooms here were really in need of an upgrade.”</p><p>“Upgrade?” I repeated.</p><p>“Upupupupu, I guess you’ll just have to take a look around and find out what I mean.” And with that Monokuma was gone leaving the rest of us shocked and confused.</p><p>“What in the world was he talking about?” Ashe asked “He said that there were upgrades but everything looked the same as always when I went to the dining hall. And the Monastery certainly didn’t get any bigger.”</p><p>“Maybe he expanded the perimeter of the barrier?” Hilda suggested.</p><p>“Doubtful it looks the same as always.” Lorenz denied.</p><p>“The best course of action would be to split up and investigate.” Edelgard decided. “We can meet up at the dining hall once we finish and discuss our findings there.”</p><p>“What about the people who weren’t here?” Flayn asked.</p><p>“We should go and inform them of what happened.” Claude decided “Though… it may be best if Sylvain or Lysithea go to confront Dimitri’s group.”</p><p>“Why us? And why isn’t the prince here anyways?” Lysithea asked.</p><p>“There was… an incident…” Caspar muttered.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” The petite student growled “oh whatever! Come on you’re going to explain this to me on the way!”</p><p>“Wha- why me?!” Caspar sputtered.</p><p>“Because I said so now come on!”</p><p>“Fine…” the wrestler grumbled before following her.</p><p>“I’ll just trust they have the situation covered…” Claude sighed “In any case since I proposed it I’ll go talk to Rapheal.”</p><p>“I can talk with Marianne.” Hilda decided.</p><p>“I’ll go see Annette if that’s okay…” I volunteered.</p><p>Mercedes looked like she was ready to volunteer herself but decided that it didn’t really matter who went to see her in the end as long as it got done.</p><p>“Alright with that out of the way let’s get going everybody.” Edelgard clapped her hands and everyone took that as their cue to scatter.</p><p>Annette’s Room</p><p>The dorms were laid out quite unconventionally. The only real way to tell whose room was whose was the, admittedly adorable, chibi signs placed at each dorm. Though through 25 different dorm rooms took time eventually I did manage to find Annette’s. I carefully knocked twice on the door not wanting to startle her if she was sleeping.</p><p>“W-who is it?” Annette’s voice was soft and shaky, the adrenaline from yesterday having worn off leaving the terrified girl behind.</p><p>“It’s me Bernie”</p><p>There was silence for a few moments “W-What’s going on?”</p><p>I sighed “Can I come in?”</p><p>Slowly the door opened revealing Annette with her hair down and in a sea green nightgown, tears clearly staining her cheeks. “I-Is someone hurt? Are we gonna have to-“</p><p>“No!” I said a bit too quickly “Sorry… I mean that everything’s fine. It’s just uh… Monokuma showed up to tell us that he made some changes and…”</p><p>“You wanted to let me know?” Annette guessed “Thanks but I’m sure I could have figured it out myself… you didn’t need to waste your time.”</p><p>“Yeah well… I was also worried about you ya know…” I admitted “I mean I’d like to think that we’re friends even though we only knew each other for a few days.”</p><p>“Are we though?”</p><p>I stiffened and stared at Annette “Of course we are what do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean…” she sat on the bed and stared at the hardwood floor “I was with Dorothea constantly while we were planning everything for the party and… never once would I have expected she would have…” Annette grit her teeth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes “I should have known… if I had just been more perceptive I could have stopped her…”</p><p>I don’t know what overcame me but seeing someone as cheerful as Annette crying really just felt wrong. So I did what I felt was right and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“B-Bernie? Why are you-“</p><p>“I don’t know…” I laughed softly “I just didn’t think they would want us to give up so easily. What’s the point in survival if you drown yourself in misery?”</p><p>Annette was silent for a minute “What… what do I do when it happens again?”</p><p>When not if… I didn’t bother to argue with her because I knew I’d be lying if I did. “Then we have to push forwards. Every murder is just another reason to find the mastermind and escape this place.”</p><p>Annette smiled a bit and dried her tears “Just how are you a shut in again?”</p><p>I grit my teeth to prevent my slowly forming grimace “I honestly don’t remember. But it’s not like the past matters much anymore right?”</p><p>“I guess not.” Annette let out a breath and patted her cheeks “Okay! Sometimes you just need a good cry to let everything out right Bernadetta!”</p><p>“I- I yeah sure…” ‘Wow she bounced back fast I was ready to be here all day-‘</p><p>“Well let’s head out.” Annette crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out cutely.</p><p>“Eh? Already?”</p><p>“Of course already! Yeesh! You were the one trying to get me to leave so stop being’ all lazy!”</p><p>I stared at Annette flabbergasted before suddenly breaking out into a small laughing fit. “Okay, okay… Monokuma said that he had some… renovations done so… let’s take a look around.”</p><p>Green House</p><p>Having passed by it every day to get to the Dining Hall I was a bit surprised to see that the Green House had gone and expanded itself without any of us noticing. Well to be fair to them from the outside at least it looked very similar. Inside however was a completely different story. A whole second floor was added to the building and even the first floor flowers got an upgrade as little informational plaques described the effects of each herb and flower.</p><p>“Oh my!” Flayn said happily “This place looks completely reborn. Less of a flower garden and more of a plant museum!”</p><p>“I have to agree!” Annette said equally as jovial.</p><p>I nodded along but was a bit more critical in my searching. Knowing Monokuma he didn’t do this to give us another place to relax.</p><p>“I mean look at this Venus flytrap. I never knew there was a plant that ate insects!”</p><p>“Wait really?!” I completely ignored all my instincts and went to gush at all the newly added carnivorous plants in the Greenhouse. “Oh my gosh you’re right! Look at the cute little pitcher plants Annette!”</p><p>“Cute?!” The Lyricist sputtered “Nuh-uh! No way! Those things are creepy as heck! I mean if I stuck my hand in there… Ah! I don’t wanna think about it!”</p><p>“O-Oh my! Could something like this really be used to dispose of a body Bernadetta?” Flayn asked cautiously.</p><p>I shook my head “Maybe a few fingers but a whole body would be impossible.”</p><p>“Ahhhh! Noooo that isn’t making me feel better at all…” Annette whined.</p><p>“Ahem…” Hubert cleared his throat to get our attention. “If you would mind bringing our attention back to the matter at hand.”</p><p>I pouted and took one last look at my carnivorous friends before walking over to Hubert. Annette let out a silent thank you to the boy as we were dragged away.</p><p>“Now then…” Hubert crossed his arms “These plaques all over the Greenhouse they seem to be purely informational but there is a darker purpose to them as well.”</p><p>“A darker purpose!” Flayn gasped dramatically.</p><p>Hubert didn’t find the joke very funny.</p><p>Ashe walked down the stairs to the first floor “Every plant in the whole greenhouse has a plaque dedicated to it. Some of them give off mundane details like which are good in teas or if they work as spices… others however give very vivid descriptions of the side effects of various poisons.”</p><p>“Of course they do.” I sighed “At least now we know how Dorothea managed to drug me last night.”</p><p>“Actually I have to disagree.” Ashe said “I know her word isn’t worth much but I’m inclined to believe her when she says that she wasn’t the one who drugged you. All the poisonous flowers are either lethal in even small doses or just showed up today.”</p><p>“So there’s no way she could have gotten poison from here.” Annette nodded.</p><p>“And this the plot thickens.” Flayn chirped.</p><p>Hubert crossed his arms “In any case I’ll have to look into this place a bit further. It’s clear that something is going to need to be done about this place. What that is however is not for me to decide.”</p><p>“In that case should we leave you to it?” I asked “I want to take a look at everything myself.”</p><p>“That is wise of you.” Hubert said “Feel free to go wherever you please. It’s not as if I can truly stop you.”</p><p>Annette shivered “You make it sound like your willing to try though!”</p><p>Fishing Hole</p><p>With the Greenhouse I at least had the excuse of the exterior looking the exact same as always but I genuinely had no idea how we all failed to notice the upgrade that had been done to the fishing hole. What had originally been a large square of open space next to the water now contained a fishing shack.</p><p>“Oh man.” Annette said breathlessly “Maybe we should have taken Flayn with us. She would have gone crazy over all this stuff!”</p><p>Petra nodded while examining one of the new fishing rods. “Yes, I think Flayn would be having much appreciation for this new addition.”</p><p>“Though maybe it would be best for all of our sanity that we weren’t here when she found it.” I said jokingly.</p><p>Petra smirked in agreement “Yes that is making sense.”</p><p>It was then that I noticed the strange card located on Petra’s uniform. “Hey Petra what’s that thing?”</p><p>“That would be a member’s badge.” Leonie explained exiting the shack with a similar badge “There’s a sign inside explaining that you need one if you want to take anything from inside.”</p><p>Annette narrowed her eyes in confusion “Huh? That doesn’t make much sense. Why would we need a card to take something? We would all just need to grab a card and be done with it right?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” I jumped as Sylvain said that from behind me, seriously when did he get there?! “There’s only ten cards inside. But it looks like they aren’t assigned to anybody in particular. So I guess it’s first come first serve.”</p><p>“So why don’t you have one?” Leonie asked.</p><p>Sylvain took the card out of his pocket “I’m giving it to Dimitri’s group. If they find out that we kept this from them they would throw such a fit.”</p><p>“A rare moment of insight from you Sylvain.” Ferdinand nodded, he came out with two cards. “I was planning on giving Edelgard this extra card. As much as I would prefer to be the leader I am forced to acknowledge that for now she holds the role, and any leader worth their salt should have access to everything they need to. You’re welcome in advance.”</p><p>“Man…” Sylvain sighed “You don’t do these kinds of things expecting to be praised...”</p><p>“Still… it sounds like we should try and get our hands on one of these cards as soon as possible.” I muttered.</p><p>“Go right ahead.” Leonie shrugged “There’s still five left inside. Though I suggest leaving one for Flayn. It would be pretty cruel of us to bar her from someplace like this.”</p><p>“Yeah that makes sense. Actually I’ll just grab one for her myself.” Annette decided “Then I can drop by the Greenhouse and give it to her there.”</p><p>“You mind letting me do it?” Sylvain grinned “I wouldn’t mind doing a favor for a charming little lady like her. And who knows who else would like to spend their days at the greenhouse.”</p><p>“Oh sure sure” Annette snickered “I’m sure you’d love to have a date with Hubert and Ashe at the Greenhouse.”</p><p>The Flirt choked on his own spit while the rest of us bust out in laughter. “Serves you right ya perv!” Leonie barked.</p><p>“This pain… it hurts like… a knife to the heart…” Sylvain coughed dramatically on the ground and for a second I swore to the goddess I saw blood. But it turned out to be my imagination in the end.</p><p>I rubbed my temples and shook my head before finally actually going inside the shack. It was a fairly standard place, there were bait and tackle boxes, fishing rods, fishing lines, hooks, bobbers, weights, even one of those plastic marlins hanging on a wall.</p><p>“Impressive I know.” Ferdinand said as he saw my awestruck expression “If only more places like this did not require the deaths of our friends.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me.” I deadpanned. Then I went over to a counter and picked up a Member’s Card before pinning it to my shirt. “Man Monokuma gets hung up about the silliest little details huh?”</p><p>“What’s silly about a member’s card?” Ferdinand asked “Exclusive shops are a thing in the real world as well you know. What’s to say Monokuma doesn’t simply want to-“ he stopped as he saw my deadpan look. “Er- right well then I have no real idea.”</p><p>“Besides it's not like there’s a rule about taking things from the shack.” Annette pointed out as she grabbed two cards for herself.</p><p>“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” Monokuma asked as he popped out of the floor startling all of us.</p><p>“It’s him again.” Leonie growled.</p><p>“Man kids these days are sooooo rude.” Monokuma sulked “None of them have any common decency. In the real world when someone sees a do not enter sign they don’t enter. Sure you won’t get in trouble if the cops aren’t nearby but most of you would still respect the law. It’s just common sense. But I guess now-a-days everything requires capital punishment. Well fine then! I still had to add that rule from earlier so I guess this’ll just save me some time in the long run.”</p><p>14. Only Monokuma is permitted to move any bodies near the Goddess Tower</p><p>15. Only those holding a member’s card can take from the fishing shack.</p><p>16. Monokuma may add more rules at any time</p><p>“I see then… so loaning out the card as well as stealing them is permitted. However once the card is not in our possession we will require a new one before we can take anything else from the shack.” Ferdinand reasoned.</p><p>“But giving away the card is risky.” Petra muttered “Someone might steal it for themselves.”</p><p>I nodded before taking the card off of my shirt and sticking it into a pocket. “In that case I think it would be best if we didn’t tell anyone we have these.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh keeping secrets huh? Now that’s the spirit! Secrets are the foundation of the killing game!” Monokuma cheered.</p><p>“I thought killing was the foundation of the killing game.” Petra said, confused.</p><p>“This game has plenty of foundations!” Then Monokuma jumped into the floor leaving us alone yet again.</p><p>“Man what a pain.” Sylvain sighed “Can’t that guy ever just leave us alone.”</p><p>“If that barrier keeping us all trapped is any indication then no, no he can’t.” Leonie grumbled.</p><p>Library</p><p>After handing Flayn her member’s card and finding that the rest of the first floor was the same as always me and Annette climbed the stairs up to the second and entered the monasteries’ already impressive Library only to find that it was improved tenfold. The old boring sitting area had been transformed into a lounge befitting royalty. Beanbag chairs were strewn about the room surrounding a giant brick fireplace. It was a surprise to no one that Linhardt had immediately taken a liking to the place.</p><p>“You know at first I believed that this whole excursion would be a massive waste of time.” The scholar admitted “Now I see how wrong I was.”</p><p>“Yes it’s amazing to see our archive of learning increased so dramatically.” Lorenz nodded “At the very least it will provide an excellent distraction before we escape.”</p><p>“That… wasn’t exactly what I was referring too…” Linhardt muttered half heartedly.</p><p>“Though I must say…” the poet frowned “One would think that a library this expansive would have at least one copy of one of my hundreds of novels.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you…” Mercedes sighed in mirth “Worrying about books filled with nonsense while I suffer in silence.”</p><p>“Nonsense?!” Lorenz sputtered “And what do you mean suffering in silence?!”</p><p>“I mean that of all these books… not a thing is written about the goddess. What kind of Monastery is this anyways?!” The Priestess fumed.</p><p>“And I’m speaking nonsense.” Lorenz laughed “You cling to this goddess and yet when you need her, you being her most devout follower I might add, she turns a blind eye.”</p><p>“You shut your mouth!” Mercedes snapped “Oh goddess above please don’t smite this poor fool for his insolence.”</p><p>“Oh no goddess please. I welcome your smite with open arms. If nothing else it’ll give me something to write about.”</p><p>“Y-You can’t seriously be asking the goddess to strike you down?!” Annette sputtered.</p><p>“I would suggest that you ignore them.” Edelgard sighed “They’ve been having this same spat several times already. For a priestess Mercedes can be quite feisty.”</p><p>“Ironically I heard that Lorenz was quite devout before all of this happened.” Linhardt chimed in.</p><p>“Well being put in this sort of situation really makes you question things I suppose.” Annette reasoned.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” I groaned “There has to be something more to this place right?”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like it.” Felix said leaning against a wall “I’ve been pretty thorough too. There are plenty of murder mystery novels and horror stories but nothing outright dangerous.”</p><p>Edelgard nodded “I’ve even taken time to inspect the insides of these bean bag chairs and nothing seems out of the ordinary.”</p><p>“Whoa! Even the insides?!” Annette said with stars in her eyes. “What was in there? I’ve always wondered.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head in response “Just little bits of styrofoam. The only thing in this library that could be used as a weapon is the fireplace.”</p><p>“The fireplace?” I asked.</p><p>“The fire never stops burning.” The princess explained. “Water, dirt, hell we even tried to blow on it but nothing really put it out.”</p><p>“My best guess is that it’s some sort of enchanted flame.” Linhardt chimed in “Though I highly doubt anyone would use it. Death by fire is very painful, and noisy.”</p><p>“Why do you know that?” I demanded.</p><p>The green haired kid just shrugged “I just studied whatever interested me. I wanted to be a doctor for a time so of course I know a few morbid facts.”</p><p>‘The fact that doctor was ever a possible career choice for someone like you disturbs me greatly.’ I deadpanned.</p><p>“Still it’s really weird…” Annette grumbled “We’ve looked all over the place and it doesn’t really seem like Monokuma’s made it all that more dangerous.”</p><p>“Well of course he hasn’t.” Felix scoffed “If he made it easy for us to die there wouldn’t be much of a game now would there.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be such a jerk about it sheesh.” The lyricist pouted.</p><p>“Still… it seems like we’ve all spent enough time searching,” Edelgard decided “How about we head back to the Dining Hall for now.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” I agreed.</p><p>Dining Hall</p><p>It had taken a few minutes to gather everyone up, and a few like those in Dimitri’s group refused to show up at all, but eventually everyone else was in the dining hall.</p><p>“I see that the prince is still absent.” Hubert said snidely once everyone else had arrived.</p><p>“I mean I get being paranoid…” Rapheal, who had been too busy blaming himself at the training ground to come to the morning meeting, said “But this is ridiculous.”</p><p>“I had tried to explain everything to him and the ass just starts yelling at me about false friendships.” Lysithea scoffed “What a hypocrite.”</p><p>“I’ll say! Tellin us all to be friends and then turning when things get tough! What kind of leader is that.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Lysithea commanded.</p><p>And strangely enough the wrestler complied, though he looked ready to complain about it. ‘Something definitely happened in that greenhouse.’ I thought, and from the looks around me almost everyone else thought the same.</p><p>“We can worry about Dimitri at another time.” Edelgard declared “For now let’s discuss our findings.”</p><p>“The library is amazing!” Mercedes chirped “All of the new additions make the place oh so heavenly to be in.”</p><p>“There’s a greenhouse as well.” Ashe added “Though it’s filled with poisonous plants the rest are quite beautiful.”</p><p>“Pitcher plants, fly traps, butterworts it’s like a dream come true.” I couldn’t help but gush.</p><p>“Urgh… please let’s keep the topic of conversation away from the greenhouse.”</p><p>“There’s also a wonderful fishing shack as well!” Flayn showed off her shiny member’s card “Though you need one of these to take anything, the stuff inside is all of grade A quality.”</p><p>“S-So that’s what the new rule was referring too…” Marianne muttered “A-are there enough for all of us?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not.” Hubert explained “When I arrived there all of the cards had already been claimed.”</p><p>“O-oh I see then…”</p><p>“But you could still always ask somebody with a card to loan it out to you, or they could get whatever you needed for you.” Annette said cheerfully.</p><p>“In any case someone without a card should take inventory.” Hubert suggested.</p><p>“Yeah slight problem with that…” Leonie spoke up “That would require all the card holders to reveal who they are. And that would make them prime targets for theft.”</p><p>Ashe whistled innocently in the background.</p><p>“That’s a fair enough concern.” Edelgard nodded “In that case I’ll have to ask someone who would have been unable to take a card for themselves to do it.”</p><p>“Am I hearing this correctly?” Claude feigned shock even before Edelgard could finish “Am I being volunteered against my will? Well princess I’m honored.”</p><p>“Get over yourself Claude.” Edelgard sighed “I only volunteered you because I knew that you would be the only one to take it seriously.”</p><p>“I would have taken it… oh ok I guess that’s fine…” Marianne muttered.</p><p>“Well I guess I know what I’m going to be stuck doing tomorrow. Oh woe is me.” Claude said dramatically.</p><p>“Woe is you?” Petra asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. He’s just being dramatic.” Hilda sighed.</p><p>“Still as nice as all these new additions are, I feel like we’re still missing the most important component.” Lysithea pointed out.</p><p>“The most important component?” Ferdinand repeated dumbly.</p><p>“A way out you stupids!” The short girl snapped “I’d like a way out of here that didn’t require me to get dropped from a dragon!”</p><p>“W-well it seems that on that front our investigation was a bit… lacking.” Edelgard admitted.</p><p>“Seriously?” Lysithea groaned “We don’t have any sort of new clues? Nothing that could point us towards the mastermind?”</p><p>“Well gruesome as it sounds… Rule number six does state that the game continues until two students remain.” Ashe pointed out.</p><p>6. The killing game will continue until only two students remain.</p><p>“Perhaps the reason that there are no real clues to the mastermind is because we are simply too early in the game?”</p><p>The air stiffened as everyone took in that possibility. “Y-you mean to say that… even if there is another way out the only way we’ll ever find it is if…”</p><p>“Someone else bites the dust.” Felix said, finishing Annette’s partial sentence.</p><p>“I’m not saying that we should listen to Monokuma and give into his despair!” Ashe backpedaled “But I don’t think that we should rely on him just leaving clues out in the open for us to find.”</p><p>“I want to be able to argue against him… but I really just can’t do it.” Ferdinand grumbled.</p><p>“Still!” Caspar yelled “There’s gotta be something right? We haven’t read every book, or upturned every stone, or even seen every room in this damn place. We can’t be saying that this is impossible until we’ve done all we can.”</p><p>“The idiot is right.” Linhardt agreed “Though that sounds like much too much work I figure that I would have read every book in that library one way or another. Giving up now would be the same as dooming is all.”</p><p>“Yeesh…” Mercedes shuddered “Those are some scary options. Either give in to despair and die a painful death or stay hopeful and be scared for your life every day… I’m not sure which is worse.”</p><p>“In any case it’s getting late.” Rapheal pointed out “We should really just continue this in the morning.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Edelgard nodded “I implore all of you to get a good night’s rest. We’ll have another long day tomorrow after all.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. As if we would get any sleep after hearing something like that. Dimitri’s gone nuts, our friends' corpses are hanging like rag dolls, and the only way we can get any answers is after someone else dies. I’m sorry Edelgard but after this… I’d be shocked if anyone managed to get any rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question of the... whatever the fuck I’m gonna call this because let’s be honest it’s not question of the week if it takes several weeks. I don’t really have any plans for shipping in this fic. Mostly because Danganronpa isn’t a place where ships thrive, or at least they don’t thrive for long. But I can’t help but ask what the best Three Houses ship is in your opinion. (Personally I find Felix and Annette to be the cutest fucking thing istg.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Birthright Daily Life 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night came and went as uneventfully as we could have expected. Considering what the last couple of days have brought us, no news has almost become equivalent to good news. Still with the magical dome keeping us trapped inside the monastery I found myself dragging my feet all the way to the dining hall.</p><p>“Ah Bernie!” I stepped inside and my mood lightened a tad as I saw Annette happily waving at me, the Lyricist’s energy providing one of the only safe constants in this hellhole.</p><p>“Hey Annette it looks like I’m the last one here again huh?”</p><p>Edelgard nodded, the fishing shack license Ferdinand must have given her stuck out like a sore thumb from the place it was pinned onto her uniform. “Dedue had the manners to let us know in person that his group would still be abstaining from the morning meetings, and Lysithea had made it quite clear that she had no intention of staying in a room with all of us.</p><p>“Those two are way too stubborn…” Hilda sighed.</p><p>Rapheal took a look around “Hey I hate to point out the obvious but isn’t this usually the part where Claude does a head count? Where is he?”</p><p>At that everyone took a look around the room and noticed that Rapheal was right, Claude was nowhere to be seen. “Aw man did he decide to ditch us too?” Caspar grumbled</p><p>“No nothing like that. He just wanted to get his job done as quickly as possible.” Edelgard explained.</p><p>“His job?” Petra asked.</p><p>“Y-You wouldn’t mean t-taking inventory of the fishing shack would you?” Marianne stuttered.</p><p>“Yeah that’s it. Edelgard nodded “I imagine he’ll be at it all day so I would ask you all not to distract him. I’d hate for him to lose count of something and have to start over.”</p><p>It was strange having nobody argue about a decision we made but I guess that’s just what happens when you only have one leader, that and the point was so mundane it would have been pointless to argue about it.</p><p>“Now next on the agenda…” muttered Sylvain.</p><p>“The boar...” Felix spat.</p><p>“Honestly I’m not sure what to think of him anymore.” Flayn said sadly.</p><p>“He seems to have a certain faroff look in his eyes, mixed in with pure insanity.” Mercedes clasped her hands together “Oh goddess above lead this tortured soul into the light.”</p><p>“Gods aside, it is starting to become an issue.” Linhardt grumbled. “They all but took over the library as their own personal getaway. Such a serene napping spot conquered by the enemy. That and Dimitri’s clear mental instability could easily lead to him commuting a murder.”</p><p>“Next time start with that.” Leonie glared.</p><p>“Well I mean…” Ashe rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe it’s a bit of a blessing in disguise? If they’re cooped up in the Library that means that they won’t be able to escape to other rooms. If we could get someone to block the door we might be able to knock some sense into them.”</p><p>“Did you really already forget?” Lorenz sighed…</p><p>He thought back to the party and how Dimitri was able to keep up with, and even surpass monsters like Leonie and Felix.</p><p>“That man is freakishly strong. I have no doubts that he could snap any one of us in half.</p><p>“Urgh…” Ferdinand shivered “in that case maybe it would be best if we ditch that plan entirely.”</p><p>“Is that quitter talk I hear?” Sylvain prodded.</p><p>“More like self preservation.” Ferdinand deadpanned.</p><p>“If I may interject…” Hubert butt in as creepily as usual “Perhaps we should consider not doing anything at all.”</p><p>“Hubert?” Edelgard said in slight shock.</p><p>“How could you just tell us to do nothing?!” Caspar sputtered “Linhardt just said that he’s gone crazy and could kill someone at any time.”</p><p>“Doubtful.” Hubert reasoned “Even now he leans on his knights for support. Killing to escape would mean leaving them in our ashes. As long as he trusts them more than he trusts his murderous instincts we shouldn’t have to worry about them. Which is why I say it’s in our best interests to stay uninvolved.”</p><p>“Stay far away from the creepy psycho murderer? That sounds like a plan I can get behind.” Hilda sighed.</p><p>“W-Well we don’t know that he’ll necessarily kill someone just yet-“ Annette argued feeling bad that everyone was talking about Dimitri behind his back. “Isn’t that kind of a big jump to make?”</p><p>“Not with eyes like those.” Leonie grumbled.</p><p>“His eyes?” Marianne asked, surprisingly speaking up.</p><p>Caspar nodded along with Felix, Ashe, and Edelgard. “I’ve dealt with my fair share of murderers. Behind the scripted fights-“</p><p>“Wait, those things are scripted?!”</p><p>“Shut up Rapheal!”</p><p>“the wrestling scene is pretty cutthroat. Some people will actually go out and kill to build their persona.” Caspar explained</p><p>“As a princess you see your fair share of scum.” Edelgard explained as she saw some people’s questioning gazes, thankfully the answer she gave seemed to satisfy just about everyone.</p><p>“At the end of the day there are two types of killers. Those who regret it and those who don’t.” Ashe continued.</p><p>“And I can say with certainty that the boar is the latter.” Felix spat.</p><p>“I mean he has tried to kill Felix several times already. He’s been targeting him mercilessly.” Leonie sighed “We should have noticed it sooner.”</p><p>“No point in lamenting the past. Instead we should look towards the future.” Hubert grunted.</p><p>“Hubert’s right!” Flayn said “We have to hold out hope! Maybe Dimitri’s just having a bad day. I’m sure he’ll come around.”</p><p>“If this is how he acts on a bad day I’d hate to see what a bad week would do to him…” Annette shivered.</p><p>“Don’t give the universe any ideas.” Sylvain deadpanned.</p><p>“Look this is getting us nowhere!” Edelgard slammed her fist against the table alerting all of us to her presence. “For all of our moping and speculating we’re still nowhere close to any sort of answer!”</p><p>I nodded “Edelgard is right you guys! Dimitri is a problem sure, but complaining isn’t going to get us anywhere and clearly nobody has a solution. So I say we follow Hubert’s advice and ignore the problem until it goes away.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“It’s a much better alternative than sitting here getting all sad right?”</p><p>Sylvain smirked “Ah Bernadetta thank you once again for gracing us with your ever prevalent wisdom. Please I must implode that-“</p><p>“I’m not interested, Sylvain…” I said only half annoyed.</p><p>“Man you’ll really flirt with anything that has tits huh…” Leonie sighed.</p><p>“Oh shut up. Without Ingrid here I don’t have to deal with half as many snarky comments.</p><p>“And yet you still won’t go after me.” Hilda sulked.</p><p>“Keep dreaming Goneril.” Sylvain said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>The others laughed and despite the initial chaos we were somehow able to have a peaceful breakfast.</p><p>But we all should have known…</p><p>Peace is never meant to last.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>“What in the world was that?” Ferdinand asked.</p><p>“I’ll give you three guesses and the first two don’t count.” Lorenz sighed</p><p>“Dimitri…” Caspar sighed with a strange mix of resignation and pure terror.</p><p>“Man he’s like a bad ex… the second I forget about him he shows right back up.” Sylvain groaned.</p><p>“There are so many ways I can choose to interpret that and none of them are positive.” Leonie grumbled.</p><p>“I’m still all for the plan of ignoring him until he goes away.” Linhardt spoke up.</p><p>“Once again I never said that. And besides there’s a difference in avoiding a killer and not going to check on a potential crime scene.” Hubert got out of his seat as the rest of us stiffened as his words set in.</p><p>“That sound came from the second floor right?” Flayn spoke up hastily.</p><p>“Yeah I think so… it seemed to come from above us at least.” Hilda mused.</p><p>“But what in the world could have made a sound like that?!” Rapheal demanded.</p><p>“That’s what we need to find out.” Hubert muttered.</p><p>Everyone made for a mad dash out of the dining hall and ran towards the source of the noise. Once we were outside we caught a glimpse of an unbelievable sight.</p><p>Bright flashes were coming from the building and a large chunk of it went tumbling down onto the lawn, in the sky someone on a Pegasus was fighting back against whoever… or whatever was inside.</p><p>“The rubble falling must have been the crash we heard.” Linhardt deduced suddenly much more awake.</p><p>“But who the hell is fighting?” Lorenz asked as he ran.</p><p>“I’d say it was the boat but he has neither the grace to ride a Pegasus nor the knowledge to wield magic.”</p><p>“I thought none of us could use magic…” Caspar muttered.</p><p>“Clearly somebody was lying.” Hubert scoffed.</p><p>“Unless…” My eyes widened “Could they be fighting Monokuma?”</p><p>“Who me?”</p><p>“Ah!” Our whole group stumbled and fell into each other as the bear appeared a few inches in front of us.</p><p>“My my so temperamental.” The bear sighed “I’ll just say it outright if Goldilocks were to have attacked ME instead of the shrimp she would have her insides instantly vaporized. So if you see any fighting in the future please keep that in mind. Upupupupu.”</p><p>“Goldilocks…” Hubert muttered as the rest of us were still visibly disturbed by Monokuma's description.</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes widened “Wait does he mean Ingrid?”</p><p>We resumed our chase.</p><p>Second Floor Hallway</p><p>When we finally climbed to the second floor of the building to say we were surprised by what we saw would be an understatement. Dimitri and Dedue were laid out in the hallway, a quick glance from Linhardt and the lack of Body discovery announcement let us know that they were only sleeping and not… dead.</p><p>But the real shock was what else was there…</p><p>“Leave. Me. ALONE!” Lysithea had her hands lit ablaze as she threw them at the charging Pegasus before having to jump out of the way.</p><p>“I’m sorry mastermind! But your reign of tyrant ends today!” Ingrid yelled from her place atop the Pegasus</p><p>“Mastermind?” Edelgard said in slight surprise.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes as well. Clearly Ingrid knew something we didn’t.</p><p>“I already told you! I’m not them!”</p><p>Ingrid charged in with a lance in hand once more, it was clear to everyone in the room that she had every intention of killing right in front of all of us.</p><p>Similarly Lysithea’s hands grew dark with black magic. Ready to end Ingrid’s crusade.</p><p>But than faster than any of us could have imagined Felix came between the both of them. One sword deflecting Lysithea’s magic while another parried Ingrid’s spear.</p><p>“Felix? When did you-“ Ingrid’s eyes widened as she noticed the crowd their spat had garnered “What is everyone doing here?!”</p><p>“I don’t think your the one who gets to ask that question.” We see Claude leaning against a wall, smelling suspiciously like bait. “I had to stop my count in order to come and check on this mess. Just another distraction keeping me smelling like some old fisherman.”</p><p>“N-nevermind!” Ingrid stuttered “This is perfect! Now we can all kill the mastermind and go home!”</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa there…” Sylvain said slowly “Now I’ll usually do anything for a lady such as yourself but…”</p><p>“You go storm off, join Dimitri’s hate cult or whatever the hell this is, then tear down part of a building, and expect us to just believe you when you say that Lysithea’s the mastermind?” Caspar shook his head “Sorry but I don’t buy it.”</p><p>“Not without some proof at least.” Hubert huffed.</p><p>“Proof?! What do you mean proof?!” Ingrid asked “She took out two of the strongest people here, and she can use magic! Out of everyone she’s the only one who could have set up the magical barrier keeping us trapped here!”</p><p>“Dimitri and Dedue could be explained with a simple sleep spell…” Linhardt muttered “And it’s not impossible that someone else here could be hiding their magic.”</p><p>“This is unbelievable…” Ingrid growled “I can’t believe I managed to get stuck here with the laziest… Ultimates out there.”</p><p>“Lazy? Moi?” Sylvain gasped.</p><p>“Yes lazy! While me and the prince see the true dangers villains like him” she pointed at Felix who scoffed “and her” Lysithea seethed as the finger was brought over to her “really pose the rest of you play buddy buddy and are somehow surprised when someone ends up dead!”</p><p>“B-But nobody suspected Dorothea!” Annette piped up “A-And Felix and Lysithea had nothing to do with the murder!”</p><p>Ingrid growled “Well maybe if you were just a bit more perspective you would have seen the dangers that blind trust can bring you.”</p><p>Annette looked like she had taken a shot through the heart.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?!” Ferdinand yelled “You weren’t anything like this before!”</p><p>Ingrid took the Prince and slumped him beside her on the Pegasus. “The prince is haunted by demons. And I swore to him that I’ll do whatever it takes to purge him of them. Even if I have to make a few lethal decisions.” And with that the girl flew away.</p><p>“Well that went about as well as I expected.” Lorenz muttered in annoyance.</p><p>“Though I doubt we could call it pointless.” Linhardt looked over to Lysithea who was blocked off by Rapheal as she tried to slink away.</p><p>“What? You don’t really believe her when she said I was the mastermind right?” The white haired girl scoffed.</p><p>“No but if you continue to act this way you might just convince us.” Edelgard warned.</p><p>Lysithea scoffed “Fine! I can use magic okay! But it’s because I can use magic that I can say with certainty that I couldn’t have made this barrier.”</p><p>“Explain” Linhardt leaked in suddenly very interested.</p><p>“Well I mean…” The white haired girl looked away “I’ve taken some time to analyze the barrier’s structure. And I’ve been able to discern that it contains both Reason and Faith magic but no black magic.”</p><p>“And this is important how?” Lorenz asked</p><p>“Because Black magic stains itself on anything the user casts…” Linhardt muttered “Theoretically anyone can learn any type of magic but the moment you decide to learn dark magic all other magic types get corrupted by it… meaning that if this barrier had been constructed by a dark magic user… there would have been traces of it everywhere.”</p><p>“And once again the Prince has his finger pointed squarely at the one person we know couldn’t have done it.” Hubert chuckled “It’s almost like fate.”</p><p>“Well can date go and fuck someone else over.” Lysithea growled.</p><p>I had to hold back a laugh. Somehow someone as short as her cursing was just such a ridiculous sight.</p><p>“It’s just one thing after another today.” Marianne muttered “I’m sorry for bringing this curse to you.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for not being faithful.” Mercedes sighed.</p><p>“Eh-What but I pray to the-“</p><p>“Shhhhh it’s okay heathen…” Mercedes said, cutting her off “It’s not your fault the goddess has blighted you so…”</p><p>“HEY! You're not helping!” Hilda yelled.</p><p>“Well it seems that things have gone back to some sort of normal.” Claude groaned “I should probably head back over to my eternal sorting nightmare then.”</p><p>“I’m all for splitting up for the day.” Caspar agreed. “I just want to take a nap forever.”</p><p>“For once I completely agree.” Ferdinand muttered.</p><p>“Alright then!” Edelgard cleared her throat “In that case please enjoy the rest of your day!”</p><p>Right enjoy… I looked over at where Ingrid’s Pegasus was last seen… and I couldn’t help but wonder what everyone would have been like if we met as classmates. Surely it couldn’t have ended up worse than this.</p><p>Outside the Monastery</p><p>“No Dark Magic involved huh…” Jeralt mused.</p><p>“Then that rules out the guys that kidnapped Flayn…” Byleth mused.</p><p>“It also means that the death knight isn’t responsible for this plot either.”</p><p>“And if you wanted my honest opinion it would seem that our good friend the Flame Emperor isn’t exactly the most skilled magic user around.” Hanneman chimed in.</p><p>“So for once we can rule out the obvious suspects. It’s a shame… if the people who had posed as Tomas were the same that set up this killing game it would fill so many holes.” Seteth seethed.</p><p>“Instead it seems that the bear was correct…” Manuela said sadly “The mastermind is someone…”</p><p>“Inside the Monastery.” Byleth finished.</p><p>Free Time</p><p>Without much to do and really not in the mood to chance finding Ingrid and Dimitri back on the first floor I headed over to the Nurse’s Office to see if I could locate whatever drugs Dorothea, or whoever else, had used on me. It seemed however that I wasn’t the only one inside.</p><p>“Ah Bernadetta what a nice surprise. Unless of course you're here for non medical purposes.”</p><p>I stiffened as Hubert’s quiet yet menacing chuckle echoed around the room.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’m simply jesting.” The serpent assured “Though you scare so easily I wonder what you would have done if I came at you with a knife.”</p><p>I shivered “Please… I came here to get away from everything going on, don't bring this up into a casual conversation.”</p><p>“Now isn’t that pretentious.” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!” I sputtered.</p><p>“Well I believe that your the one who decided that we were having a casual conversation. Perhaps I wanted to speak of more… controversial topics.”</p><p>“Well do you?” I asked</p><p>“Not at the moment no…” Hubert said bring the cup of coffee he had left at the dining hall earlier to his lips.”</p><p>“Then why even bother to bring it up…” I whined.</p><p>“To prove a point.” Hubert set the cup down on the table “Perhaps my standards are a bit high due to my relationship with lady Edelgard but I have to say that it amazes me that your able to stumble through your day to day life at all.”</p><p>Yeesh tell me how you really feel…</p><p>“I’m almost jealous of you. My father never would have allowed for me to act as you do at age five let alone twenty.</p><p>“Your father?” It should have bothered me that he’s been this creepy since he was five but honestly looking at him now I believe it.</p><p>“A conversation for another time.” Hubert said, waving me off. “For now Lady Edelgard is probably waiting for her afternoon tea. So I must be off.”</p><p>“Isn’t it only 11:30? How long does this tea take to prepare…?”</p><p>Sometimes his loyalty is the creepiest thing about him… and that’s honestly saying something.</p><p>Hubert Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>Free Time</p><p>With a bit more time until nightfall I decided it was finally… at least somewhat safe to head back downstairs. Which was where I found Ashe… pacing back and forth in a nervous fashion.</p><p>“Ashe?”</p><p>“O-Oh! hey Bernadetta.” The thief looked around the hallway seemingly checking every box.</p><p>“Are you looking for something?” I couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“In a sense yes… though it’s a bit embarrassing,” Ashe admitted.</p><p>“Embarrassing? Now I’m really curious.”</p><p>“Ah! I guess I dig myself into a bit of a pit there then.” Ashe grimaced but it didn’t seem to have any real mirth.</p><p>“Oh- in that case I’ll just-“</p><p>“Oh no I’m only messing with you.” Ashe assured “The truth is I’be been hearing strange sounds at night. Like footsteps when I know nobody is around.”</p><p>“Strange footsteps?” I gasped.</p><p>“Yes! And sometimes I swear I see a shadow of a woman with a needle. Just dancing in the hallways.”</p><p>“A needle?!” I stiffened.</p><p>“Yes and worst of all… is the humming…”</p><p>“Humming…?”</p><p>“Yes” Ashe hummed a small portion of what he heard and I immediately froze “It sounds beautiful but when it’s the middle of the night…” he shivered “No thanks.”</p><p>“A-and you think that it’s a ghost doing all these things?”</p><p>“It has to be…” Ashe looked off to the side “And if it is that’s just another reason to get out of here as soon as possible.”</p><p>“R-Right that’s the spirit!”</p><p>“A spirit? Where?!”</p><p>With an awkward wave I left Ashe behind. It may not have been the kindest thing but explaining that I was the terror that went bump in the night was way too awkward a conversation.</p><p>Ashe Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Birthright Daily Life 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And there’s Bernadetta. Late as always.” Claude winked at me “So I guess that’s everyone.”</p><p>I snorted at the obvious jab, I had ended up coming to the meetings late more often than not. But it was still better then not coming at all. I would have said something witty back but it only took me a moment to notice the tense atmosphere in the room. The cause of which was quickly identified as I spotted Lysithea sitting by her lonesome at the side of the Dining Hall.</p><p>I raised a brow and Claude shrugged which honestly was a good enough answer for me.</p><p>Edelgard then took a moment to clear her throat “Well I’d like to congratulate everyone on making it through another day. I know that sounds a bit morbid but every day we spend together should be one to cherish.”</p><p>“I hardly think that not being murdered is cause for Celebration… but I concede to your point.” Ferdinand sighed.</p><p>“I just wish that it was never a possibility.” Hilda admitted.</p><p>“That is assuming that our three rouge friends haven’t killed each other by now.” Hubert mused- probably jokingly.</p><p>“I know that you’re joking but it’s a serious concern…” Leonie groaned.</p><p>“Can we stop talking about those three.” Lysithea grumbled, speaking up for the first time. “Your going to set off some PTSD.”</p><p>“Trust me you don’t have that.” Edelgard silently snapped.</p><p>“Why are you here anyways?” Rapheal asked and then backtracked when he realized how rude that sounded “I mean- you didn’t seem that interested before so-“</p><p>“It’s for my own safety duh. I might have been able to hold off Ingrid but Dimitri is most likely pissed about that sleeping spell.” Lysithea shook her head “If I’m going out it’s not going to be from some lunatic’s blind rage.”</p><p>“That’s fair enough. I’d rather be in a room of allies than alone with the enemy.” Lorenz agreed.</p><p>“In that case it might be best if someone went with Lysithea. Preferably a group of three.” Edelgard mused.</p><p>“What like a babysitter?” Lysithea snapped.</p><p>Petra took a second to remember that no, baby sitter was not a literal term. “Perhaps Lysithea would be liking for us to refer to them as… Knights?”</p><p>Lysithea actually thought about it for a second “My own battalion of Knights? I don’t mind the sound of that.”</p><p>“Well now that the name is settled who should do it? Obviously it would have to be someone strong right?” Leonie guessed.</p><p>“Your close.” Edelgard nodded “I think it would be best to take shifts. Just to give everyone a bit of variety, I know I go insane after spending hours on end with the same people.</p><p>Hubert had the gall to pretend to be offended by that.</p><p>“I would like to have one fighter and one negotiator during each shift.”</p><p>“A negotiator?” Caspar asked “I mean the fighter is obvious but what’s the negotiator for?”</p><p>“If it’s possible to talk Dimitri down I would rather do that then resort to violence.” Edelgard explained “His mental state isn’t sound but I would rather none of you fought against him. With his strength the risk is too great.”</p><p>“Yeah I like the sound of not fighting the guy who can crush cinder blocks the same way I can leaves” Hilda laughed nervously.”</p><p>“Now then” Hubert appeared from behind Lorenz causing the purple haired noble to jump in surprise “Are there any volunteers?”</p><p>Annette thought for a moment before shaking her head “I would… but I promised Flayn that I would go fishing with her today… and I don’t have a member’s card so I needed help to get a rod anyways…”</p><p>Leonie raised a brow “You don’t? I could have sworn you took one when we were checking the place out.”</p><p>“I did then yeah…” Annette admitted “But I lent it out so I don’t have it anymore.”</p><p>“Who’d you lend it too?” Felix pressured.</p><p>“Oh um-“ Annette stammered over her words not having expected the sudden focus “I probably shouldn’t say- I mean if people want to keep it secret they should be able to right? A-and it’s not like anyone died…”</p><p>“Fair enough I suppose.” Felix relented.</p><p>‘Man these cards are getting harder and harder to keep track of…’ I sighed internally.</p><p>“Back on topic…” Lysithea said impatiently.</p><p>“Ah that is right. I would be liking to take the first shift.” Petra declared.</p><p>“You? I wasn’t expecting that.” Caspar said tactlessly.</p><p>“Is there an issue?” Petra asked.</p><p>“No I just didn’t think you were a fighter…” Caspar admitted.</p><p>“Did negotiator not even cross your mind?” Sylvain asked dumbfounded.</p><p>“Ah that is being correct!” Petra remembered “You weren’t at the party so you didn’t see.”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>Surprisingly it was Felix who spoke up “Petra was able to go toe to toe with both me and the boar. She’s plenty capable so I wouldn’t worry about watch duty.”</p><p>“Well if Felix says so there’s nothing to worry about.” Lorenz decided.</p><p>“In any case I’ll take the second shift” Felix said.</p><p>“No you won't, that's a terrible idea. We want to de escalate, not piss him off further.” Linhardt muttered, finally contributing to the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah Sorry Felix maybe another time.” Edelgard agreed.</p><p>“B-but who’s going to do it if not Felix?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Ah hell I'll take care of it.” Leonie shrugged “Not like I’ve got anything better to do.”</p><p>“Well with the Ultimate mercenary taking care of things I doubt you’ll need to worry at all Lysithea.” Ashe said optimistically.</p><p>“I better not.” The petite girl huffed “I’m not a fan of getting my skull caved in you know.”</p><p>“That’s an image I didn’t need in my head today…” Sylvain muttered.</p><p>“Well if the worst comes to worst I could always just convince him to go easy on you.” Hilda teased.</p><p>“Once again we want to deescalate not piss him off.” Linhardt said again.</p><p>Sylvain couldn’t hold back a surprised snort.</p><p>“Oh why you-“ Hilda sputtered “Well what about Marianne then? I’m sure nobody could ever get mad at her.”</p><p>“That’s… actually not that bad of an idea.” Lysithea conceded.”</p><p>“H-huh-“ Marianne said, surprised she was even dragged into the conversation.</p><p>“She does have that sort of peaceful aura about her.” Lorenz nodded.</p><p>“I know that if I killed someone as pure and nice as her I’d be consumed by guilt in a manner of seconds.” Rapheal agreed.</p><p>“Even the most trained assassins would think twice if she was their target.” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Well what are you saying Marianne?” Petra asked “I would be liking very much to be spending the day with you.”</p><p>“I- I don’t know… I really don’t think I deserve all this praise.” Marianne was hiding her face in her uniform but everyone could see the large blush she was sporting.</p><p>“No way!” I said earnestly “You definitely deserve the praise Marianne.”</p><p>“Well then…” The Ultimate Unlucky Student didn’t know how to react but she still looked a little happy “I- I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I tried…” her small smile fell “Even if I will probably just ruin everything…”</p><p>Hilda went over to comfort her fast friend as Ferdinad took center stage. “In that case I take it upon myself to take the second shift.”</p><p>“I don’t see any problems with that.” Edelgard agreed.</p><p>“Well with that longer than necessary distraction out of the way.” Claude said in his usual younger and cheek manner “How about we start stuffing our faces.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Rapheal laughed.</p><p>“We can work out the semantics of everything later.” Leonie agreed “Right now… I want to stuff my face.”</p><p>“A fine meal before a fine fish. That’s what I always say.” Flayn chirped happily.”</p><p>“O-Oh is that so?” Annette asked. “In that case I better eat a whole bunch!”</p><p>“Leave some for the rest of us won’t you.” Caspar groaned.</p><p>I couldn’t hold in a laugh… despite the tragedies that had taken part just a few days ago… it had seemed that everyone had managed to move forward with a smile on their faces. Well… everyone except-</p><p>“Are you serious? She killed someone, our friend! And you're just- just going to forgive her?”</p><p>“The prince is haunted by demons. And I swore to him that I’ll do whatever it takes to purge him of them. Even if I have to make a few lethal decisions.”</p><p>‘Those three… I still don’t know what Ingrid meant by that… and I guess I never will unless I talk to the prince directly.’ I took another look around the dining hall seeing the smiles on everyone’s faces. ‘But… I don’t think I should visit him today… might as well let this peace last while it can.’</p><p>Free Time</p><p>With the morning meeting over and my seemingly endless supply of free time I went out in search of someone to spend the day with, I made sure to stay as far away as possible from the second floor, Dimitri was not a force she was comfortable in dealing with quite yet, and though it took a tad longer then expected she found Rapheal lifting an impressive amount of weight at the Training Grounds.</p><p>Personally I was slack jawed in awe as Rapheal lifted 230 lbs over his head like it was nothing. “Oh hey Bernadetta!” The giant of a man dropped the bar and the ground shook with a loud thud. “You here to work out too?”</p><p>“I was… but I don’t think my self esteem could take it anymore…” I admitted.</p><p>“Hahahahaha! Impressive right!” Rapheal’s laugh filled the previously silent training yard with pure jolly cheer.</p><p>“I’ll say…” I picked up one of the nearby dumbbells and lamely tried to do a few reps feeling… really weak compared to the absolute power I had just witnessed.</p><p>“Man…” Rapheal smiles and looked at the sky “It feels good just to lift and forget that anything bad is going on. Lift, eat, sleep, repeat. When I get into that cycle it feels like nothing can take me down.”</p><p>“Well I certainly would bet against you that’s for sure.”</p><p>“I bet Ignatz wouldn’t have either.” A grim look crossed the jolly man’s face “It really makes me mad you know? How much we all hate each other, how little we all trust each other, how easily I can see us killing each other…” Rapheal shook his head “That’s why I like you Bernie. You never let anything keep you down for long.”</p><p>“Oh I’m not so sure about that…” I mumbled “I just help out where I can… most of the time I want to do nothing more then hide away in my room.”</p><p>“But you're out here with me!” Rapheal slapped me on the shoulder causing me to yelp and jump a bit into the air. “Just staying out here when you’d rather be inside is just another way that makes you impressive.” Rapheal let out another booming laugh “But all this lifting is making me hungry. I think it’s about time for my second breakfast.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile as I walked Rapheal stride towards the dining hall. “I guess even someone like him can have a moment of introspection. Guess it just shows you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.”</p><p>Suddenly I remembered Dorothea and Dimitri’s kind smiles and flinched “But I guess I already knew that…”</p><p>Rapheal Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>Free Time</p><p>With a bit more time on my hands I set out to find someone else to talk too, once again avoiding the second floor like the plague. I passed by Annette and Flayn and exchanged greetings before I found my way into the greenhouse. There looking at a few flowers was none other then Mercedes appreciating the flowers.</p><p>It took me a moment to realize that she wasn’t just looking at the flowers but that she seemed to be speaking as well. When she was finished curiosity got the better of me and I asked the Ultimate Priestess “What were you doing just now?”</p><p>“Oh Bernie.” Mercedes whipped around in surprise “You startled me.”</p><p>“Sorry about that…” I said sheepishly “I was just wondering what you were doing here in the greenhouse.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t mind at all.” Mercedes assured “I was just praying is all. I just can’t bring myself to do it in the Cathedral while Monokuma’s face is vandalizing it.”</p><p>“Yeah I can see how that would be a bit of a turnoff.”</p><p>“And now more than ever it’s important that I pray.” Mercedes explained “If I don’t…” she winced.</p><p>“If you don’t…?” I repeated.</p><p>“Faith in the goddess is running quite low around here.” Mercedes explained “Ignatz and Dorothea were faithful from what I could tell… but Dorothea has forsaken her and Ignatz is gone… Then there’s Dimitri and Lorenz who have abandoned the goddess as well…”</p><p>“That may be true but I hardly think that’s-“</p><p>“Are you faithful?” Mercedes asked and I found myself struck silent. I had believed in the goddess sure, but just about everyone in Fodlan did. But if I was being honest I wasn’t really sure of how much I believed past “she exists”.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Mercedes sighed “If nobody here believes… if everyone continues to condemn her like Lorenz has… I’m afraid that she’ll think we all have forsaken her... and strike us down.”</p><p>“That’s a bit grim isn’t it?” I said in slight shock. “Isn’t the goddess all about forgiveness? I’m sure she would understand where we were coming from.”</p><p>Mercedes smiled sadly “Forgiveness huh? I guess you really don’t know anything.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” I sputtered.</p><p>“Sorry I dampened the mood there huh?” Mercedes sighed and sent a calming smile my way “I’ve been told I can be a bit grim when discussing faith so I’m very sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Maybe next time we could talk about our favorite desserts instead of all this gloom and doom.”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds great…” I said weakly as I watched Mercedes walk away seemingly without a care in the world. ‘She’s the ultimate Priestess but her view of the goddess isn’t anything like what I expected. Does she know something that the rest of us don’t?’</p><p>Mercedes Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>Courtyard</p><p>The halls of the monastery were eerily quiet when it got late. Normally I would hold myself up in my room with my door locked when it got this late, but it was my last chance to get something to eat before the Dining Hall closed and my rumbling tummy betrayed my self preservation.</p><p>The door to the Dining Hall creaked open and I made my way to the kitchen, I only had a few minutes after all so I had to make them count. Besides the longer I was out here the more likely it is that someone could…</p><p>I shivered and shooed that thought away… until I saw who else had the same idea as me. A blind mop of hair and gallant blue armor were the only things I saw before I yelped and threw myself out of the way of the door. As if looking at the Ultimate Prince for too long would initiate my demise.</p><p>I stood there, still and silent, waiting for the inevitable lashing out that was sure to come.</p><p>But it never did. Then breaking the seemingly infinite silence the faucet in the kitchen started running and a stove turned on. Warily I peeked my head inside the room and Dimitri was just… standing there doing dishes and making food for himself.</p><p>“You know the dining hall is going to close soon.” Dimitri said startling me “If you want to make something you should do it now.”</p><p>His voice was raspy, some may even call it lifeless. It did nothing to ease my nerves but still… I gathered up my courage and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>I waited for him to say something, anything, but he just stood there, waiting for water to boil. Also not wanting to start a conversation I grabbed a salad bowl from the cupboards and some lettuce from the food stores.</p><p>I glanced over at the prince and noticed just how pale he looked, his hair was unkempt and he gave off a slight odor as well. Though I knew better than to say any of that out loud.</p><p>“You're scared of me aren’t you? All of you…” I jumped as those were the first words Dimitri had said since she had come inside.</p><p>I looked away from what I was doing and stared Dimitri in the eyes, his normally blue iris having turned to a dull grey. Before I knew what was happening I admitted to him bluntly “Y-yeah… a bit.”</p><p>There was another uncomfortable silence before the prince spoke again “Dedue said something similar… he said that I was acting strange… and making him nervous.”</p><p>“Dedue said that?” I echoed in slight shock.</p><p>“And while Ingrid doesn’t say it outright she has it written all over her face… they’re terrified of me… of what I can do…”</p><p>“I-It’s not just that…” I say “Y-you… you lash out at people. We’re all trying to stay together… but it’s getting harder every day… we had to keep watch of one of our classmates because they didn’t feel safe. It just seems like everything’s falling apart.”</p><p>Dimitri didn’t say anything after that and I also returned to making my food. Then after another eternity the Prince spoke again.</p><p>“I blame my memories…”</p><p>“You do?” I asked.</p><p>“Sometimes… I hear people…” Dimitri said “People who tell me to escape… who tell me to kill… who tell me they want revenge…”</p><p>“K-Kill?” I took a step back.</p><p>“Not you… someone… someone else.” Dimitri whispered.</p><p>“Someone else?”</p><p>“The Flame Emperor?” Dimitri said uncertainly “I- I don’t know who they are… but I know that I’m supposed to kill them.”</p><p>“The Flame Emperor? Sorry to say but I don’t know who that is.”</p><p>“I figured.” Dimitri scoffed “Dedue didn’t know either… and asking Monokuma went as well as one might expect.</p><p>“He told you nothing?”</p><p>“He did worse than that.” Dimitri growled “He told me just enough…”</p><p>“How is that worse?” I asked.</p><p>“He told me… that the Flame Emperor… is one of the 23 remaining students… and when I think about that…”</p><p>Dimitri gripped the kitchen countertop as a look of feral rage crossed his face “Words… words that I can’t understand flood into my head. My father, my mother, A knight, four familiar looking children, a man that looks like Felix, a white haired girl, a dagger, The Tragedy of Duscur, I don’t understand any of it! Who are they?! What do they mean?! They scream at me because I don’t know and I’m sorry! But I can’t remember! I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are! Who is Glenn?! And why won’t his voice leave me alone?!”</p><p>I took a large step back during his outburst but I wasn’t far enough away to not notice the tears staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you-“</p><p>“You should go… before I lose myself again…”</p><p>I shut my mouth and ran out of the Dining hall, my meal left forgotten.</p><p>Though that might not be that bad of a thing. I wasn’t that hungry anymore anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew this chapter took waaaaay too long for me to make. I took a bit of a break to regain motivation but don’t worry everybody I’m back!</p><p>Anyways onto the question of the chapter when it comes to writing sometimes making preexisting characters stay in character is the biggest challenge. So I want to ask, is there anyone whose a bit too OOC for your liking? Or do you think I’ve done a good job? Also is there anyone who you feel should get a bit more screen time?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Birthright Daily Life 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the night came to a close once more morning arrived. With my conversation with Dimitri last night fresh in my mind I headed to the Dining Hall. But when I entered…</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Everyone was dead silent, as if a pin dropping on the floor would spark a calamity greater than we could have possibly imagined.</p><p>Naturally my eyes wandered to where everyone else was looking, and my eyes widened as three familiar faces sat on their own at one of the Dining Hall tables.</p><p>“D-Dimitri? What are you going here?” I asked shakily.</p><p>The prince raised his head “I was hungry, so I came to eat.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question…” Rapheal sighed “I thought you wanted nothing to do with us.”</p><p>“We still don’t!” Ingrid snapped “We just wanted… a change in scenery is all…”</p><p>“My apologies.” Dedue bowed “Coming here was my idea. I did not think it wise to hide ourselves away forever.</p><p>“Yeah but… maybe you should have done it a bit more organically…” Ferdinand suggested.</p><p>“And maybe not do it on a day Ingrid looks ready to stab me…” Sylvain muttered.</p><p>“Actually that’s the only part of this that doesn’t bother me.” Leonie admitted.</p><p>“It’s the only thing that has stayed consistent through this whole week.” Ashe agreed.</p><p>“Man you guys suck…” The Ultimate flirt muttered.</p><p>“In any case we should figure out what to do from here…” Claude mused.</p><p>“What were just going to let them stay here?” Felix scoffed.</p><p>“You wanna fight the three of them at once?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Yeah that’s what I thought…” Caspar sighed.</p><p>Ingrid’s eye twitched “Were standing right here ya know…”</p><p>“Well it’s not like you can kill us right now with all these witnesses.” Hubert chuckled darkly “Though I’m simply jesting, you wouldn’t come here if you had violence on your minds.”</p><p>“I have to agree.” Edelgard nodded “Though you may not like it I am still the leader of this impromptu group. Dimitri you may have abandoned us in the past but I am fully willing to extend my arm out to you in the name of survival.”</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a bit “Who said I wanted to team up with you again?”</p><p>“Heh-“ Flayn said confused “You mean you don’t want to? Then why would you even come back?”</p><p>“I told you, I was hungry.” Dimitri growled “Not every interaction needs to have some complex purpose behind it. Sometimes I go to the Dining Hall because I want to eat. Dedue suggested we eat here today and I decided to oblige him.”</p><p>“Man I’ve heard of giving the cold shoulder but I think he just gave us the whole arm.” Hilda gawked.</p><p>“So you are still unwilling to cooperate with us? Even though it drastically reduces your chances for survival?” Edelgard pressed.</p><p>“You say that as if I’m going to die.” Dimitri snarled.</p><p>“Nobody is invincible you know.” Edelgard explained “Not you, not me, not anybody. You may be caught by surprise, or poisoned, or even find yourself involved in an unfortunate accident.”</p><p>The Dining Hall was silent. Edelgard meant to hit Dimitri with those words. But they ended up striking a cord with all of us. Reminding us just how fragile our lives really are.”</p><p>“Are you really trying to antagonize us right now-“ Ingrid growled.</p><p>“Should have known it would devolve to this eventually.” Felix muttered as he prepared to draw his sword.</p><p>“And there lies the second part of the problem.” Edelgard continued with no fear in her eyes and at that moment I saw them for who they really were. A strong motivated emperor and a mad troubled king. The pressure in the room was insane and I couldn’t help but wonder if all royalty had this kind of aura. “If you resort to violence to solve every dispute it’s only a matter of time before someone fights back. And what will you do if they’re stronger?”</p><p>Ingrid took a step back, her threat seeming to evaporate. But Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh. “So you admit it?”</p><p>“Admit what?” Ferdinand asked, speaking up.</p><p>“That one of you could be plotting a murder?”</p><p>There was a resounding slap as soon as that was said. Dimitri held his face in slight surprise.</p><p>“You know when we first got here I respected you. I thought that the Ultimate Prince would be different.” Edelgard scoffed “Now I know that you're the same as every other sniveling coward noble out there. Push come to shove you’ll snap under the slightest bit of pressure.”</p><p>Dimitri stood up without a word and everyone prepared for the worst, but instead he left silently. But before he was fully out the door he turned to us all. “You may hate us now, but when one of you all die you’ll all see that your trust has been misplaced.”</p><p>“And if none of us die?” Edelgard challenged.</p><p>“Then I won’t be able to trust myself either.”</p><p>With the trio gone from the Dining Hall the pressure in the air began to lift as well.</p><p>“And breathe…” Annette sighed. “I don’t think I’ve been that scared since we first got here.”</p><p>“Seriously it’s like those three cause a new problem every day.” Lysithea groaned.</p><p>“On the bright side they seem to have forgotten all about your little squabble Lysithea.” Claude pointed out.</p><p>“They thought she was the mastermind two days ago… do they have the memory of a goldfish?” Lorenz sighed.</p><p>“With their level of intelligence saying they have a fish brain might actually be a compliment.” Lysithea scoffed.</p><p>“You think we’ll be safe?” Ashe asked.</p><p>I thought back to the conversation me and Dimitri had last night. It was hard to believe they were the same person but… I really wanted to believe that despite this cold exterior that that was who he was really like deep down. “I- I don’t think we need to worry about him.”</p><p>“A rather bold statement… how exactly are you going to back it up?” Hubert asked.</p><p>“Last night… right before night time I saw Dimitri in the Dining Hall…”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Claude mused “He had to of been getting his food from somewhere.”</p><p>“Well… we ended up talking and…”</p><p>“Wait you met with him alone? In the middle of the night?” Sylvain interrupted “And you’re not dead?”</p><p>“He’s not that bad of a guy…” I muttered “He was… so different from today…”</p><p>“You want to trust that, that Dimitri is the real one?” Linhardt assumed.</p><p>“I know it sounds dumb but…”</p><p>“Yeah it is dumb.” Felix scoffed.</p><p>“Felix!” Edelgard hissed.</p><p>“That Dimitri, this Dimitri, they’re both the real one.” Felix explained “He’s a weak man overtaken by violence. It doesn’t matter how kind or nice he tries to be. When faced with opposition Dimitri Blaiddyd will kill you.”</p><p>“They’re… both real?” I muttered.</p><p>“Frankly I agree.” Lindhardt sighed “Humans are complex creatures, filled with flaws. Perhaps Dimitri is truly a kind and loving person but there’s also something undeniably wrong with him. Think Of Mice and Men.”</p><p>“Mice…” Edelgard stiffened.</p><p>“What’s some rodents have to do with this?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I read it but the basics are that Lenny kills mice, puppies, and even a human because he doesn’t know his own strength. He clearly has some kind of mental disability but because it’s impossible to get help he ends up…”</p><p>“S-so…” Marianne spoke up “your trying to say that Dimitri is like Lenny…? He doesn’t mean to be a danger to us but since he can’t control his anger he may…”</p><p>“That’s precisely it.” Lindhardt agreed.</p><p>“The only question left is… who will be George in this situation?”</p><p>Huberts question echoed around the room leaving us all tense for the rest of the morning.</p><p>Bernadetta’s Room</p><p>My plans for an early morning nap after the chaos that was the morning meeting came to an end the moment I propped myself down on my bed.</p><p>Knock Knock Knock.</p><p>“Just when you sit down every time…” I muttered but I opened the door despite my moaning and was surprised to see Felix on the other side.</p><p>“Hey, come on we’re going somewhere,”</p><p>“E-excuse me?” I took a step back startled by his sudden declaration.</p><p>Felix only growled in response “Come on, we're going to the training grounds. What’s the wait for?”</p><p>“Th-The wait is that I never agreed to go anywhere with you!”</p><p>Felix leveled a state at me. As if he was trying to ask me “So what?” with his eyes alone.</p><p>“You weren’t going to say no anyways right?” Felix reasoned “Why waste my time convincing you when I already know there’s no way you’ll deny me.”</p><p>You’ve got me there… “Well now I’m tempted to say no just to spite you.” I declared.</p><p>“You won’t.” Felix deadpanned and I couldn’t help but flinch at his bluntness.</p><p>“W-Well I’m putting my foot down this time! If you don’t tell me why we’re going then I won’t come!”</p><p>Felix raised a brow in slight surprise before allowing himself a smirk “Fine then, if you must know I’ll be blunt. A certain pretty boy may have pushed a few of my buttons and I’ll need a few unbiased judges to watch me kick his ass.”</p><p>‘He’s getting into a fight with Sylvain? Actually now that I think about it… it’s a bit more surprising that it’s taken this long for Felix to get tired of him.’</p><p>“Well as long as I don’t have to step in…”</p><p>“You won’t have to worry about that unless something goes terribly wrong.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” I deadpanned.</p><p>Despite my initial gripes with the situation I was somewhat forced into I followed Felix obidiently to the Training Grounds where I met up with the other students he has coaxed into spectating.</p><p>“Oh it seems that Bernie has been dragged into this as well huh?” Ashe sighed.</p><p>“As well?” Petra asked “I was having great joy in being invited! Sparring matches between rivals is always a great joy to watch!”</p><p>“Do you… experience them often…?” Ashe asked nervously.</p><p>“Yes! Though hopefully everyone can keep their arms this time!” Petra explained happily.</p><p>“Th-thier arms?!” Marianne silently panicked.</p><p>“J-Just what kind of rivalries exist in Brigid?!” Sylvain stuttered.</p><p>“Well we are having a very big rivalry with Dagda at the moment…” Petra mused.</p><p>“I think being at war is a bit different than a spar…” Ashe sighed.</p><p>“Ah I see I must have misunderstood the context… my apologies.”</p><p>“Why did you think we were going to witness a murder today.” I couldn’t help but mutter.</p><p>“The amputation is not usually fatal.” Petra explained happily kind of answering my question,</p><p>“Yeah how about we don’t pursue this line of thought any further.” Sylvain groaned.</p><p>“Yeah I think we can all agree on that.” I said nodding along.</p><p>“Well speaking of a change in topic.” Ashe cut in clumsily “We still don’t know what even spawned this feud in the first place.”</p><p>“Ye-Yeah… wouldn’t it be healthier to talk instead of fight it out?” Marianne muttered.</p><p>“Ah not when it’s a matter of honor.” Sylvain said with a wink.</p><p>“You still have that?” Ashe quipped.</p><p>“Everyone’s always so mean to me…” Sylvain said dramatically.”</p><p>“I am wondering why…” Petra said pretending to think before her face lit up “How was that? Was I using the sarcasm correctly?”</p><p>Sylvain’s mouth foamed as his shock sent him tumbling backwards and Felix couldn't help but answer with a smirk “Yeah you did just fine.”</p><p>“I can’t help but point out that you never answered my question…” Ashe muttered.</p><p>“He was flirting with the enemy, and he got all offended when I called him out on it.” Felix scoffed.</p><p>“It was far more than a simple callout!” Sylvain protested.</p><p>“W-wait wh-what do you mean by fl-flirting with the enemy?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Probably Ingrid.” I deadpanned.</p><p>“That would not be surprising.” Petra agreed.</p><p>“Am I really that predictable…” Sylvain muttered.</p><p>“Kinda yeah…”</p><p>“Well whatever!” Sylvain shook off our insults and glared at Felix “Not only did that blonde beauty punch me in the face but then this ass goes and calls me a coward! I’m never going to keep my reputation with this kind of slander against me!”</p><p>“Oh you lost your reputation long ago.” Ashe muttered.</p><p>“For the Ultimate Flirt you sure get rejected a lot.”</p><p>“Man can we just get started already. I’m not sure my pride can take much more of this.”</p><p>“I th-think it can…” Marianne reassured.</p><p>“That's not helpful-“ Sylvain cringed, clutching his heart.”</p><p>“S-Sorry…”</p><p>Not bothering to delay any more time Felix tossed Sylvain a sword, thankfully it was fake, and raised his own towards his opponent.</p><p>The two clashed blades for several minutes in a truly impressive display. Everyone had thought that Sylvain would be crushed in seconds so we were all surprised when he was able to hold his own.</p><p>“The hell- how is some flirt able to- keep me back like this?!” Felix growled.</p><p>“I already told you didn’t I?” Sylvain winked “This is for my honor. And to impress our fair maidens. If I wasn’t able to hold my own I’d hardly be an Ultimate.”</p><p>“Man that was almost a cool line.” Ashe said clearly invested in the fight.</p><p>“The hell do you mean almost?!” Sylvain growled.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be watching Felix?” Ashe pointed out “He looks ready to actually chop your head off.”</p><p>“Ah! So I was understanding rivalries!” Petra said happily.</p><p>“No… I think it might have changed to war…” I clarified.</p><p>“I see… these relationships are truly complicated…” Petra mused.</p><p>“Sh-should I get the first aid kit ready…” Marianne asked “I’m n-not much good b-but I should be able to help if they get too roughed up.</p><p>“No let them keep going. It might beat the stupid out of them.” Ashe said passively.</p><p>“B-but isn’t that a tad cruel…” Marianne objected softly.</p><p>“Ignore him he’s just being mean.”</p><p>“I remember you being much kinder before…” Petra reflected.</p><p>“You can only handle so much in a day.” Ashe said emotionlessly and honestly I completely understood where he was coming from.</p><p>“They do realize we can hear everything they’re saying right?” Sylvain cringed.</p><p>“Maybe one of them would like to join in for round 2?” Felix suggested.</p><p>“I’ll pass thank you!” I hastily interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah you guys seem like your having fun!” Ashe agreed.</p><p>“Oh! I would very much be liking that!” Petra said excitedly.</p><p>“M-maybe I should get a few more first aid kits…” Marianne reasoned.</p><p>“Don’t you already have like 12 of those things?!” Ashe interrupted.</p><p>“Y-yeah but this was just for the two of them…” Marianne explained.</p><p>“How hurt did you think they were going to get?!”</p><p>“I think it’s pointless to argue this point any further Ashe…” I said dejectedly realizing that we were probably the only normal people in the room.</p><p>A few more minutes passed of them clashing blades before Felix was enevidably declared the victor. Felix sheathed his blade and offered Sylvain his outstretched hand. With a small smirk the ginger accepted lifting himself off the ground.</p><p>Felix brushed a bit of hair off of his face “You know if you put half of the effort into your swordplay that you did in your Flirtations I might actually have a worthwhile challenger.”</p><p>“Well if you put half of the effort you did into your looks that you did your pointy sticks you might have a girlfriend.” Sylvain shot back.</p><p>Felix huffed “I have no interest in that kind of thing.”</p><p>Sylvain smirked “Well then I think you just answered your own question.”</p><p>Felix raised a brow before nodding in understanding “Fair enough.”</p><p>“What the hell just happened…” Ashe muttered.</p><p>“I guess they’re friends now.” I shrugged.</p><p>Petra grinned happily “Friendships forged in battle are often the strongest.”</p><p>“Wh-When you put it like that it sounds k-kind of sweet…” Marianne muttered.</p><p>“Maybe but I think I’ll try not to kick the shit out of my future bestie.” Ashe snarked..</p><p>We all headed back to our rooms after that, despite the initial hostility I think we all had a pretty good time.</p><p>Free Time</p><p>I still had a bit more time until the nighttime announcement so I ended up wandering the monastery grounds until I found myself in the Library, Dimitri’s loser having found a new lair after the meeting this morning.</p><p>“Ooh! Ooh! Bernie over here!” I turned to see Hilda leaning over one of the Library bean bag chairs to wave at me. “You have to try one of these! They’re the most comfortable things in the world!”</p><p>Seeing no reason to deny her I sat myself in a chair and felt near immediate bliss. “Oh man that does feel good.”</p><p>“I know right…” Hilda sighed “It feels so good in fact that I don’t think I could possibly stand up again.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t go that far…” It was then that I noticed the near disaster area that the library had become. Books were strewn about the floor carelessly and at random. “W-what the hell happened here?!”</p><p>“Oh you noticed that huh? Wellll I may have been looking for something and knocked a few things over.” Hilda sighed “Then I tripped onto this beanbag and couldn’t bring myself to clean it up.”</p><p>“H-how long ago did that happen?” I asked cautiously.</p><p>“About an hour ago.”</p><p>‘That goes above and beyond normal laziness… it’s the Ultimate Laziness…’</p><p>“If only someone would be willing to clean up for me…”</p><p>“We’re not gullible enough to fall for that Hilda.” I said disappointedly.</p><p>“Ugh… you and everyone else.” Hilda sulked “But I really can’t get started. Could you at least show me what to do?”</p><p>“I guess there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that.” I figured. “So first you should divide up the book by genre…” I started picking up some of the books and placing them into piles.</p><p>“Well that makes sense. What next?”</p><p>“Well next you have to look at the spine and find the books code number before placing it on the proper shelf like so”</p><p>I spent a bit too long going over what Hilda was supposed to do with minimal nudging on her end and before I knew it the library was clean.</p><p>“Wow that was so efficient Bernadetta!” Hilda said happily. “Next time I’ll be sure to do it just like that!”</p><p>“Next time? What do you mean next time…?” I took a look around the room and my heart sank as I noticed I had been tricked into doing the very thing I was trying to avoid.</p><p>“I’m just glad nobody else was around to see that…” I sulked.</p><p>Hilda Friendship Fragment ²⁄₆</p><p>I was about to head back to my room when I heard a familiar tune chime throughout the school “Attention everybody! Your wonderful headmaster has some news to share. Please come to the Cathedral at your soonest convenience. That would be now by the way.”</p><p>“The Cathedral…?” ‘Last time he had called us there was the trial… and before that was…’ “The motive”</p><p>I had a lot in my stomach, but with no other choice I found myself trudging towards the once holy building. Before I went in however I found Ferdinand meandering outside.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to head in Ferdinand?” I asked.</p><p>“I suppose there’s no delaying it but I wanted to steel my nerves beforehand.” The Brewer explained “No point in worrying everyone with my jittering.”</p><p>“Maybe… but I don’t think Monokuma would be willing to wait for you.”</p><p>Ferdinand audibly gulped “I suppose not… at the very least the faster I get in there the faster this can be done with.”</p><p>“I can’t help but agree with you there.” Nervously we stepped through the door where our 21 fellow classmates were waiting for us.</p><p>“After staying silent for the past four days all of a sudden Monokuma wants to remind us of his special brand of hell.” Leonie grumbled “What could be possibly want now?”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll be lucky and he’ll simply throw a tantrum that he hasn’t gotten another one of his precious trials.” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Considering who were dealing with I’m not sure I want to know what a tantrum entails.” Lorenz mused.</p><p>“Whatever it is it’s a waste of time.” Felix scoffed “Only an idiot would sacrifice his own life just for a chance at victory.”</p><p>“Weren’t you the one who said he would kill us just a day or two ago…” Ashe reminded us “What’s with the change of heart…?”</p><p>“I had simply underestimated the intelligence of some of you.” Felix explained “Killing now essentially guarantees you’ll be caught.”</p><p>“So it’s not that you aren’t willing, it's that you know you won’t get away with it.” Ingrid sighed “Talk about pathetic.”</p><p>“Says the woman who hid in a room all day because someone told her too.” Felix smirked.</p><p>“The more you talk the less I care about getting caught.” Ingrid growled.</p><p>“Stop.” Dimitri commanded “It isn’t worth it.”</p><p>“Ghk-“</p><p>“A rare moment of insight from the Prince it seems.”</p><p>‘Felix I feel like we’re going to need to put you on some kind of suicide watch list when this is all over…’</p><p>“Man what’s with you guys always ignoring the main attraction?!”</p><p>We all jumped in place as Monokuma appeared on the Cathedral’s rooftop.</p><p>“Ack- I WISH YOU STAYED FORGOTTEN!” Hilda shrieked.</p><p>“Man I always go through so much trouble for you punks… and yet you never notice when I make my entrances. I’ve just been standing there for three whole minutes now you know.”</p><p>“That’s really creepy…” Annette shivered.</p><p>“I aint creepy I’m cuddly!” Monokuma roared “I’ll also accept soft and fluffy!”</p><p>“I’d say it’s more metallic and soulless.” Hilda argues back.</p><p>“His eyes are dead like a fish head’s.” Flayn said grimly.</p><p>“F-fish head?!” Monokuma stuttered “Why I never heard such disrespect in my life! And towards your headmaster even! What kind of students are you?!”</p><p>“The kidnapped kind.” Rapheal pointed out obviously.</p><p>“Oh Monokuma’s just aren’t built like they used to.” The bear cried “I used to put the fear of god into puny little teens like yourselves.”</p><p>“Well for a bear your not exactly intimidating…” Dimitri muttered “And I speak from experience.”</p><p>“More important than leaping down that particular rabbit hole.” Edelgard interrupted “Why did you call us here? With how you sounded earlier it can’t be something silly.”</p><p>“Well now I wouldn’t put it past me.” Monokuma said blushing “But you’re right this may be a bit of a serious issue. You see I’ve just had the worst day.”</p><p>“Oh have you now.” Ashe said more than a little annoyed.</p><p>“I was looking at the ratings for our modest little show here and gosh! People just don’t think there’s enough excitement! Three days and no trial. What kind of killing game is this?! Twice the participants means twice the murders get on with it! Honestly can people not do basic math! It’s only .36x the participants!”</p><p>“Wait people are watching us?!” Annette gasped.</p><p>“Hm? Are they? Or was that another game? Gosh I just can’t remember!” Monokuma said cluelessly.</p><p>“And once again we don’t get a clear answer.” Lysithea groaned.</p><p>“So wait is he messing with us or not?” Rapheal asked.</p><p>“I’m definitely not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not messing with you!”</p><p>“Never mind I think that was a definitive enough answer.” Claude muttered.</p><p>“Anyways I thought it was about time for another motive.”</p><p>“Heh?!”</p><p>“Y-You can’t just drop that kind of bomb out of nowhere!” Caspar yelled.</p><p>“So it’s another motive.” Dimitri growled “I suppose that should have been obvious.”</p><p>“B-But we already have our memories! A-and the temptation of escape!” Annette reasoned “D-do we really need another motive.”</p><p>“I would assume he’s planning on piling up on motives until one of us cracks.” Felix reasoned.</p><p>“H-how awful…” Marianne muttered.</p><p>“I- I’m covering my ears! I don’t want to hear it!” Annette decided.</p><p>“Oh this motive isn’t something I can just say out loud.” Monokuma explained “So you’re a bit out of luck there.”</p><p>“Well then get on with it.” Dimitri growled.</p><p>“Fine fine, if you must know… I’ll be doing a fan favorite! Secrets!”</p><p>“Secrets?” Mercedes repeated.</p><p>“Yeah secrets! You know those things that you don’t want anyone to know? Well…. now someone knows yours!”</p><p>“Wait what?! Someone already knows?!” Ashe panicked.</p><p>“Of course! It would be silly to tell you your own secret.” Monokuma explained “And putting some sort of time limit on it would just be rehashing old material to the extreme.”</p><p>“Well it’s not like you told them to somebody random then.” Claude reasoned “That would hardly be a motive for murder.”</p><p>“Great observation!” Monokuma nodded “I’ve sent an envelope to each of you at random. These envelopes contain the secrets of a fellow classmate.”</p><p>“And you really think we’ll kill each other over someone else’s dirty laundry?” Claude asked sceptically.</p><p>“Upupupupupu… who knows?” Monokuma shrugged “Just do whatever you want with the information you’ve been given. We’ll deal with the fallout during the next class trial.”</p><p>With a maniacal laugh Monokuma disappeared from sight leaving the 23 of us left in shocked in the Cathedral. “Of all the ways I thought he would try to get us to kill… I didn’t think it would be so..”</p><p>Edelgard couldn’t even finish her sentence but we all understood what she meant.</p><p>“Hmph maybe it was a good thing we decided on doing that after all…” Felix mused.</p><p>“Doing that?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah you weren’t there.” Rapheal remembered. “It was sometime after Felix and Sylvain got all buddy buddy. Sylvain got a few of us together and we decided to set up a night watch…”</p><p>“A night watch?” Lorenz repeated.</p><p>“Nothing too strict just a patrol or two designed to make sure nobody’s wandering around doing anything suspicious at night.”</p><p>“Me and Felix are going to be patrolling the Greenhouse!” Annette said excitedly “So nobody better try anything!”</p><p>“Sylvain was supposed to do it but I knew he would just flirt with her the whole time.” Felix said answering our unasked question.</p><p>“Alas it’s true.” The Flirt sighed “But me and Rapheal are going to be stationed at the Training Grounds tonight.”</p><p>“Why isn’t there anyone at the Courtyard?” Hubert couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“Hey you may think I’m a creep but I understand privacy.” Sylvain argued “If people are going to other rooms during the night, who am I to go and make them nervous.”</p><p>“When murder is involved is that really a concern?” Hubert pressed.</p><p>“That’s enough Hubert.” Edelgard interrupted “It’s a fine idea Sylvain and though I think it needs a bit of refining I think it’ll do well to scare off any attempts tonight at the very least.”</p><p>“Weirdly enough just hearing that there’s some sort of watch makes me feel more comfortable.” Hilda admitted.</p><p>“Though I am curious as to why you picked Annie in the first place.” Mercedes pressed.</p><p>“She insisted.” Was Felix’s only answer.</p><p>“And let’s leave it at that.” Edelgard finished “Now there’s still an hour before the nighttime announcement. I would suggest you all take this time to calm your nerves before things get even worse…” Edelgard glances over at Dimitri’s group who had stayed strangely silent after Monokuma left.</p><p>The Prince noticed her gaze but only offered her a small nod of agreement and wandered off, his two loyal minions trailing behind.</p><p>With nothing else to be said we broke off for the day thoroughly exhausted.</p><p>Bernadetta’s Room</p><p>I found myself back in my room again. The white envelope left on my desk. I could clearly see Claude’s name written on it but I couldn’t bring myself to open it just yet. Instead I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Dimitri’s outburst</p><p>Felix and Sylvain</p><p>The new motive</p><p>A nightwatch</p><p>Everything seemed to be happening so fast I could barely keep up with it all. And despite there still being plenty of time before nightfall my eyelids were heavy and I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>And when I woke the next nightmare had already begun. A note written and signed by Monokuma was placed on my bed. All that it said was…</p><p>I don’t appreciate it when people play hide and seek with corpses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well how’s that for a cliffhanger! Next chapter is the victim reveal and deadly life begins! I wonder who it could be... Mwahahahahhaha</p><p>In any case there are a few other things that I wanted to  go over in regards to this chapter.</p><p>First off Ashe I decided that of all the cast he was the one who stood out the least if that made sense. So I decided to give him a bit more snark than he had in canon to make him stand out a bit more... and now he’s my favorite character to  write .-.</p><p>Other than that I understand that the ending portion of this was a bit rushed, sorry about that but I finished this at around 4 a.m. and I really wanted to A. Get this chapter done and B. Get to Deadly life because I worked really hard on the mystery for this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Birthright Deadly Life Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the note again, tired and confused.</p><p>“I hate it when people play hide and seek with corpses”</p><p>I checked it again, I checked it twice, three times, four times, five times but what was written never changed.</p><p>“With corpses?” I repeated soullessly “He couldn’t possibly mean-“</p><p>Ignatz’s body, which has been left in the courtyard just a few days prior flashed into my mind. “Did- did it happen again?”</p><p>I shook my head wildly, that was impossible! We had set up a night watch, and the motive had just been announced a few hours ago. There was no way someone could have planned out a murder in that short amount of time.</p><p>That was what I told myself but then 7 o’clock struck and instead of the unusual morning announcement I was met with Monokuma’s grinning face and some ominous music. It laughed and laughed as a wheel spun in the background with a single question posed under it.</p><p>“Who’s the victim?”</p><p>I let out a shudder and ran towards the Dining Hall, but it seemed that only five of us were there.</p><p>“Bernadetta!” Annette sighed in relief as I ran into the room.</p><p>“You're still alive…” Edelgard said with the same relieved tone.</p><p>“S-So it wasn’t just me then…” I realized “I was hoping that Monokuma was just pulling a prank on me…”</p><p>“A prank huh…” Caspar muttered “Yeah It’d be nice if that were true.</p><p>“You're the only other person any of us had seen…” Flayn explained downcast “The others are probably searching for the body…”</p><p>“The body… a-and we’re sure that someone actually died?”</p><p>“Unless Monokuma is trying out a new form of psychological torture I think that’s our best bet.” Edelgard nodded shamefully.</p><p>“But… what are you all doing in the Dining Hall then?” I asked.</p><p>“I just assumed we would gather up like usual…” Caspar explained “But when nobody really showed I just kinda decided it would be best to stay put.”</p><p>“I um… I was kind of confused about what happened last night.” Annette admitted “So I’ve been waiting in here for Felix…”</p><p>“Did something happen?” Flayn asked.</p><p>“Umm well… it’s kind of strange so I didn’t want to mention it until I was sure…” Annette said embarrassed “B-but during the night watch last night… I think I might have been targeted…”</p><p>“T-targeted?!” I stammered.</p><p>“I’m sorry my memory is still a bit fuzzy… all I remember is that one minute I was with Felix and the next I was out cold.” The Lyricist explained.</p><p>“Did Felix do it!?” Caspar demanded.</p><p>“I don’t think so…” Annette mused “I mean I’m still alive right?”</p><p>“Still it gives us a place of interest.” Edelgard mused “I think that we should make the Greenhouse our first location.”</p><p>Before any of us could agree we heard Rapheal’s booming voice come from the Fishing Pond.</p><p>“I found it! The body! I found it!”</p><p>Our faces were noticeably drained of color as we rushed out the door.</p><p>“Where is it?!” Caspar demanded “Where’s the body?!”</p><p>Rapheal was nowhere to be found but Ferdinand was, and he was pointing out by the lake “Look over there!”</p><p>I strained my eyes and squinted out into the distance until I found a boat in the middle of the lake. And though it was hard to make out… I could definitely see a slumped over figure on the boat.</p><p>“I-Is that-“ Annette gasped.</p><p>“There’s a body out on the lake!” Flayn screamed.</p><p>“Where’s Rapheal?!” Edelgard demanded.</p><p>“He dove in!” Ferdinand explained hastily. “He saw the body so he went to bring the boat over.”</p><p>“All on his own?!” Caspar growled.</p><p>“Y-Yeah he’s the only other person I found before you guys so…”</p><p>“I’ll go with him then!” Caspar threw his coat and shirt off and dove into the water as well.</p><p>Within a few minutes the boat was back at the dock. And what we saw then…</p><p>Was absolutely unbelievable…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“D-Dimitri-“</p><p>It took me a while to even process what I was seeing. Dimitri Blaiddyd was known as the Ultimate Prince… he would have ruled a Kingdom one day… his strength was inferior to none and nobody had been more feared.</p><p>I could only think of a few people that would be willing to kill him, though I couldn’t think of a single soul who could succeed and yet…</p><p>Reality hit me like a slap to the face</p><p>Ding dong bing bong</p><p>“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin! Please make your way to the Fishing Pond at your earliest convenience!”</p><p>“Wh-What the hell-“ Ferdinand said breathlessly “C-could that really be Dimitri…”</p><p>“N-No way…” Annette denied “It’s gotta be some kind of disguise!”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head, though she did seem to have been taken off guard “That’s no disguise… he really is…”</p><p>Caspar and Rapheal climbed out of the water. “Hey was that right?!” The wrestler demanded “There was really a body in the- ah! AHHHHHH!”</p><p>“What the helll!” Rapheal screamed. We heard a stampede of footsteps rush towards us as the others crowded the pond.</p><p>“N-No way…” Lorenz said wide eyed “Of all the people I never would have expected-“</p><p>“H-His Highness!” Dedue froze and stiffened showing more fear than I initially thought him capable of.</p><p>Whatever calm Dedue had managed to keep however Ingrid had completely done away with “Dimitriiiiii!”</p><p>Felix grit his teeth and looked away, “Th-that’s what he gets for being so cocky…” His face betrayed his words however.</p><p>“So it looks like it’s going to be starting again…” Claude muttered “The killing game…”</p><p>“I- I guess so yeah…” Annette agreed sullenly.</p><p>“N-No! It’s, it’s too awful…” Marianne shook fearfully “I- I don’t want to do this anymore!”</p><p>“Well it’s not exactly like we’ve been given a choice.” Leonie grumbled.</p><p>“Actually we’ve been given quite a clear choice.” Hubert said “Either we play the game… or we die.”</p><p>“That isn’t a real choice.” Lysithea hissed.</p><p>“Speaking of games…” Claude spoke up again “Isn't it about time Monokuma started his?”</p><p>“Oooh hoo hoo! Got it in one!” Monokuma jumped out of the lake, did a flip midair and landed in front of us with a bow.</p><p>“Ahhh! Why’d you have to summon him?!” Annette cried.</p><p>“Man why are all my students so mean… even after I had the gall to warn you about the body beforehand. It could have been days before you found him without my help.” Monokuma kicked at the ground, sulking.</p><p>“Actually I wanted to ask about that…” Linhardt said sleepily before his eyes turned sharp “Why did you bother telling us about the body? Wouldn’t that be to the killer’s disadvantage?”</p><p>“Eh! Now you're even complaining about my favoriest of favors?!” Monokuma growled “Last time I do anything nice for you guys!”</p><p>“Y-You’ve never done anything nice for us period!” Ingrid snapped.</p><p>“And this is exactly why!” Monokuma roared.</p><p>“It seems that arguing with him is… truly pointless.” Dedue said stiffly, though everyone could sense his underlying rage.</p><p>“Wow, wow tough crowd…” Monokuma grumbled “Fine I guess I’ll just have to have my fun later… for now! It’s the Monokuma File! Get used to hearing that kiddies!”</p><p>I couldn’t help but sneer as I grabbed the file from the Monochromatic demon in front of us.</p><p>“Now then…, do your very best to investigate! I’ll see you later at the class trial! Upupupupupupu!”</p><p>We all let out a sigh of relief as Monokuma vanished into the aether once again. That relief however was short lived as the creaking of the dingy brought all our attention back to Dimitri’s body.</p><p>“So… what now?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“We investigate obviously.” Sylvain sighed</p><p>“But it’s… it’s so…” Ferdinand grit his teeth and looked away “Damn it all! How could we have let this happen again!”</p><p>It was inevitable wasn’t it.” Claude ground out “We were all wound up so tight… it was only a matter of time until someone snapped.”</p><p>“So?!” Ingrid demanded “Which one of you bastards did it?! Who the hell killed him?!”</p><p>“Now just calm down a minute!” Edelgard said sternly “We have to work together here if we're ever going to figure out what happened!”</p><p>“And before you go and say anything snarky.” Felix cut in “Let me remind you that the one who ended up dead wasn’t part of the pack. Denying us further is like signing your own death warrant.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t phrase it like that…” Edelgard mused “But he has a point there’s safety in numbers. For now at least we have to act as allies.”</p><p>Ingrid clenched her fists and grit her teeth before letting out a long sigh. “Fine, but once the trial starts all bets are off.”</p><p>“As if that wasn’t what was just going to happen anyways.” Caspar muttered.</p><p>“Now then, we’ll need people to guard the body again.” Hubert mused.</p><p>“Me and Rapheal can take care of it right?” Caspar spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah… I can handle that much.” Rapheal agreed.</p><p>“Meanwhile I’ll perform another autopsy.” Linhardt mused “Perhaps a new clue will appear when I’m finished.”</p><p>“And I guess the rest of us are just going to be mulling around searching places.” Sylvain sighed.</p><p>“Actually… I may have an idea…” Ashe muttered “I’ll be back in a few minutes, I have to check something.”</p><p>“Petra you should go with him.” Leonie said “I don’t trust him not to pull anything.”</p><p>Petra nodded, she didn’t really get the saying but she understood the severity in Leonie’s tone.</p><p>“So for now I guess we should split up and take a look around?” Flayn assumed.</p><p>“That would be for the best, yes.” Edelgard agreed.</p><p>“Considering the location I would say that Here, the fishing shack, and the greenhouse would all be worth checking.” Claude reasoned,</p><p>“I should also check in with Ashe later. He seemed to have some sort of idea…” I mused.</p><p>Investigation Start!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Monokuma File 2: The Victini is Dimitri Blaiddyd and the time of death is sometime between 1:30 and 1:40 am. The victim was killed at the Fishing hole. There’s a puncture wound in his chest and signs that he was hit by a blunt object. There are no traces of poisons in his system and the cause of death is unknown.</p><p>“Huh? That’s odd… last time they told us the exact time of death. Why’s there a range this time? Not only that but the cause of death isn’t listed either.”</p><p>“My best guess would be that those details are important to the murder in some way.” Edelgard supplied having overheard my musings.</p><p>Then figuring out these details will be crucial to uncovering the truth of Dimitri’s death.</p><p>“The best place to start would be the weirdest part of this whole mystery.”</p><p>“The weirdest thing?” Caspar echoed “Oh! You mean the boat right?”</p><p>“The boat?” Mercedes asked “What about the boat?”</p><p>“Well when we first found the body… the boat was all the way at the far end of the lake.” Caspar explained “If it wasn’t for the barrier keeping us all here I bet it woulda drift out to sea.”</p><p>“That must have been what Monokuma meant by playing hide and seek with corpses.” I chimed in “Dimitri not being present would be such a normal thing for us that we may not have put two and two together for at least a couple of days.”</p><p>“But wouldn’t Dedue and Ingrid have noticed?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Maybe but whether they tell us or not is a different story.” I sighed.</p><p>“Still there is another weird thing about the boat.” Caspar said “And Dimitri in general now that I think about it. If Dimitri was killed in this boat he should have drenched it with blood. But all in all aside from where the body was originally the boat is fairly clean.”</p><p>“So that means the body must have been killed somewhere else and carried here later…” I mused.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Fishing Dinghy</p><p>“Oh!” Rapheal said butting into our conversation “That reminds me, I found something weird in the lake!”</p><p>“Something weird?” I parroted “Like what?”</p><p>Rapheal dug into his shirt and pulled out a whole fifty feet of rope “Like this!”</p><p>“The hell?!” Caspar sputtered “Where were you keeping all that?!”</p><p>“Eh in my shirt where else?” Rapheal said obviously.</p><p>“Moving on…” I said equally disturbed “You said that you found that in the lake?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Rapheal nodded “And not only that but look…” he pulled on a rope connected to the dock, and after about another 50 feet the rope looked like it had been cut.</p><p>“What the hell…” Caspar said breathlessly “Why the hell is there that much rope?”</p><p>“Oh I can answer that!” Flayn said cheerily. “Garreg Mach is supposed to be a school right? So obviously they don’t want the students to get lost at sea or anything. So what they do instead is they tie the boats to the dock so nobody can go too far out.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Edelgard sighed “The barrier reaches out for about 33 yards. It must have been erected at the exact perimeter of the Monastery.”</p><p>“Still that seems a bit too strange to just be a coincidence.” I muttered “I should keep it in mind.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Rope</p><p>Fishing Shack</p><p>With nothing else to examine at the dock until Linhardt finishes his autopsy I continued my search at the Fishing Shack which seemed exactly the same as how it was last time… except for one pressing detail.</p><p>“What the hell…?”</p><p>The plastic Marlin that had been hanging on the wall of the fishing shack had been ripped off and left on the floor. “Poor thing…” Hilda sighed “Left on display and then tossed away only days later.”</p><p>“It’s just plastic you know.” Ferdinand deadpanned “It’s not like they killed a real marlin and hung it on the wall. The place would reek if they did.”</p><p>“I- I knew that!” Hilda hissed but the blush on her face made it clear to everyone that no, she did not know that.</p><p>“Still it’s weird isn’t it…” Ferdinand said irritably “It’s free of blood, large, cumbersome to hold, heavy as hell, and random beyond belief. It should have nothing to do with the murder at all… and yet I have to ask why the hell it’s just laying here?”</p><p>I found myself struck by the same question.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Marlin</p><p>“If you two are done gawking at the fish.” Claude snarked “I have to ask Bernadetta a question.”</p><p>“What kind of question?” I asked.</p><p>The Ultimate Tactician showed off a fishing membership card “You didn’t happen to leave one of these at the fishing shack last night would you?</p><p>“No why would I?” I denied “Those things are limited as is why would I bother giving mine away?”</p><p>“True enough I guess…” Claude grumbled “But that still raises the question of why this one was left unattended.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Discarded Card</p><p>“That’s easy!” Leonie said confidently “It’s because the killer didn’t want anyone to know they had a membership. Meaning that anyone who has one on em isn’t a suspect.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit of a leap in logic Leonie?” I asked “I mean couldn’t someone of stolen Dimitri’s card in order too-“</p><p>“Nah…” Leonie cut me off “Dimitri had his card on him when he died. I rummaged through his pockets before Linhardt started pokin’ around.”</p><p>“Speaking of memberships.” Claude spoke up “Considering that whoever this card belongs too is no doubt important to this case I think it would be best to cooperate to figure out who it could have been.”</p><p>“Well I have a card of my own.” Ferdinand said taking it out as proof. “And Edelgard is currently wearing the one I gave her.”</p><p>“I have one too.” Leonie said proudly.</p><p>“I also have one.” I admitted.</p><p>Claude nodded “What about you two?” He looked towards Ingrid and Dedue when he said this who seemed to be ignoring us.</p><p>“His highness had one so I didn’t see a need.” Dedue answered patiently.</p><p>“I don’t have one either.” Ingrid scoffed “But I did catch a certain white haired mage carrying a fishing rod around a few days ago. So unless she gave it away…”</p><p>“Fat chance.” I deadpanned.</p><p>“Or that unclaimed one is hers she should have one.”</p><p>Claude nodded and handed me the list. “What am I supposed to do with this?”</p><p>The tanned man winked at me “I’m going to be searching around here a bit more. So fill that out for me alright?”</p><p>My eye twitched. Honestly the nerve of that guy.</p><p>Edelgard<br/>Dimitri<br/>Claude<br/>Flayn<br/>Bernadetta<br/>Leonie<br/>Ferdinand<br/>Lysithea (?)<br/>???<br/>???</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Membership Cards</p><p>I took another look around the shack before something caught my eye in the trash can just outside. I stuck my hand in and pulled it out only to yelp in surprise.</p><p>“What in the world is that?!” Ferdinand asked incredulously looking at the bloodied coat I had found.</p><p>Leonie grimaced “It looks like one of those fisherman’s coats? You know the big yellow ones.”</p><p>“But why’s it covered in blood?” I wondered “And not only that but there’s a hole in it too…”</p><p>“Oh hey you’re right!” Leonie noticed “But it’s not the same size all the way through…”</p><p>“Not the same size?” Ferdinand took a closer look before his eyes widened as well “You’re right… the hole on the front of the coat…” he flipped it over “Is way bigger than the hole on the back!”</p><p>“But what does that mean?”</p><p>“Well the Monokuma file never said how many times he was stabbed right? Just that there was a puncture wound.” Ferdinand mused “Could he have been stabbed twice with two different things?”</p><p>“But why would they do that?” I asked.</p><p>One stab that gets smaller or two stabs with different instruments… neither seem to make any sense and yet…</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Fishing Jacket</p><p>“Excuse me…”</p><p>I stiffened in shock as Dedue’s massive form towered over me. “Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“I would like to discuss a strange occurrence with you.”</p><p>I blinked in confusion “A strange occurrence?”</p><p>Dedue nodded “This morning I had woken up to the morning announcement or…” he winced “What had replaced it… however I was unable to leave my quarters for sometime.”</p><p>“Huh? Why not?”</p><p>“Someone had blocked my door.” Dedue answered “I might have still been trapped inside if Petra didn’t notice the boxes.”</p><p>“Weren’t you calling for help?” I asked.</p><p>“Well… I tried that but…” Dedue looked away a bit embarrassed “I’m not very good at being loud…”</p><p>That’s true… I don’t think I’ve ever heard Dedue be anything but soft spoken. Still to lock him away… what did the culprit hope to accomplish by doing that?</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Dedue’s Account</p><p>Greenhouse</p><p>When I entered the Greenhouse I had finally found the one person I never thought I would be looking for “Sylvain!”</p><p>“Ah the beautiful Bernadetta, to what do I owe the honor-“</p><p>“Not now!” I snapped “I need you to tell me about the night watch you set up last night.”</p><p>“Fine…” the Flirt sulked. “It wasn’t anything much so I guess I’m not too surprised it didn’t manage to help much in the end. But I am kinda surprised that a murder happened here of all places.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well because Felix and Annette were supposed to be stationed right here in front of the Greenhouse.” Sylvain explained “Meanwhile me and Rapheal were at the Training Hall. The two of us have alibis for the whole night but those two…”</p><p>“Don’t… well that’s certainly suspicious.” I grumbled “But if they stayed together they might still have alibis.”</p><p>“True enough.” Sylvain relented.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Night Watch</p><p>The obvious next course of action was to hear Felix’s side of the story which was actually quite easy since he thankfully decided not to be difficult. “I don’t really know the specifics of why but my partner decided to sleep on the job…”</p><p>“Hey now that’s mean!” Annette huffed “I didn’t decide to sleep! I just… happened to do so…”</p><p>“You happened to?”</p><p>“Yeah! Bernie you believe me right?” Annette pleaded.</p><p>“M-Maybe? Just explain what happened…”</p><p>“Well… I think it was around 12:45 when this happened…” Annette explained “But I was watching the Greenhouse when I see someone come from the second floor of the dorms. They were wearing a black cloak so I couldn’t see their face but they dropped something on the ground before running off.”</p><p>“And you didn’t chase after them?”</p><p>“I didn’t see anybody.” Felix shrugged “And even if I did I had a bit more of a pressing issue.”</p><p>“Right…” Annette nodded “Because like an idiot I decided to just go and pick the thing up.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“A bundle of flowers” Annette sighed “But they smelled really sweet and after a little while I felt woozy and passed out.”</p><p>“Drugs maybe?”</p><p>“Or it could just be a lack of sleep.” Felix said “Either way I took her back to her room until she woke up. Then around 3:30 we resumed our watch.”</p><p>“If you wanted to take a look at the flowers we left them in my room.” Annette cheerfully informed.</p><p>I nodded, at the very least they have an alibi, and even if I was going to check out the dorms already I now have twice the reason to.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Annette’s Account</p><p>“Oh speaking of! Annette, who exactly did you give your Fishing Membership too?”</p><p>“Eh is that really important?”</p><p>“Claude thinks it is… and I trust his judgement so yeah probably.”</p><p>“Well I certainly don’t have one. And Edelgard is wearing the one I gave her.” Hubert said.</p><p>“Well she wasn’t asking you.” Sylvain sighed “But yeah I don’t think any of us have one.”</p><p>“As for who Annette gave hers too… that was me.” Felix explained.</p><p>“Huh? Why would you need one?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Because if Dimitri had decided to wreak havoc in the Fishing Shack I would be unable to stop him.” Felix growled.</p><p>“Dude… you have issues.” Sylvain sweatdropped.</p><p>Still that is valuable information to have.</p><p>Truth Bullet Updated: Fishing Memberships</p><p>“Hey what’s the matter Lorenz?” I asked having noticed our resident poet was staring rather intently at a bed of roses.</p><p>“Just a little mystery of my own I’m afraid.” He sighed “I believe someone may have picked my white roses.”</p><p>“Your white roses?” I said uncertainty “How are they yours we haven’t been here nearly long enough to grow any kind of greenery.”</p><p>“Fine they aren’t literally mine.” Lorenz relented “But I claimed the plot when the Greenhouse was updated. But now they’ve gone and dug them up and replaced them with red roses instead!”</p><p>I- I don’t think that’s what happened Lorenz… but points for the active imagination…</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: White Roses</p><p>Once I was finished talking to Lorenz, Marianne shyly tapped me on the shoulder. “Yeah?”</p><p>“U-Um… I think I may have found something important.” She gave me a note “I found it lying in the dirt… it’s covered in blood so I can’t read most of it but…”</p><p>“No no, this is useful don’t worry!” And I wasn't just talking out of my ass there. Despite the note being almost insultingly unintelligible due to the bloodstains what I could make out was very telling.</p><p>“Dear… I’ve accepted your proposal… meet me at the… 1:00 A.M.”</p><p>“One a.m…. why that’s only twenty minutes before the murder.” Hubert mused.</p><p>Yeah this note is definitely important.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Bloodied Note</p><p>“U-Um speaking of clues…” Marianne continued “I think I found another one?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>The Ultimate Unlucky Student nodded and showed me a shovel in the corner of the Greenhouse “I- I like to garden a bit in my spare time and so I use that shovel quite a bit. B-but I don’t usually wash it…”</p><p>“And yet here we are with a perfectly clean shovel in the middle of the greenhouse.” Hubert said “How strange.”</p><p>I grimaced “How strange indeed…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Shovel</p><p>Dormatories</p><p>“Oh Bernadetta you're just in time!” Ashe smiled as he pulled a list out of his pocket. Petra was equally pleased beside him and even Lysithea had a content smirk on her face.</p><p>“Good news?” I assumed.</p><p>“Well it’s not like we know who the killer is or anything.” Lysithea admitted “But we have found something interesting.”</p><p>“Well share it.”</p><p>“Oh right…” Ashe coughed into his hand “Well while you guys were investigating the body and whatnot I came here to the dorms and started doing some lockpicking. Thanks to that I know who got who’s secret.”</p><p>I blinked in surprise “Wow that is useful…”</p><p>“Isn’t it!” Petra said happily “Ah but… we did not find which secret Dimitri was having…”</p><p>“The killer musta swiped it off of him.” Lysithea assumed “Or he might have just destroyed it, who knows really.”</p><p>“That’s not the only missing secret.” Ashe said “Flayn’s is gone too.”</p><p>“That’s strange for sure…” I muttered “By the way who had Dimitri’s secret?”</p><p>“Mercedes does.” Ashe answered “But it was unopened when I checked.”</p><p>“Not that I blame her.” Lysithea shivered “I don’t wanna know what goes on in his head either.”</p><p>“Here take the list.” Ashe offered “I made copies so that everyone could have one anyways.”</p><p>“Thanks I’ll be sure to hold onto it.”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Ashe’s Secret List</p><p>“Oh speaking of!” I remembered “Ashe when you went into Annette’s room did you happen to see a bundle of flowers?”</p><p>The Thief thought for a second before nodding “Yeah I remember that. Mostly cuz of how sweet they were. Has a bit of a headache after going near them.”</p><p>“Then that means she was telling the truth… sweet smelling flowers that make you woozy… I haven’t heard of a flower like that but…”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Bundle of Flowers</p><p>Fishing Hole</p><p>“Ah your back.” Linhardt yawned as I approached the murder scene.</p><p>“Yeah I’m back I take it that your done your autopsy then?”</p><p>“That’s about right.” The scholar agreed “However I’d like to go over something else with everyone first.”</p><p>“Something else?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Why exactly were we all so surprised that Dimitri died?”</p><p>“It’s because he’s crazy strong right?” Rapheal assumed.</p><p>“That’s correct.” Linhardt agreed “Despite his corpse lying in front of us. Dimitri was freakishly strong. While I’m certain my autopsy is accurate I don’t want you to assume that he went down easily.”</p><p>He isn’t wrong… Dimitri was stronger than anyone else I’ve ever known. At the very least that means that he couldn’t have been overpowered… but I can’t help but think that Linhardt would bring it up if that was the only reason.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Dimitri’s Strength</p><p>“Now onto the body.” Linhardt started “The most obvious thing and the one that we all would have noticed is that the body was still damp when I examined it.”</p><p>“It was damp?” Caspar echoed “Like from the rocking of the boat?”</p><p>“No I don’t believe so…. because the whole body was damp.” Linhardt explained “I may not know why but it certainly seems like a clue.”</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Damp Corpse</p><p>Linhardt sighed “But now it’s time for the bad news. I’ll keep it simple so everyone can understand but… it seems that Dimitri suffered from some form of suffocation or at the very least something similar to it.”</p><p>“Suffocation?! Like he was choked to death.”</p><p>“That’s strangulation.” Linhardt sighed “I’d like to say that that was the cause of death but it’s honestly impossible to tell.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Because of the puncture wound. I can’t tell if he bled out or if he suffocated. A professional doctor may be able to tell the difference but while I’m better than most I’m not at that level of skill just yet.”</p><p>“Could there have been another third option?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“No, those were the only potentially fatal injuries.” Linhardt denied “The blow to the head wouldn’t have even knocked him out let alone kill him.”</p><p>Still this is valuable information.</p><p>Truth Bullet Obtained: Linhardt’s Autopsy</p><p>Still I’d like to take a look at the body myself so-</p><p>*Ding dong, bing bong*</p><p>“Or not…” I groaned</p><p>“The time for unparalleled hedonism… has come to an end… Come! Now is the time to fight the decisive battle! The hostility of fresh blood! The insanity of a contest of wits! The class trial is finally raising it’s curtain! Please make your way to the Cathedral. It’s almost that time!”</p><p>“I suppose that we should get ready.” Linhardt sighed “Once again our lives are on the line.”</p><p>“Were counting on you alright!” Rapheal said “We did our job!”</p><p>“You know you still have to help in the trial right?” Mercedes pointed out.</p><p>“In any case we need to get going.” Edelgard declared.</p><p>“Right”</p><p>“No turning back now huh…?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I slowly walked towards the Cathedral each step taking more effort then the last. “All my time investigating…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I pass through the Entrance Hall and step into the Reception hall. “Everyone’s a suspect… I want to believe them but somebody’s been lying.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I step into the Cathedral seeing everyone else stand in confusion as they’re presented with podiums to stand at. And a grinning Monobear on a throne. “I need to find the truth. And expose them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Truth Bullets</p><p>1. Monokuma File #2: The victim is Dimitri Blaiddyd the time of death is sometime between 1:30 A.M. and 1:40 A.M. The victim was killed at the Fishing Hole. There’s a puncture wound in his chest and there are signs he was hit by a blunt object. The cause of death is unknown.</p><p><br/>2. Fishing Dinghy: The victim’s body was spread out on this Dingy and left in the middle of the lake. There is no trace of blood on the dingy.</p><p><br/>3. Rope: A rope that is used to connect a boat to the dock, it’s about a hundred feet in total length and it was cut in half. The other half was found by Raphael floating in the middle of the lake.</p><p><br/>4. Fishing Memberships. Without one of these you would be unable to enter the fishing hut. Below is Claude’s list of who owns one. 1. Claude 2. Dimitri 3. Edelgard 4. Leonie 5. Flayn 6. Ferdinand 7. Bernadetta 8. Lysithea 9. Felix 10. ???</p><p><br/>5. Discarded Card: One of the Cards to the fishing shack was found at the front desk. It’s owner is unknown.</p><p><br/>6. Marlin: A Swordfish found at the fishing shack. It was lying on the floor but other than that it seems irrelevant.</p><p><br/>7. Fishing Jacket: This fishing jacket was found in a trashcan at the fishing hole. It’s soaked in blood and a hole is present near the chest area</p><p><br/>8. Bloodied note: A note soaked in blood it’s barely legible. What can be read says “Dear... I’ve accepted your proposal... meet me at the... 1:00 A.M.”</p><p><br/>9. Dedue’s Account: This morning Dedue’s room was barricaded by an assortment of objects. He was too large to fit through the window so he was stuck in his room until the morning when Petra freed him.</p><p><br/>10. White Roses: At the greenhouse Lorenz’s white roses had been seemingly replaced by red ones. Though they gave off a strange metallic scent that neither of us could place.</p><p><br/>11. Shovel: The shovel in the Greenhouses’ corner was dented and clean of dirt despite Marianne having seen the opposite the day beforehand.</p><p><br/>12. Ashe’s Secret List: Ashe broke into everyone’s rooms and found out who had whose secret. The full list being... Sylvain -&gt; Dedue, Dimitri -&gt; Missing, Felix -&gt; Petra, Claude -&gt; Ingrid, Lorenz -&gt; Sylvain, Ferdinand -&gt; Mercedes, Caspar -&gt; Leonie, Hubert -&gt; Bernadetta, Edelgard -&gt; Ferdinand, Hilda -&gt; Felix, Marianne -&gt; Ashe, Ingrid -&gt; Linhardt, Leonie -&gt; Hilda, Lysithea -&gt; Lorenz, Mercedes -&gt; Dimitri, Annette -&gt; Marianne, Bernadetta -&gt; Claude, Petra -&gt; Rapheal, Lindhardt -&gt; Caspar, Rapheal -&gt; Lysithea, Ashe -&gt; Annette, Dedue -&gt; Hubert, Flayn -&gt; Missing</p><p><br/>13. Night Watch: The night of the murder Sylvain had proposed they set up a night watch to prevent anyone from acting on the motive. Two people were supposed to watch the Fishinghole and Greenhouse that night but neither saw the crime occur.</p><p><br/>14. Annette’s account: She saw someone in a black cloak drop something on the ground. When she picked it up she thought they were just flowers. She planned to ask about them the next day at the morning meeting but she passed out a few minutes later. Her and Felix were absent from their posts from 12:45 to 3:30.</p><p><br/>15. Bundle of flowers: Flowers that Annette picked up last night before the murder. They have a strange sweet scent to them and you feel woozy if you smell them for too long.</p><p><br/>16. Dimitri’s Strength: Dimitri was incredibly strong, able to accomplish almost superhuman feats.</p><p><br/>17. Damp body: Dimitri’s body was still a bit damp when we found it on the boat, strangely the area where he was stabbed was much drier than the rest of him.</p><p><br/>18. Linhardt’s Autopsy: It is incredibly likely that the victim had suffocated in some way however it is impossible to tell if the blood loss from the puncture wound killed them first or the suffocation. In addition to that the blow to the head he suffered wouldn’t have been enough to do any sort of lasting damage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? Two chapters not that far from each other? C-could this mean that the Free Times may come at a reasonable time?</p><p>No no it does not mean that unfortunately. I was just extra motivated today since not only was I writing the investigation but I also had nothing to do today. A rarity for me recently ;-;</p><p>As for the question of the chapter it’s the same as last investigation. What happened? How could Dimitri have POSSIBLY of kicked the bucket?</p><p>In other news Dimitri died! Bet nobody saw that coming! I mean except for me who planned this whole thing out months ago but that’s beside the point. The class trial is fast approaching mothers and fuckers and if you thought the first one was wild...</p><p>You ain't seen NOTHING yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>